


Surprise, surprise

by Louwesy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 17 year old kara, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Smut, Soulmates, red kryptonite dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 50,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwesy/pseuds/Louwesy
Summary: This is the story of Lena and Kara's first encounter, and what happens after that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably rewrite the first few paragraphs at some point I just wanted to post this.

Lincoln and Lucas Luthor born on May 14 2013 in a remote location in the alps only accessible by air. The mansion was state of the art and secluded. Lex forced Lena to finish her last year of MIT via correspondence. Couldn’t give the Luthor rep a bad name if no one found out that she was pregnant. Lex had been acting weird since his end of summer party coincidentally the same party where she got knocked up. Always a bit of a conspiracy theorist but never this out of control. He was obsessed with aliens and finding out the identity of superman. 

Lena missed being able to go to the lab and work on some of her projects. She had been cooped up for months and she felt as if she had been through every show possible on netflix. She cared about the babies growing inside of her. She was starving though, she had to send out some of her family's employees to get food for her twice a week. This all started at that stupid end of summer party. 

About to enter her last year at MIT and graduating at 19 was something she should have been proud of. Except she wasn’t. She was a Luthor it was expected of her. School was her one escape. Where she could be who she wanted and not be afraid of her family's shadow. She was a bisexual woman and proud of it. She just had to hide that fact from her family. Lex was the only one that she could trust but even she couldn’t predict what his reaction would be. It was to great a risk.

So when she got drunk at her brother’s party and met the younger cousin of Lex’s best friend Clark Kent, she grabbed the girl and brought her up to her room. She had been shamelessly flirting with Kara all night when it was just the two of them and the blonde haired beauty was invading her thoughts. She was horny and she needed release.

“Nice room. Not that I am complaining but what are we doing up here. The party is downstairs,” said the blonde. Instead of answering with words Lena strode over to the blonde and kissed her. The kiss sent a jolt of electricity through her body, and it made her feel complete. She pulled away from Kara and tried to searched her eyes looking for any sign that what she had just done had made the blonde uncomfortable. But the blonde had her eyes closed still and her hand raised up to her lips. “Sorry I ugh shouldn’t have done that. You obviously don’t feel the same way,” Lena said dejectedly.

Lena turned on her heel ready to leave the blonde and head back to the party. This was utterly embarrassing for her. She never made the first move. Always fearing rejection, and this moment brought out her greatest fear. She took a step forward towards the door and a hand grasped her wrists. “Not so fast. Sorry I didn’t say anything it’s just that no one has ever kissed me like that before,” Kara explained pulling the brunette back and closer to her body, “If it’s alright with you I would like to do it again.” Lena leaned into Kara’s touch and soon their lips found each others once more. 

The kiss was soft and sweet and everything that made Lena crave more. She swiped her tongue along the blonde’s bottom lip begging for entrance. She poured all of her want and need into the kiss and their tongues were sliding against each other. Lena reached down and pulled Kara so her hips were flushed with hers. That is when she felt it. She looked down and then noticed the large bulge in the front of the blonde’s pants. 

The blonde started stumbling over her words, “I umm, Sorry Lena. I’ll just go. Most people can’t handle the fact that I am different.” This time it was Lena who reached out to stop the blonde, “I don’t care that you are different it doesn’t bother me one bit. Now get back here and continue kissing me.” It was commanding and the blonde followed her orders to a tee and their lips met once again. 

Lena snaked her hand down in between them wanting to feel out what she had saw a minute before. When her hand cupped the bulge the blonde moaned and she swallowed that moan with a kiss. Kara was large, and her excitement grew. She could feel that her panties were drenched in her need. She kissed the blonde harder and started to undo the buttons on the flannel shirt that the girl was wearing. With each button that she was undoing she started to trail her kisses lower. Starting with the girls jaw, then neck, and then all the skin she was slowly exposing on her way down.

When the shirt was undone all the way she sank to her knees and undid the top button on Kara’s jeans. “Let me show you how okay I am with it,” Lena said huskily as she pulled down the blonde’s zipper and tugged the jeans down. Kara was wearing a grey pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs the front of which sported a rather large wet spot. Lena licked her lips in anticipation. She pulled down the last piece of clothing that kept her from her prize. 

Kara’s cock sprung free and Lena grasped it in her hand. She moved her hand up and down the large shaft spreading Kara’s precum from the tip. “O fuck.” Lena looked up and Kara’s eyes were closed and hands gripping the edge of the desk that Lena had pushed her against. She took the tip into her mouth and twirled her tongue around it before letting it enter her further. She sucked hard puckering her cheeks. “Mmm” she hummed at the taste of the girl exposing herself to her. Kara was huge and she had to use one hand at the base of her shaft so that she wouldn’t choke more than she already was. She bobbed her head up and down and occasionally ran her tongue up the shaft and twirled it around the tip. “Oh rao you're so good at that,” she heard Kara groan on. She could tell that the blonde was close with the way that her shaft twitched in her hand. She sucked harder and bobbed her head faster, and was soon rewarded hot spurts of salty sweet liquid. She hummed at the taste. Never before has someone cum tasted so good to her.

She barely got a few moments to enjoy the taste before she was lifted up and tossed onto her bed. O fuck Kara was strong. No longer were her panties able to keep in all of her growing wetness. She watched as Kara stripped off the remainder of her clothing and crawled up the bed towards her. “I hope you don’t care about your clothes,” Lena heard. Before she even had time to formulate a response the front of her dress was split down the length of her body. She shimmied her arms out of the tattered garment and unhooked her bra exposing her bare breasts. Kara was on them as soon as the cold air caused them to harden. “O fuck,” she moaned as a tongue swirled around her nipple and fingers pinched the other.

She tried to lay still in anticipation as Kara kissed her way down her body but she couldn’t. With each feather light kiss placed on her body her body reacted. It twitched and her legs started to rub together to try to placate her need. Soon enough Kara was were she needed her and another piece of her clothing was ripped from her body. She grabbed the back of Kara’s head and pulled her closer to her centre. A tongue greeted her wet folds and when it made its way to her clit she nearly came. “Yes, there. Right there,” Lena moaned out. It seemed like Kara understood her need and her tongue ravaged her clit. Long broad strokes spend up and she could feel the familiar coil in her belly grow. “Fuck don’t stop,” Lena didn’t think it possible but Kara sped up her pace. She was grinding on the tongue that was bringing her closer to climax. Soon enough her back arched and her toes curled and her orgasm was washing over her.

The skilled tongue that brought her to climax was slowly bringing her down. But one orgasm wasn’t enough she wanted more. She pulled the blonde head of hair back up her body and their lips met. She could taste their shared release on her lips and she licked the way that it tasted with Kara’s. She flipped the blonde onto her back and grinded into Kara’s hard cock. She coated it with her slick grinding slowly against it as her tongue danced against Kara’s. “I want more, I need more Kara. Please fuck me,” Lena practically begged. “I ugh, I umm don’t have a condom. Sorry Lena,” the blonde said nervously. “It’s okay I am on the pill. Please, I need you,” Lena begged once more. Her body was on fire, never before had she needed or wanted someone else this much. It was almost as if she needed this to feel complete. 

She could feel the tip of the cock press up against her entrance. Mmm she couldn’t wait for the slow stretch. This pace was becoming agonizing for her and she needed to feel full and she needed it now. She sunk down on Kara’s cock and all of it entered her at once. She hissed at the burn she felt at the intrusion but it didn’t stop her from grinding her hips. “O rao Lena you feel so good,” said Kara who’s hands had a firm grip on her hips. She picked up her pace, grinding her hips harder so her clit brushed against the blonde’s mound. “Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted as she came around Kara’s cock for the first time.

After the last wave ceased she was flipped so that Kara was on top of her. The blonde’s cock stayed inside of her the entire time. Kara set the pace this time. Lena had no control and for once in her life she didn’t want it. She wanted to be used by the blonde to have her cum as hard as she has made her. She grabbed Kara’s ass and tried to bring her even deeper inside of her. Thrust after thrust and she was enjoying every second of it. There it was again. That tight feeling in her stomach and her whole body felt like it was alight with little jolts of electricity as her third orgasm flooded her senses,”Mmm Kara, Kara,” she moaned out. That's when she felt it. Hot jolts of cum coating her walls, “O Lena, Fuck,” the blonde moaned out while twitching on top of her. The last of Kara’s cum filling her satisfied pussy.

The blonde haired beauty rolled off of her and they sat there panting trying to catch their breath after the best orgasm of their lives. “Wow so that was, just wow. I have never done that before,” Lena heard Kara say. “Really you have just graduated college and you have never had sex before,” Lena said shocked. “Highschool, I just graduated high school. I am going to National city in the fall to study journalism,” said Kara. “Wait so how old are you again,” Lena asked. “17, I turn 18 in september though,” The blonde responded.


	2. Chapter 2

That was it. That was the moment Lena’s world had come crashing down. She remembered sprinting into her closet to get dressed, then politely asking the blonde to leave stating what had happened between them was a mistake. She felt her heart break at the sad look that the blonde had given her before closing her bedroom door. Not even 6 days later and she was throwing up on her first day back at MIT. After about a month of morning sickness she finally took a pregnancy test and low and behold it was positive. She had not been with anyone since Kara and was repulsed by the thought of anyone else. It had to have been the blonde’s she just knew it. 

Sure enough about 9 months later 2 beautiful baby boys were born. Both had her piercing green eyes and little patches of dirty blonde hair. Yup there was no doubt in her mind who the father was, well rather the mother. She kept her distance though. Her family couldn’t afford the scandal. Lena Luthor knocked up. Lena Luthor knocked up by a woman. Lena Luthor knocked up by a 17 year old woman. Rape. That was what it would have been called. She had never felt so stupid in her entire life. As much as she wanted to contact Kara she knew she couldn’t. It would ruin her family's reputation and Kara’s whole world would be turned upside down because of her stupid mistake. 

She hated thinking of that moment in her life as a mistake. It wasn’t a mistake as much as it was a happy accident. An accident that brought her her 2 amazing children. The first 2 years of her life after they were born were rough. The twins seemed to had an abundance of energy and they never seemed to tire out. Lena was getting tired though. Tired of being stuck up in the alps so far away from civilization. She decided to move out against her brothers wishes and moved to central city to work in one of the labs run by Luthor Corp.

With being back at work Lena needed to hire someone to watch her children. She couldn’t bring them to work with her as much as she wanted to, and any daycare that she had brought them to had not been able to handle them. Apparently twins with an abundance of energy who never sleep and eat 3 times more than their peers were just a little bit too much to handle. So here she was in her penthouse going through applications to the nanny job that she had posted through a private firm.

After narrowing it down to 2 possible candidates she decided to bring them both in for interviews. The first interview that she conducted was with a young australian man. Lena had to admit that the interview had went well. That was until he started to flirt with her, and Lucas screamed when the man tried to pick him up. Lincoln was usually the one out of the two to cause a fuss if he didn’t like someone not Lucas. So Lena quickly ended the interview and told him that she would be in touch.

The second candidate was a middle aged woman. She was strikingly beautiful and had one white streak in her hair. “Hello you must be Astra, pleasure to meet you,” Lena said shaking her hand before she gestured to the woman to take a seat. “You have a lovely home miss Luthor.” “Please call me Lena, and this will be your home as well if we find you to be a suitable candidate for the job. Isn’t that right boys,” she said gesturing for the twins to respond. “Right.” They both said in unison and nodded in response. They both took a seat on either side of Lena as she began her interview questions. 

“As you can see I have these two. They are mostly well behaved but they are highly energetic and have a very strict diet that they must follow. What qualifications do you possess,” Lena asked curiously trying not to judge the age of the applicant and focus on the facts. “I used to be a general and have commanded many armies. I thrive on order and structure. After retiring I helped to raise my niece before she moved across the country to greater things. I have been employed in 2 households since then staying until my services are no longer needed. I tend to run a house the way I ran my troops. With a strict daily routine,” was Astra’s response. 

“Ah that brings me to my next question. As you are aware I am a Luthor and that name carries some weight with people. I need to know that these 2 are safe and protected at all times. What Makes you the best person to do that job,” Lena asks. “I am skilled in hand to hand combat. I spend an hour at the gun range a week. I am a perfect shot and I will protect your children with my life,” Astra speaks honestly. 

“Lincoln and Lucas are gifted children. They have above average IQs which is why they are being homeschooled. I need someone who can help nurture their minds and help them grow as individuals as well as guide them academically. What level of education have you obtained,” Lena asked curiously. She always thought she would have to get a private tutor for them when they got older, but this woman was already exceeding all of her expectations so there was really no harm in asking this question she thought. “I obtained a PhD in physiology before entering into the military. I am an avid history buff and anything that I do not know the answer to I research extensively so I have the full grasp of it,” Astra responded quite seriously. 

Halfway through the interview Lena got a call from Luthor Corp, “Is it okay if I take this. They wouldn’t have called if it wasn’t important.” “Go ahead. It will give me time to get to know these young men a bit better,” Astra waved Lena away. “Boys why don’t you show Astra to your playroom,” Lena instructed before exiting the room to take the call.

When Lena arrived at the toy room after her call she was shocked at the sight in front of her. Both of her boys were cuddled up beside Astra as she read them a story. She decided instead of disturbing their time together right away she would put on the kettle and make some tea. She placed the tea on the coffee table and went back to grab Astra and the boys. She chuckled not even 5 minutes later her kids were out like a light, and they never took naps during the day. “I don’t know what you did to get them to sleep, but do you mind helping me bring them to bed,” Lena asked as sweet as possible. Now was the real test, she grabbed Lucas and left Astra to follow behind her with Lincoln. 

Lena tucked Lucas into his bed and turned around and saw that Astra had done the same to Lincoln. “Thank you for helping me tuck them in. I am not quite sure what I am going to do with my afternoon now. I guess I can get started on some work that I need to get done,” Lena said casually. “Yes you could do that, or you could shop for some weighted blankets,” Astra suggested. “Weighted blankets, why would I need to buy weighted blankets,” Lena asked curiously. Astra simply pointed behind Lena. 

Lena spun on her heel, “O my god.” Lucas was hovering 2 feet off of his bed and his blanket had slid off of him and was pooled at the base of the bed. She grabbed him quickly pulling him in close to her chest. What the hell was that about. “I don’t know what to say other than that has never happened to him before. I don’t know, I just simply don’t know.” Lena started to mumble. “I think I need you to sign an NDA now. I can safely say even before this happened that the job is yours. I think it goes without saying that I need someone who is very discreet. I don't even want my family to know about what has transpired here today and any future events like this,” Lena said in her bewildered state. “I will sign whatever you need me to. I will protect these boys with my life,” Lena was taken aback by the solemn vow that Astra just made in regards to her children.

Lena made her way to her office and started to right up an NDA for Astra to sign. Well today could have been a lot worse she thought. At Least she liked Astra and she seemed to be doing well with her boys. She couldn’t help that her thoughts strayed to the boys mother. All Lena got was a name. Kara. Also that Kara attended the party with her brothers friend Clark Kent. 

Her son with just floating. Hovering. Flying. The answer came to her like a freight train crashing into a cement wall. Superman flies. Lex thinks that Clark Kent is superman and has been going crazy trying to prove it. Kara is Clark’s cousin. Her kids were half kryptonian. Lex. No matter what she needed to keep her kids far away from her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. The next one they sit down and talk.

Chapter 3

Kara had just had the best night of her life and was flying back to the Danver’s residence with her cousin. She left midvale for a week every year since landing on earth to go and train with Clark in Smallville. This year during her stay Clark got invited over to the Luthor manor to attend a party that his friend Lex was throwing, and he thought it would be a good idea to bring Kara along. So Kara enjoyed the party as much as possible and when a hot raven haired girl with green eyes started to flirt with her she flirted right back. 

Clark had lectured Kara the whole flight back about how important it was not to just take off without telling anyone. Not only did her bond not want her around but her cousin was treating her like a child in need of a leash. “I didn’t think I needed to remind you of this but I was sent to earth to protect you. Not the other way around. The yellow sun gives me the same powers as you. Do you really think me incapable of defending myself. That’s why I visit for a week every summer. To train.” When they arrived at the Danvers residence she was fuming. The way he treated her was not alright, “just go it’s what you do best.”

When she was safely inside her room that she shared with Alex she let the tears fall. Once they started they didn’t seem to want to stop. “Kara, Kara. What’s wrong,” she barely heard Alex ask her through her emotional state. “I. I. met my soulbond,” she finally was able to say between sobs. “Kara that’s great. Why are you so sad,” Alex asked confused. “Do you remember what I told you about bonds. That when a Kryptonian finds their soulmate they are together for life.The thought of being with anyone else repulses them, and they both feel incomplete when they are not together. I. I met mine, and we completed the soulbond. Then after she left me. I met the great love of my life and she rejected me. She said it was a mistake,” she said venomously. 

Kara felt Alex crawl up behind her and wrap her arms around her. She kept telling her that it was going to be okay, and everything works out in the end. “Tell me what happened Kara,” Alex said firmly in a tone Kara knew all too well. It wasn’t demanding. It was letting her know to open up when she felt ready. It took her roughly 20 minutes to compose herself and then she explained everything that happened to Alex in great detail. Excluding the most mindblowing sex of her life. 

“Hold on a second. Lena Luthor. You slept with Lena fucking Luthor.” “I umm slept with Lena. I didn’t exactly know that she was a Luthor. All I really found out about her was that she was going to graduate from MIT in the fall. After she told me that, I told her about me finally finishing graduating,” Kara explained. “O kara. O hunny. MIT is one of the best Universities in America. Lena is a Luthor one of the wealthiest families in the world. She is also 19 and your 17 Kara. Here on earth if an adult sleeps with a minor it is rape. So ya she might be your soulmate but she just committed a felony. If work got out about the 2 of you her family would be caught up in a public scandal and she would be in jail. Not to mention that you are a woman. The whole world would know within minutes of the story breaking,” Alex explained.

Kara’s sobs started to slow down. Her mind comprehending everything that Alex explained to her. “That isn’t right. She is my soulmate and we shouldn’t be seperated. I can feel my heart calling out for her already. This isn’t right. Back on Krypton we would have thrown a party with all of our families after bonding. Then we would live together until Rao would decide that it was our time,” Kara said looking more and more like a kicked puppy. “Kara I get it. I really do, but you are on earth now. Our customs are different as well as our laws. Look, why don’t you try to message her when you turn 18,” Kara could tell by the tone in Alex’s voice that she sounded rather hopeful so she just replied, “Okay.”

The first thing she did when she turned 18 was try to contact Lena through one of her social media accounts. When she had looked her up a few months before all of her accounts were set to private but now it was like they never existed. She slouched back in her chair and tried to finish the homework she was assigned. Why don’t I just write her a letter and send it to her she thought. So she gathered up her antique typewriter and poured her heart out on paper. She sealed it up and then searched for a mailing address. She didn’t find one and she didn’t want to risk her letter falling into the wrong hands. So she filed it away, along with every other letter she wrote to the love of her life when she was feeling exceptionally lonely. 

Kara just finished her last year studying journalism at NCU and was working as assistant to Kat Grant. Catco worldwide media was like a second home to her after completing her internship. Kat decided to keep Kara on and took her as her personal assistant and Kara was sure that it was just because she used her heat vision to heat up the woman's coffee every morning. When she saw on the news that her sisters plane was crashing she left work immediately removing her glasses and grey sweater. Underneath she was in a navy button down paired with black skinny jeans and chucks.

She jumped off of the rooftop of the building and raced off towards the crashing plane. She scanned the passengers with her x-ray vision and found her sister aiding another passenger having a panic attack. She got up and under the plane trying to straighten out. She had never used her powers like this and was struggling to keep them both from spiralling out of control. All of a sudden her heart felt complete and she had a surge of energy. She needed to save the place. Using all of her strength and will she was able to set the plane down back on the tarmac and ripped off the door. She assured the passengers that they were all safe and assisted them in getting off the plane. She was just getting one of the last passengers down when she saw her. 

“Lena,” Kara managed to get out after helping her out of the plane. Their eyes locked and Kara knew that Lena recognized her. There was no hiding anything from your bond. They would always know when your around. Even if the world was falling all around you, you would always feel safe when your around your soulmate. There moment was cut short by 2 little voices shouting “mommy, mommy.” Kara looked to see where the cries had come from and saw 2 little boys running as fast as their tiny legs could carry them in her direction. “You, you’re a mom,” Kara said shocked her heart aching. Maybe because her bond was a human she didn’t feel the same strong emotions as a Kyrptonian would. As the kids got closer she took in their features. Green eyes, soft face, and sandy blonde hair that looks an awful lot like her own. “You’re a mom. That statement is accurate on so many levels,” Kara lifted her gaze and noticed the tears pooling in the eyes that haunted her dreams. “Boys, don’t run off like that. It isn’t safe,” she heard a familiar voice say tearing her eyes away from Lena and onto the new figure approaching. Astra…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She just saw Lena. She just saw Lena and she had kids. She just saw Lena she had kids and her kids were being watched by Astra. What in Rao’s name was going on. She ordered pizza and waited for it to arrive. She was hungry and needed to calm down after the events of the day. She just exposed herself to the world and in doing so she not only saved her sister but the woman to whom her soul was bound to. 

There was a knock on her door and she flashed over to it and opened it expecting the pizza guy but there stood Alex. “Alex, hey…” Alex brushed past her and headed into her apartment, “what’s going on.” “What’s going on. What’s going on. How about you exposing yourself to the entire world. I thought you didn’t want anything to do with the superhero stuff,” Alex said waving her hands around obviously bothered by the situation that they were currently in. 

“I exposed myself to save you. You said you couldn’t hang out tonight because you had to go to Geneva. When I heard on the news that the plane was crashing I left right away. I did it to save you Alex. If I didn’t save you I would have lost my sister and my soulmate. I have already lost my planet and I can’t lose anyone else Alex. I can’t. I can’t lose you. It felt amazing Alex. To help people. To be something more than just Kat Grant’s assistant. I think this is something I want to do Alex. I think this is something I need to do,” Kara explained to her sister. 

“Shit I am sorry I totally forgot how this would make you feel. It’s just that when we talked about it before you wanted nothing to do with it. I just want you to be happy Kara. I am glad that you saved me. How was it. Seeing Lena again,” Alex asked curiously. “It felt amazing Alex. It was like my whole world was completed. Like all the stars in the galaxies aligned,” Kara kept thinking about how her body felt like being around Lena and then she remembered what else happened after she got her out of the plane. “She umm, she has kids. Twins by the looks of it. They had someone else with them. Someone I haven’t seen since before the fall of Krypton.”

“Kara you saw another Kryptonian that’s great. Who is it,” Alex asked her truly excited for her sister to have another person on earth from her home planet. “It’s my aunt Astra,” Kara said and even she could tell that her voice sounded off. She prayed that her sister wouldn’t catch it but of course she did, “what’s wrong Kara.” “The last time I saw my aunt Astra she was arrested for treason and then sent to Fort Rozz.” “Wait Fort Rozz as in the giant space prison that fell to earth when your pod did,” Alex asked. “Yes.”

“Okay so what do you want to do about it Kara. The Deo with the help of superman and your knowledge of other aliens put most of them away. The ones that they were not able to find haven’t even shown up on our radar and we have been on the lookout for them. Did you want to find her and bring her in,” Alex looked at her like she was trying to find the answers in her eyes and Kara just didn’t have them. She was less concerned about her aunt and more concerned about the fact that she saw Lena again and that she had kids. Did that mean that she didn’t feel their bond like she could. That she moved on. But why was Astra there. This whole situation just did not make any sense to her. 

Kara sighed and then explained her thoughts to her sister, “I just don’t know Alex. I don’t know what to do about Astra. Back on Krypton before her arrest she was like a mother to me. She was always around and helped to raise me. I don’t want to have to arrest her. I want to find out what she has been doing on earth and why she didn’t come find me. And I want to know why she is helping Lena out with her kids.” “If you want the answers to your questions you are going to have to find them. Now what about Lena, I know about all the letters that you haven’t sent” Kara just sighed, “it looks like she moved on Alex. So I guess I will have to as well.”

The next day Kara showed her best friends Winn and James her powers after the meeting in Kat’s office to go over what they knew about the new superhero. Winn ended up fainting and it took him awhile to come to and when he did he was a stuttering mess. Winn found and set up another office as her headquarters and with their help she had already stopped 3 robberies and assisted in a Police chase.

With her thoughts all focused on helping the people of Central city her days flew by. Winn had already changed the design on her suit 5 times to make it more indestructible and her boss had dubbed her supergirl. Cat was still on a rampage trying to get more information about her and she was struggling to not keep defending herself when others had negative opinions of her. Kat excused everyone from her office but before she got through the door she heard Kat address her, “O and Kerah. Go get me a lettuce wrap.”

Kara headed out the door to Catco and made her way over to Noonan’s to get Cat’s lettuce wrap. While waiting for her order her heart rate started to pick up and she got that familiar feeling again and in walked Lena. She looked breathtaking in her black pencil skirt and white blouse. Her stilettos helped with their height difference and her red lips looked so kissable. She had to shake those thoughts out of her head. Lena wasn’t hers to love. They made eye contact with each other and both moved to speak at the same time before she heard her name called out for her order. 

She rushed to grab it and took a step towards the counter but before she could she felt a hand grabbing her wrist. The same hand that roamed her body years before. She stared into green orbs, “Do you want to meet me for lunch tomorrow. There are somethings that we probably should discuss.” She gaped like a fish opening and closing her mouth not able to get words out. She heard her name called again and she knew she had to get back to the office. “Ya sure lunch tomorrow. Meet you here at lets say one.” Lena smiled at her and she felt butterflies in her stomach. “ORDER FOR KARA” “I ugh gotta go. Sorry Lena see you tomorrow.”

The day flew by and soon enough she was sitting in a corner booth at Noonan’s waiting for Lena to arrive. She was nervous. She had already changed her outfit 9 times this morning. She didn’t know what to expect, she just was happy that Lena wanted to see her. She would do anything that woman asked in a heartbeat no questions asked. She barely knew her yet she was so in love with her. She was all she could think about since the first time that she met her.

“Kara. Thank you for meeting me,” Lena said sliding into the booth. “Ya uhh no problem.” They both sat silently stealing glances at one another and looking at the menu. The silence was broken by the waitress coming over to take their order. Lena ordered a kale salad with candied pecans and she ordered a burger for herself with a side of potstickers and a pizza to go. “So you wanted to meet with me,” Kara decided to break the silence. 

“Yes I did. I ummm wanted to say sorry for how I left things between us all those years ago. I didn’t know you were 17. I should have asked but you were so mature and when you said you just graduated I just assumed it was college,” Lena said. “Water under the bridge. It seems like you have built quite a life for yourself. You have 2 cute little boys and you took over Luthor corp and rebranded it to Lcorp last year. I actually wrote an article about it for the college newspaper last year,” Kara tried to hide her bitterness. All these years pining after a girl that moved on with her life. 

Their awkward silence was broken once again when their food arrived. Kara was starving and she dug in right away. She only stopped when she noticed that Lena hadn’t touched her food, “are you not going to eat.” “Yes sorry. I just forgot for a minute how hungry Kryptonians get. You are not a cheap date,” Lena chuckled. She dropped the potsticker she was about to shove into her mouth in shock. Date. Did Lena just say date. Was this a date. “D date,” she stuttered out. “Well yes I asked you to lunch. Surely you have had lunch dates before.” “I actually have never been on a date before,” Kara said nervously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the ending to the lunch date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all of your kind comments and constructive criticism. O and the Kudos. It means a lot. I promise the next chapter will be longer and Kara will get to meet her boys.

Did Kara just say that she had never been on a date before. How is that possible. She was a goddess. If she hasn’t been on a date before then she is single. There is still a chance. Ever since Kara had rescued everyone on the plane she was on her heart felt satisfied for once. She didn’t feel quite as lonely and she instantly knew why. It was Kara. In a way she had always known why. It was the reason that she refused to go out with anyone after having Lincoln and Lucas. Her heart just didn’t want anyone else because it always belonged to someone else. Someone with big blue eyes and long blonde haired. 

She smiled at the unknowing blonde before her, “If you want to I can take you out on a real date.” She watched as Kara’s expression changed. She still seemed shocked but Lena wasn’t sure if Kara’s smile could get any bigger. “I would very much like to go on a date with you Lena.” Lena continued to pick away at her salad. How was she supposed to tell Kara about the boys. Luckily she didn’t have to bring it up, “so umm Lena before you said that you forgot how hungry Kryptonians get. What did you mean by that.”

Well here goes nothing. Just rip the bandaid off quickly. “The boys are half Kryptonian Kara.” The blondes face fell once more, “I ugh. I didn’t know you were with Clark.” “Well if I didn’t already know that Clarke Kent was superman I would know now. Really Kara could you be more dense. They were born almost 9 months to the day after Lex’s summer party. You know the party where we had sex and I kicked you out right after. Not that it’s any of your business but I haven’t been with anyone since you. The twins are yours Kara.”

Lena waited for Kara to say something but it seemed like the blonde was still trying to pick her jaw up off the floor. “I I I have a kid. I have two kids. I have 2 kids with you. I’m a mom,” the blonde was rambling. “Kara breathe.” It took a few minutes and 3 slices of pizza later for Kara to talk again. Lena watched as Kara’s expression changed from shocked, confused, happy, upset, and angry. “How Lena. How could you keep my kids from me,” Kara looked up at her tears pouring down her face and the hurt in her eyes evident. 

“You know you didn’t exactly give me your last name. How did you expect me to find you. Let’s not forget the fact that you are a woman and you knocked me up when you were 17. Look I am sorry that you lost so many years with them Kara but look at how far you’ve come. You graduated college and you are now supergirl. If you didn’t come out as supergirl I would have never been able to find you,” Lena tried to explain. “H how did you find me,” Kara asked and the confusion was clear as day on her face.

Could Kara really think that little of her. That she would purposely keep a part of her from her. She never wanted to keep this a secret from Kara. At first it was because of the blondes age, then it was because Lex turned into a psychopath with a vendetta against supers. Then after he was sent to jail it was because she couldn’t find Kara. It’s not like she could walk up to superman and ask him where his cousin lived. She imagined that conversation so many times in her head. “Hey Clarke. I know we have only met a few times and my brother tried to kill you but I really need to know where your cousin is because I am in love with her after spending no more than 2 hours with her and well we made 2 cute little boys.” Ya that was a conversation she was never going to have. Clark Kent would just loop her in with the rest of the Luthors. 

Lena then felt like a stalker. “The boys nanny. She is an alien as well. I had her follow you and watch your movements for a few days. She knew as soon as she saw you that you were the boys other parent. She trailed you from a distance and then reported back to me. I didn’t think it would be appropriate to just show up at your work. That would raise to many questions. So every day I have been going here in hopes that I would run into you.” Yes she fits the definition of stalker quite well.

“You wanted to see me,” Kara said. When Lena looked at her and their eyes met, she could feel a warmth spread throughout her body. She reached out and grabbed Kara’s hand and held it in her own. “I wanted to see you Kara. I wanted to tell you about our boys before just bringing them with and springing them upon you. I wanted to give you a chance to get to know them if you wanted, or to back away if you don’t want that kind of responsibility.”

Lena prayed that she would want to be in their lives because if Kara was in Lincoln and Lucas’s life then she would be in her life. She would get a chance to be around Kara again and hope to get to know her more as a person. More than anything she wanted them to be a family. She would even be open to having even more kids with the blonde super when the time comes. “Yes, yes I want to see them. More than anything. I want to be in their lives. I want to learn everything about them. Ooo do they like pizza.”

She finally let out the breathe that she had been holding when she heard that Kara wanted to be with them. With the kids. Kara wanted to be with the kids she didn’t say anything about wanting to be in her life. She schooled her features like she was taught to do and didn’t let her emotions show. “They love pizza. Would you like to come over this weekend. I was planning on taking them to the zoo. They love all the animals and I usually try to get them out of the bit on Astra’s day off. You could meet us there then come over for dinner after,” she suggested. 

Kara’s eyes lit up in excitement and Lena felt her heart skip a beat. This was what it was like to be in love. She gazed longingly at Kara. She hoped that one day she could make her smile like that every day for the rest of their lives. “Yes. That sounds awesome I would love that. Ooo we can see all the cute little otters. This is going to be the best weekend ever. I really gotta go though Lena. Cat is probably wondering where I am already. See you saturday. Let’s say 10am outside the main entrance. It’s a date,” Kara told her while grabbing the rest of her stuff before rising to leave. 

Lena stood up as well and was suddenly wrapped up in a big hug getting lifted off the ground. “Thank you Lena. Thank you so much. I really got to go. See you saturday.” Lena was sure her face was as red as a tomato from the sudden contact. As soon as she was let go she missed the embrace. She missed her body being up close and pressed against the blondes. It just felt right. Nothing could ever compare to how safe and loved she felt wrapped in those arms. 

She quickly paid the bill and left to head back to Lcorp. She worked all day but she got very little accomplished. Her thoughts were filled by a blonde haired blue eyed goddess. When she got home she was greeted by her two beautiful creations. “Hello my darlings. Were you good for Astra,” she asked with her signature eyebrow raise. They smiled and nodded their heads. She kneeled down like she always did and they both kissed her cheek at the same time. “Good because I have a surprise for you. We are going to the zoo on saturday. There is someone special I want you to meet.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the zoo. Mainly just a few cute moments with the boys, and Kara and Lena chat a little.

Chapter 6 - Zoo

Lena was sitting on a bench outside of the zoo with Lincoln and Lucas. The boys were sitting patiently and she was thankful that she was not one of those mothers that put their kids on a leash. Not that she didn’t contemplate it. The boys could be ridiculous at times and they used to run off a lot. Not that the leash would work. She didn’t have the strength to hold back the 2 strong boys let alone one of them. That all changed when she hired on Astra. That woman was a godsend.

All of a sudden Kara appeared. Her hair was a mess and her glasses were askew. When Kara walked towards them Lena could feel her heartbeat pick up. Kara was beautiful. She was the most beautiful woman that Lena had ever seen and it was no wonder she wanted to jump her bones all those years ago after just meeting her. She rubbed her legs together creating some friction to help abate her throbbing sex. She knew Kara had that effect on her which is why she got off twice this morning before even waking the boys.

When she was a few feet away she stood up and greeted the blonde, “Kara hi. Thank you for meeting us. This is Lincoln,” she says gesturing to her right, “and this is Lucas. Lucas, Lincoln this is a friend of mine. Her name is Kara.” Kara bent down to their height and shook each of their little outstretched hands. She didn’t know how Kara wanted to be introduced so she figured she would have to talk to her about that later when the boys were looking at the exhibits. 

“No your not Kara we know who you are,” Kara’s face is shocked. How did her kids know that she is their other mother. “Your supergirl,” she let’s go of the breathe that she had been holding. Wait they know she’s supergirl. “What makes you think that I am supergirl,” she asks the two boys with the big green eyes. “Well your just Kara with your glasses and your hair up, but when you take them off your supergirl.” Lena just leans in and whispers “really Kara it is a terrible disguise. If you could even call it that.” 

Kara leans her body back into Lena and asks “can kids sign an NDA.” They both share a laugh and their children look confused at the closeness of another human being to their mother. Lena had never had anyone over and never was physically close to another human being. Lena was so preoccupied that she didn’t notice the boys creep up closer to Kara. “Ouch,” the blonde cried out. “Okay, okay. I give. I’m supergirl. But I need you both to keep my secret. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you or your mom.”

Her little boys puffed out their chests and Lucas declared that they could protect her. The seriousness in his tone and the way the boys both nodded their heads in agreeance made her eyes well up. She wasn’t going to cry though. She refused to cry in public yet alone show any other type of emotion. “Come on boys. Why don’t you show Kara your favourite animals,” Lena wanted to move away from the busy entrance and crowds of people. “Ooo that sounds awesome. Just give me a minute I have to go buy tickets. So 2 adults and 2 children,” Kara starts to pull her wallet out about to head to the ticket booth when her boys stop her. “Mom already got us all tickets,” Lincoln explained. Lena wondered why Kara seemed to frown at that. Did she do something wrong. Should she not have bought tickets for them all. “How about you buy lunch. Seems only fair seeing as I bought the tickets,” Lena offered the blonde. That seemed to do the trick. The frown turned into a smile which caused butterflies to flutter around her stomach. “Deal.”

Lena didn’t know why but they shook on it. When her hand met Kara’s there was a jolt of electricity that ran through her hand. She looked up at Kara and her face was just as shocked. I guess that she felt it to. Lena guided them past the gates and to where some monkeys were swinging around. “Look Kara. They swing around just like we can,” Lucas said excitedly. “You mean to tell me that you boys swing around like monkeys in trees,” Kara asked rather confused. “Ya Astra sometimes takes us to the woods to play,” Lincoln explained to Kara. 

Her boys look absolutely smitten with their other mother. She was sure that they would accept her at their other parent and looked forward to more family outings together. They dragged her around the zoo and Lena was thankful for Kara because surely on her own she would not have been able to keep up. She glanced at her watch and looked at the time, seeing as it was close to their appointment she walked over to the trio, “okay boys who wants to see the sea otters.”

Lincoln and Lucas let go of the railing that they had been holding on to and sprinted towards her. “Slow down boys. Remember we are in public,” she worried that someday someone would notice that her boys were anything but human. There had been a few close calls over the years but luckily no one but Astra knew just how special the boys really were. “Sorry mom,” they said in unison. She stuck out her hand and Lincoln took it. Lucas attached himself to Lincoln and Kara. She was amazed at how well the boys reacted around Kara. Maybe they had the same weird connection to the blonde that she did. 

The family of four were watching the otters swim around when one of the zoo employees approached her, “Miss Luthor. We are all ready for you. If you and your party want to follow me.” “Come along boys, Kara.” The blonde shot her a weird look but she just ignored it. She wanted Kara to have a memorable day with the boys. So when Kara got super excited about otters at the mere mention of going to the zoo she called in a few favours. When she noticed the blonde wasn’t moving she called out to her, “Hurry up Kara. After this you are buying us all lunch and I don’t know about you but I am starving.” That seemed to hurry her along. Yup just like the boys. Food driven.

Once they were all in the room located behind the sea otter exhibit another employee came in with a baby sea otter. Lena loved their reaction. She wished she could have got it on video. She took her phone out and started to take photos of her 3 favourite people. She watched as Kara helped the boys to feed the little guy. They were bonding and this was a picture perfect moment. She snapped the photo and quickly saved it as her screen saver. When the blonde got to hold the tiny thing in her hands she was gushing, “Oooo isn’t he just the cutest.”

After the three of them had washed their hands she declared it was then time for them to get lunch. “Who wants pizza,” the blonde said excitedly. “We do, we do,” the boys said equally excited. “Can we mom,” Lincoln asks her hopefully. She really didn’t like the boys eating too much unhealthy food and pizza didn’t make her cut in the list of superfoods. It obviously did for Kara so… “I think we can splurge just this once.”

Their server nearly had a heart attack when she noticed that between 2 adults and 2 children they had consumed 3 large pizzas and a salad. Lena got this a lot when she took the twins out for dinner. After the first few curious looks she came up with a foolproof lie. She patted her large purse, “Ahh yes. Sorry I packed away the leftovers already. We like to use reusable containers. Better for the environment.” As always the server accepted her answer and the look of confusion turned into understanding. 

The day was winding down and all the snacks that she had packed the boys had been consumed. They had dragged Kara through the entire zoo twice and she played with them without complaint. She was perfect and Lena found herself wanting her even more. “What a day. Do you want to come back for dinner and help me tuck them in. I want to tell them about you if you do. I just wanted you to get a chance to get to know them first. I didn’t want to tell them you were there other mother and then have you back out,” Lena explained as they were walking towards the exit of the park.

“I’d love to. I think we should hold off telling them though. I really want them to like me. I don’t want them to hate me for not being around for the first 3 years of their lives.” Kara’s smile was sad and she knew that this was all her fault. If only she tried looking harder for if. If she just talked to Clark and tried to make him see reason. “You just let me worry about that Kara. I should have tried harder to find you. I’ll explain it to them. They love you already and they will be thrilled that your their other parent.” After that the smile returned to her face and she vowed to always work hard to keep it there. 

Kara relaxed into their home just fine. The boys took her to their playroom while she cooked them dinner. Astra left a note for her saying that she would be out and would be returning the next day. Which she was thankful for. That woman deserved a break. She fixed up a simple pasta dish to have with garlic bread and a caesar salad. She wasn’t much of a cook. Astra did most of the cooking but she wanted to try to make something nice for Kara and her boys. 

After dinner she made sure the boys cleaned up and put PJs on before settling down on the couch to watch a movie. “So what movie are we watching boys,” Kara asked. Her children shared a look before screaming “MINIONS.” “Ooo I love minions,” Kara responded and both of her boys cuddled into Kara’s lap. They all sat down on the couch together and were roughly 30 minutes in when they fell asleep. “Kara do you mind helping me carry them to their rooms,” she asked the blonde. “I’d love to,” replied Kara scooping up both boys into her arms. She let out a small chuckle. She didn’t expect the blonde to take them both, she expected to carry one of the boys to bed. 

Lena watches as Kara tucked in Lucas with Lincoln still in her arms. She kissed Lucas’s head and told him that she loved him. Don’t cry Lena. Not now. Keep it in. Kara gingerly placed Lincoln in his bed and kissed his forehead as well. “Night night juju,” Lincoln yawned before turning over. Kara looked shocked. Juju. What even is that he has never used that word before. “Care to join me and have a glass of wine,” she asked the blonde. She wanted to see if she wanted to spend time alone with her and not just time with the boys. She smiled brightly when Kara agreed.

While unwinding on the couch with a glass of wine Lena shifted a bit closer to Kara in proximity, “so you were a little late today. Stopping another armed robbery.” “Not exactly. Someone had a pet stuck in a tree.” “O well that’s awfully kind of you, after today I can see that you really love animals.” “Ya animals are great. Snakes though, I do not like. Can you believe this little girl named her snake fluffy. Who names a snake fluffy, and how does it even get up a tree. When we get a pet for our boys we are not getting them a snake. I’m putting my foot down on that one,” Kara said passionately.

“We,” Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara. The blonde started to stutter just realizing that she put them together in a future sense. It was everything that Lena wanted she just wanted to see Kara squirm. “Relax Kara. I want there to be a we if you do. I am sure that the boys want you around more often as well.” “Thank Rao. They are awesome. I love that they have your eyes. Everytime I look at them I am always going to be reminded of you.” Kara seems happy in this moment and honestly she felt happy as well. Everytime she looked at the boys she thought of Kara. They looked just like Kara only with her eyes. 

“Today was great. I loved spending time together with you and the boys as a family,” Kara said. “Family,” Lena said cautiously wanting her dreams to become a reality. She was just not sure where Kara stood. “Ya a family. Back on my home planet that is what people are called when they join together and have children,” explained Kara. “I want to learn more about the customs on your planet Kara,” her body felt warm and tingly and she couldn’t stop herself from pulling Kara in for a quick kiss.

Kara pulled back right away and she internally scolded herself. Come on Lena get some control of yourself. “Sorry. Can we just forget that that just happened,” she was so embarrassed. Kara cupped her chin and lifted her head. Lena opened her eyes finally and green met blue. “I don’t want to forget that that just happened. I also don’t want to just jump into things. We rushed a little last time. I won’t lie to you it broke my heart that you rejected me. I didn’t understand it until Alex explained things to me. But the fact of the matter is it still hurt. I don’t want to feel like that again. If we are going to do this I want to do this right. I should probably get going, I am sure someone in the city probably needs saving.” Kara smiled at her and Lena no longer felt so stupid for acting on impulse. “I agree. I want this to work out as well.” 

Kara kissed the side of her cheek and left. She touched the spot the blonde had kissed. She could still feel tingling. She sighed in contentment and made her way into her room to get settled for the evening. Once changed she reached into her top drawer pulling out the only thing that helped her out when her mind was filled with Kara. She needed release and for the past 4 years she has only been able to think of the blonde. Sure they only shared one night together but it didn’t stop her from thinking about all the different ways that they would do it once reconnected again. A part of her knew she would see the blonde again and she was happy that she did. Her vibrator started to buzz and she thought of Kara no rejecting her kiss. Kara would kiss her back strip her naked and slip her cock inside of her and fuck her. Kara would fuck her until they would both cum at the same time. That thought did it for Lena and she came around the vibrating toy inside of her. She stopped the toy and before she could put it away sleep took her leaving the vibrator gripped loosely in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so awesome. Kara and Astra will talk next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet up with Astra

Kara didn’t want to leave. She wanted to spend the night with Lena but she didn’t want to rush things. She wondered if Lincoln knew what the word juju meant in Kryptonian. Did Astra teach him that, do the boys speak Kryptonese. She was to scared and happy at the same time. She had a family. She was so distracted that on her flight home she didn’t see the Kryptonite bullet flying towards her until it was in her stomach. She was barely able to press her emergency beacon in time before crashing into the ground.

Why was she so sleepy. What was going on with her body. Before closing her eyes and drifting off she saw her aunt Astra. When she came to she seemed to be in a lab of sorts. She was still in her suit that she changed into after leaving Lena’s and was resting on a large rock slab. “Where am I,” she groaned. “Good your awake,” Astra snarked. “Why am I here,” the blonde demanded. “You are in my fortress of solitude. You are here because I wanted to speak with you,” Astra answered her questions matter of factly and it was starting to piss her off.

So not only did her aunt shoot her she brought her to Rao knows where. “Did you have to shoot me,” she looks down at her stomach which was now healed. The only sign that she had been shot was the bullet hole in her suit. Winn was going to kill her. Astra just shrugged her shoulders, “I wanted to see what your weaknesses are. How can you expect me to just hand over the boys to you when you can’t even protect yourself. You have much to learn Kara Zor-El.”

Astra then handed her a small badge that emitted a faint blue light, “Have whoever makes your suit incorporate that into the design. That way you will be protected against the radiation effects of kryptonite. However it won’t stop a bullet or a blade it just dulls the pain to a tolerable level.” “Thank you. If that is all I am sure that I am needed elsewhere. I also need to check in with the DEO I pressed the tracker in my suit before I crashed.” Kara was so annoyed. 

“It seems like that is what you are good at. Leaving your family.” Astra stands with her hands on her hips. “You want to talk about leaving family. How about you. You got arrested for treason. Do you have any idea how that made me feel. The one person I trusted the most arrested for a crime against the planet I loved.” Kara scoffs. Really how did Astra think she was in the right here. “I was arrested when I broke into the communications mainframe trying to let everyone know that our planet was dying. Your mother caught me before I could broadcast it. The core was unstable Kara. Instead of trying to save our race and move us to another planet they tried to stop the inevitable. They ignored my research and refused to accept what was coming. I was trying to save Krypton Kara. I was trying to save you,” Astra stressed those last words and Kara could tell that she truly meant it. 

Kara was shocked at the new found information. She believed everything that her aunt said. She had heard her mother talking about it with her father a few days before sending her to earth. “Why didn’t you come find me,” her lip quivers and her eyes filled with tears. She lets them fall as soon as her aunts strong arms wrap around her. “I did try to find you Kara. I had no idea where your pod landed.” Well I guess Clarks plan worked. She seemed to blend into society to well.

“How did you end up working for Lena,” this was a question she was dying to know. “It was an accident. I was in Metropolis grabbing a coffee when I sat down in a park. Lena was a few benches away talking on her phone trying to place an ad for a nanny. I saw the boys running to her from the playground and they looked just like you. I was shocked and as I walked by them I sniffed the air. They smelt like you Kara. That was when I knew that if I wanted to find you, I needed to be close to them. I didn’t expect you not to be part of their lives. Why would you ever leave them Kara. I thought I raised you better than that.”

Yup Astra was scolding her alright. “I had no idea they even existed. Lena kicked me out after she found out I was 17. Apparently on earth sleeping with someone who is under 18 when your above that age is a big no no. Soulbond or not,” Kara defended herself. No way in hell would she have abandoned her children. “That explains the twins and why Lena has not been with anyone. She never leaves the house unless it is for work,” Astra concludes from her explanation. “How does that explain the twins,” Kara was curious now. “When you are intimately connected with your soulbond with the intent to create life twins are always produced the first time. Our line is the only line that has passed down the ability to create twins.”

Okay she was a little relieved upon hearing that. She didn’t want to rule out having more kids in the future she just didn’t want to force Lena into having twins if she didn’t want to have more babies. One at a time was just perfect. Thank Rao. She really wanted to be there for Lena every step of the way if they had another little one. She didn’t want to miss any more moments with her soulmate and the family that they had created. 

“Wait aunt Astra what do you mean that they smelt like me,” smell she hadn’t really thought of that. “All of your senses are heightened on earth, or did you oaf of a cousin not teach you that.” Kara just shook her head and Astra continued. “Well I can’t say I am not surprised. He is a disgrace to your family’s crest. El Mayara. He never should have gave you up. Family is…” Astra trailed off and Kara finished her thoughts for her “stronger together.” “Precisely. There are many things I can teach you dear niece. That is if you are willing,” Astra gave Kara an encouraging smile and Kara was more than willing. She wanted to learn everything that she could from Astra. 

Kara nodded at her aunt Astra but the hour was getting late and she needed to contact the DEO. “I would like for you to train me but I really have to go. I am sure Alex is worried sick by now. Why don’t you and the boys stop by Catco on monday. I should be done at 4. We can train at the DEO for a bit and then meet up with Lena for a family dinner.” “Fine. Just don’t expect me to go easy on you just because the boys will be there.” Kara started to grow excited for monday evening. It was going to be a blast spending time with her Kyrptonian family. “O and aunt Astra. Thank you for teaching the boys Kryptonian,” she smiled deeply remembering what Lincoln said before succumbing to sleep.

When Kara finally flew into the DEO through the balcony she briefed her sister on what had happened throughout the day. How Lena surprised her with the interactive otter experience. How much her kids could eat and how strong they were. She even discussed the fact that Lincoln called her mother in Kryptonian. She gave Alex a heads up that she would be training in the DEO on monday with her aunt and that the boys would be there. She could tell her sister was excited to meet them, almost as excited as she was when she found out that they were in fact hers. One thing is for sure she couldn’t wait until monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how long it will take me to post the next chapter. I still have to write it, but you have all been so awesome so I wanted to post this one today.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of those who have been asking yes Jeju means mother. Next chapter will be a little shorter I think. The chapter after that I plan on doing a red k one.

Chapter 8

Today was the day that she would get to hang out with her kids and her aunt after work. Well not hang out per say more like most likely getting her ass kicked in front of her kids. Kids that Lena and her have yet to tell that Kara is their other parents. That was going to be a weird conversation with many questions. Questions that she wasn't even sure how to answer. She had some questions as well like how Lena got pregnant in the first place. She said she was on the pill. Might as well just chalk it up to my alien biology she thought. 

Cat grant was in a particular mood today. She still hasn't got her exclusive with supergirl and Kara wasn’t sure that she wanted to give her one. Especially after this mornings comment. “You are the ultimate example of everything that is wrong with parenting today. All that god awful self esteem building, everyone is special, everyone gets a trophy, and you all have opinions that you think deserve to be heard and the truth is that you have to deserve the right to have an opinion in the first place. Now go get me one of those bullet coffees kiara. Chop chop,” Cat finished by clapping her hands together. 

Kara had to resist to roll her eyes as she left her boss’s office. The woman was a writing god and if she wanted to become as big as Cat Grant one day she needed to work under her. She really was starting to rethink that. The woman was a bitch who treated everyone like shit. Bullet coffee. What even is a bullet coffee. She was going to have to go ask Winn. “O bulletproof coffee. Its regular coffee mixed with mct oil and grass fed butter.Its supposed to give you more energy and help you lose weight. Can you make me one to. Please pretty please,” Winn begged. “Fine i’ll make you one as well. Thank god we still have that blender in the lunchroom,” she shook her head and grabbed her things ready to go shopping for butter to put in a coffee. Who even comes up with this crap. 

Browsing the aisles of the nearby health food store looking for ingredients her eyes caught sight of her favourite raven haired beauty. She really must have been staring because a hand was soon waved in front of her face and she could faintly hear Lena’s voice calling to her, “Kara, hey Kara.” She shook herself out of her stupor and looked at the woman who had her heart. “Lena heyyy. What are you doing here,” she asked. “Well considering your children eat me out of house and home on a daily basis. Grocery shopping.”

Shit that makes total sense. Kara you idiot. “Sorry about that. Do you want me to give you money or something. I can buy those,” Kara looked into Lena’s cart and it was stocked full of fruits and vegetables. “Brussel Sprouts and figs for you.” Lena laughed at her. Why was Lena laughing at her. “Kara its fine. I was just kidding. I have enough money to buy them groceries. How about you buy them ice cream after your done doing whatever it is your doing with them today. Astra mentioned it yesterday. She said you two flew into each other.” Of course Astra would say that and leave out the fact that she shot her.

“Ice cream sounds awesome. What kind do they like. I thought we could all have dinner together after. Can you make it or will you be working late.” Kara looked up at Lena and tried to not get lost in them. “They like all kinds. Dinner sounds lovely. I’ll make sure I leave at a decent hour. What time were you thinking,” the smile that Lena was giving her made her insides melt. She had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her. She scrambled around in her purse looking for a piece of paper and a pen, “630 okay. I am not sure what time the boys eat dinner at but that should give me enough time to whip something up. Here is my cell, and my address. See you tonight.” When Lena grabbed the card from her hand their fingers brushed and once again she felt that familiar jolt. She was going to be walking on sunshine for the rest of the day. “See you tonight.”

Kara was to busy paying attention to Lena’s retreating form that she didn’t notice that she bumped into a tower of cans until they were crashing into the floor. Her head was looking down at the mess that she just made not wanting to lift it to look up and see if Lena noticed. Pull yourself together Danvers. When she looked up Lena was looking at her over her shoulder. The evident smirk on her face told Kara that she noticed. God that was embarrassing. She helped one of the employees fix the stupid can tower before paying for all the things Cat needed for her bulletproof coffee. 

Back at the office time moved slower than in the phantom zone. Luckily Cat was out of the office for most of the afternoon and she only had to make one of those silly coffee’s for her. One cup of coffee completely coated the blender with oil and if she didn’t use her super speed to clean it she was sure that it would have taken her over 5 minutes. She rushed out of the office right at 4 and she spotted her aunt and boys right away. “Hey boys are you excited to see where supergirl works,” she asked the antsy twins. The twins just looked up at her and nodded. Both looked super excited which made her even more happy. She wasn’t quite sure that that was even possible. 

“Awesome, alright follow me. It takes about 10 minutes to walk there. I think. I umm usually fly in. I am not quite used to walking through the front door,” she chuckled and both the boys reached for one of her hands. It took them roughly 15 minutes. Lincoln and Lucas pointed out different things that they saw to her and she didn’t care. She couldn’t care. She got to spend time with her boys and the amount of enthusiasm they possessed when explaining the different kind of trees they passed that they identified by their leaves was unexplainable. They were so smart.

When they finally entered through the front door of the DEO Alex and J’onn were there to greet them. “Kara who did you bring with you today,” Alex asked her already knowing the answer. “Boys this is my sister agent Danvers but you may call her Alex. Alex these two young men are Lincoln and Lucas.” Alex shook both of their little hands and she was lost in her little world. Lucas pulled her out of it though, “Jeju.” Lucas pointed between Astra and Alex. “Ohh. Alex, Astra. Astra, Alex.” The two of them shook hands and then she introduced all three of them to J’onn as Director of the DEO.

“Astra come with me and we will head up to the training room. Boys why don’t you stay with Alex. You can watch us train just do as Alex says.” Kara made her way into the room with Astra. She quickly stripped out of her work clothes which she always wore over her super suit in case there as some emergency she had to attend to. Winn had thankfully patched it out and stitched in the small object that Astra gave to her the other day in the fortress of solitude. 

They faced off 10 feet away from each other and Kara was not prepared for the first strike. She barely had time to block the fist headed to her face before her legs were kicked out from under her. “Always pay attention to your opponent. You need to be prepared for any type of attack. They won’t always fight fair and you need to focus. You can’t plant your feet. If you were lighter on your toes. Hovering if you will, and I swiped your legs you would have flipped and have been prepared for the next attack instead of lying on your ass open for a kill strike.”

She adjusted her stance and tried again. This time she was able to place a well timed kick into her aunt's chest and it sent her into the wall. She could hear cheering coming from the viewing room and she knew it was her boys and her sister. She didn’t even get to enjoy the moment before she was being tackled into the opposite wall. “You can’t let outside noise distract you. If you were paying attention you could have easily have used my momentum and fling me behind you. Try again. 

They trained for what felt like hours and she got her ass kicked constantly. A quick glance at the clock told her it was 5:45. They had to leave quickly if she wanted to be at her apartment before Lena got there. “You must hurry if you still plan on making Lena and the little ones dinner,” Astra smiled sweetly at her. “You mean your not coming,” she was confused. She wanted to have dinner with her whole family. “No my darling. You have dinner with your family. Alex and I are going to head to the alien bar downtown and grab a few drinks. It has been awhile since I have gone out for a night.”

“Ooo okay.” Alex and her must have talked while she was busy drinking most of the water in the entire DEO. She had not had that much of a work out in well… Ever. “Did you teach the boys Kryptonese,” she asked already knowing the answer. It’s not like Lena knew what Juju meant. She seemed shocked at Lincoln’s use of vocabulary the other night and Lucas called her it earlier today. “Yes my darling. Someone had to. We are the last of our race, they deserve to know how to speak our language.” “Wait so how do they know I am there mother. Did you tell them,” now she was really curious. Did her aunt tell her children before she could. “No Kara. Like I said before it's in your smell. I have been training the boys for over a year and a half. Only some of their powers have kicked in but… They have a keen sense of smell.” She just nodded at her aunt. There wasn’t much else to say. She just wished Astra had been around to teach her years ago instead of Clark.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Kara got back to her apartment with the boys it was 615. She had no time to make something so she did what she usually did when she didn’t have time to cook. She ordered take out. She wasn’t sure what the boys would think of mister chungs but she was about to find out. She ordered an extra 2 orders of potstickers just in case they happened to like them as much as she did. She set all their stuff down by the front door and opened her fridge. Luckily she had a sweet tooth and had 3 different kinds of juices. The boys couldn’t decide which one they wanted so she decided that they would try them all before the night was through.

She was standing on one side of the kitchen island and the boys were sitting opposite her. They were staring at her. She didn’t know what to say and or do. She didn’t have toys for them to play with or children's movies. Ooo Netflix. “So who wants to watch some Netflix,” she asked finally breaking the ice. She moved around the island and to her couch. The boys followed and sat down on either side of her. “What would you boys like to watch,” she wondered if they had minions or despicable me. “Planet Earth,” Lincoln said. “Please,” Lucas added.

Kara was left with no choice but to watch the documentary series. She thought they would have picked a cartoon for sure. “So umm you guys know how to speak kryptonese,” of course they can Kara you heard them and your aunt confirmed it. There was a knock on her door then. The boys jumped from the couch, “mommy, mommy.” Sure enough when Kara opened the door there was Lena looking as perfect as ever in one of her many pencil skirts. Kara was starting to believe that the woman didn’t wear anything else. 

“Hello my darlings. Have you been good for Kara,” Lena asked the boys bending down she got a kiss to each of her cheeks from the cute little guys. They nodded their little heads before running back to the couch and continuing to watch netflix. “How was the rest of your day Lena,” Kara asked the raven haired girl desperate to know every little thing. “Long. I had 3 meetings this afternoon but the most I accomplished was getting groceries.” Lena shook her head and Kara could see how exhausted she was. 

Kara poured Lena a glass of water. It is the only thing besides wine that she has seen her drink and since she didn't’ have any wine in the house she could only offer her water. “So what did you decide to make for dinner. It doesn’t smell like anything in here,” when Lena asked her that Kara sniffed the air. Smell. Lena smelt like home back on Krypton. It was comforting and she just wanted to get lost in her scent. She got a big whiff of pot stickers the next time she breathed in and raced towards the door. She opened it before the poor delivery guy could even knock. She exchanged her money for the food and shut the door heading towards the table.

“We umm. We left the DEO rather late and I didn’t have time to cook. I figured with all the healthy stuff you picked up today we could have an unhealthy dinner.” She ended the last part as more of a question and she probably shouldn’t have because the way Lena was looking at her she felt like she was being eaten alive. “The stuff,” Lena put emphasis on the word stuff and she knew she was in trouble. “Was to compensate for the fact that they ate junk food all of Saturday and that you were taking them out for ice cream today.” She gulped. Maybe she should have ran dinner by Lena first.

Kara dashed around the kitchen pulling out plates and cutlery setting the table in record time. “Sorry Lena,” Kara said hanging her head. She was kicking herself internally and made a mental note to pick up some parenting books. She had no idea what she was doing and she didn’t want to piss Lena off even more and lose her, or worse her children. A warm hand started rubbing circles on her back and everything felt okay again. “I shouldn’t have been so harsh with you. I’m sorry. I just don’t eat out very often and when I do I usually get a salad. I know I should be a little more lenient with the boys eating habits but I think that a healthy diet is important.”

Kara rushed to one of the take out containers and pulled out the large salad she had ordered for Lena. The mother of her children nearly started crying and she really didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t good in emotional situations like this especially when she was the cause of it. She leaned over and kissed Lena on the cheek, “I had them make this bok choy salad with a sesame soy vinaigrette just for you. I hope its okay they don’t really have any salads on the menu. I just knew you would want one.”

Wrong thing to say Kara. Definitely the wrong thing to say. Lena was crying now and holding the salad. She quickly snatched the container out of her hands and put it on the table. The boys were still enamoured by the documentary that was playing so she pulled Lena into a big hug. She was careful no to squeeze her hard but when Lena’s arms wrapped around her she felt like she was melting. Like a popsicle on a hot summer day Lena was turning her into a puddle. Lena pulled away from her and wiped her tears and Kara immediately missed the contact. “Boys go wash up it's time for dinner,” Lena instructed their children.

Lucas came up to her and pulled on her hand, “come on mom hurry up. We got to go wash our hands quickly before she gets mad,” he gestured to Lena. Kara chuckled. Of course he would whisper that to her in kryptonese. “Okay i’ll be right behind you,” she promised her son. She took a step towards Lena and kissed her once more on her utterly confused face. “I’ll umm explain that later.” She took off after her kids and they washed their hands together in the sink. It felt so domestic and she loved it. She loved being around her kids and Lena. 

Dinner went by with little to no hiccups. Kara could tell that Lena didn’t like the fact that her and the boys were sampling all the juices in her fridge. She made a mental note to get some healthier drinks and snacks for when they come over again. That is if Lena ever lets them come over again after tonight. The potstickers were the first to go and then the chicken chow mein. Kara was only left with one container of general tao’s chicken, some bbq pork, and chicken fried rice. All in all it was a good dinner and the boys told Lena about their day and Kara just enjoyed listening to them interact. 

When ice cream was all dished out she let the boys go back to the couch to continue to watch planet earth so she could talk to Lena for a bit. “So what was that you were speaking to the boys. It isn’t any dialect I have ever heard before. How did the boys learn a language in only a few hours.I know they are smart I just didn’t know that they were that smart.” “That is the language from my home planet Krypton. Your umm.” How was she going to word this to Lena without it sounding super creepy. She wanted to be honest with Lena. She wanted to start of whatever this is on the right foot. “Astra has been teaching them.”

“That’s great I didn’t know that Astra could speak your native tongue. Is it a very popular language,” Lena asked and Kara could see that she was genuinely interested. “Astra is from Krypton.” “Wow how many Kryptonians are on earth.” “Just 3 of us from my home planet. Krypton was destroyed. It imploded. I was sent to earth to look after my baby cousin Kal-El. My pod got knocked off course though and I entered into the phantom zone. I landed years later and well Clark was already superman. He set me up with the Danver’s and I lived with them up until I started college. Astra was on a different ship. She landed shortly after I did and began her search for me. While looking for me she spotted the boys at the park and she knew that they were mine. Apparently Clark didn’t teach me that we have a stronger sense of smell. Astra is working on teaching me how to train better with it. All it is good for now is sniffing out how close the pizza delivery guy is.” That seemed to make Lena laugh and it brought a smile to her face.

“I am so sorry that you lost your planet Kara. I really hope that earth has become a home for you now,” Lena rested her hand on top of Kara’s and Kara felt a little bit better. She felt as though everything was going to be okay. Maybe this was Rao’s plan all along. “It is starting to feel more and more like home,” Kara turned her head to look longingly at the boys who looked about ready to fall asleep. “Hey Lena,” Kara said tentatively, “Will you go on a date with me this week.” “I’d love to. How does wednesday work.” “Great. Wednesday is. Great. I’ll cook. Come by let’s say around 7.” “It’s a date,” Lena replied. Both of them staring at each other with lovestruck expressions. Kara helped Lena load the kids into her car before giving each of her boys a kiss goodnight. She gave Lena a big hug and inhaled through her nose deeply and sighed in satisfaction. One day they would be together. One day she would once again have a home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have their date  
> Kara gets infected by red kryptonite  
> Dubious consent smut due to the effects of Kara on red K. If its not your thing don't read this will be the only chapter with dub-con. It's in Kara's point of view and in the next chapter I will briefly go over Lena's point of view emotionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara talking dirty to Lena. I just wanted one chapter to unleash what I thought would be Kara's wild side. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 10

Lena spent the better part of her day wondering how the evening was going to go. She even left work early to go home and change because she had no idea what to wear. Eventually she settled for a skin tight knee length black dress with red heels that matched the color of her lipstick. Her hair was pinned up leaving her long neck on display for Kara’s viewing pleasure. She arrived 15 minutes early having her driver drop her off wanting to be able to have a few drinks to help loosen herself up without having to worry about driving home. She was so nervous she was shaking. She stood in front of Kara’s door and did some deep breathing to calm herself before knocking. 

Kara opened the door for her before she even had a chance to knock. Kara was in a simple pair of jeans and a blue button down with yellow polka dots. It was cute and ever so Kara. Lena noticed all the candles around the apartment and the flowers set out on the table and she swooned. It was a perfect first date and it was yet to even really begin. Kara held out a chair for her, “Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. Why don’t you sit down and enjoy a glass of wine. I picked up a bottle of merlot. I figured you liked it because it is what you drank at your house the last time.”

The blonde poured her a glass of wine but Lena noticed that she didn’t pour herself one. “Kara why didn’t you pour yourself a glass of wine.” “I can’t get drunk on alcohol from earth. Not a lot of aliens can.” Kara most have noticed the look on her face because she elaborated further. “I like the taste though. It’s why I had a glass with you at your place the other night. Please don’t stop drinking on my account. I really don’t feel like wine. Water is fine. Water is good.” O god Kara was as nervous as she was. Good this was good. She didn’t feel so stupid for changing her outfit so many times now wanting it to be perfect for the blonde super and their first official date. 

Lena wanted to know more about Kara. She thought back to the night she spent here with the boys having dinner with her and all the questions she had then that she just didn’t ask. “Kara what is the phantom zone.” “It is a place where time stands still. I was stuck there for 24 years.” Lena wanted to pull Kara in for a hug. All alone for 24 years. Coming to a planet you don’t know. Forced to live with strangers. Lena realized then that most of her life Kara was all alone. Even when she had the Danver’s she felt like an outcast because of her powers. Maybe they were more alike than she had previously thought. 

She wanted to make sure that Kara was never alone again. She would do absolutely anything to make sure of that. She was pretty sure she would do just about anything that the super asked her to do. She was so in love with her. Love. She barely knew Kara but she knew it in her heart to be true. She loved Kara Danvers. She loved supergirl. Now that she had her back in her life she never wanted to say no to her every again. She didn’t want to push her away and she would do anything that she asked. 

Kara plated the salmon with roasted asparagus and sat it in front of her. It smelled delicious. She took a bite and moaned. This dish was down right delicious. She now didn’t understand why Kara would order so much take out if she could cook like this. “Lemon, ginger, garlic. What else did you use to marinate the salmon in Kara.” “Honey.” “Wow this is phenomenal. I’ll have to get you to cook more often.” They locked eyes and her heartbeat picked up its pace. She quickly went back to focusing on her meal until it was finished and she started to clear the plates. 

“No let me get that. I want this night to be perfect for you,” Kara said bashfully. “It already is perfect just because we are together.” Lena was sure her jaw was going to hurt the next morning never in her life has she smiled so much. “Kara you said the other day that you have a better sense of smell. What do I smell like to you,” Lena had been wondering since she found out Kara had that power. “Home,” Kara answered simply before taking Lena’s lips in hers. Kara suddenly broke apart from her and she disappeared. 

Sirens sounded in the distance cutting their date short it seemed. “Sorry Lena. Duty calls I have to go. Will you please stay though, We can have dessert when I get back.” Kara pouted and wow was Lena not immune to it. A part of her wanted to go home, kiss her children goodnight, and crawl into her giant bed. The other part was telling her to stay. That this was where she belonged. “Okay i’ll stay. On one condition though. You bring me back a scoop of mint chocolate chip.” Lena watched her girlfriend? Could she even call Kara that. Race out the window and through the sky. She poured herself another glass of wine and settled in on the couch while she waited for Kara to return.

Kara swooped back through the window feeling more alive than ever. She had just saved a firefighter from a structure fire and she was running off of that high. Or so she thought. Kara didn’t bother to get herself a scoop of ice cream. She wasn’t feeling it. She just wanted to watch Lena eat hers. Lena was still awake flipping through the various news channels broadcasting her heroics and looking even sexier than before. Her thoughts were racing and most of them were sexual in nature. She handed Lena her ice cream and watched hungrily as she licked around the cone to the tip catching all the bits that started to melt. 

“How did it go,” she barely registered that Lena had asked her a question until a hand was touching her face inspecting her, turning her head side to side. “Just soot. The fire department took care of the fire and I rescued one of the workers who got pinned down on the roof,” she explained to Lena eyes still glued on the ice cream cone. She was mesmerized. She gave up trying to control her body. She imagined that the ice cream cone was her cock and Lena’s mouth was working her and licking up and down her shaft. 

She grabbed the last of the cone out of Lena’s hand and finished it in two bites. She wanted her dessert now. It was her turn. Lena jumped up off the couch in shock that Kara would just do that. Kara just grinned. “You want to learn more about Krypton. More about my planet. Here is a quick lesson for you. We are a monogamous species and when we find our other half we are bonded together through life. When you touch them it sends jolts of electricity running through your body letting you know that you have found your soulmate. From then on your souls are intertwined. You think only of your soulbond. No one else will ever please you. The thought of anyone else touching your body disgusts you. You are connected in more ways than one. When you are together your heart feels complete. Everything is okay in the others arms. At times you can even feel the others emotions when you are close together. The other’s wants. The other’s needs.” Kara watched as Lena’s eyes raked down her body until they landed on her straining cock. She just smirked, “I know you can feel me Lena. I know you know how much I want you. I can smell how wet you are getting even from here. Your body is responding to mine.”

“Why slow down the inevitable Lena,” Kara says trutting towards her prey. Lena is slowly backing away from her and Kara can no longer stand the distance. She speeds towards Lena. One hand gripping her hips tight and the other holding her face forcing her to look at her and to not look away. “You are my soulmate, my bond. Our destinies are intertwined. Why slow down what you know is right, What I can smell that you want,” She inhaled sharply eyes darting down to Lena’s clothed centre. Her bulge nearly tearing a hole in her suit begging to be released. 

This time Kara did not moan and relax into the kiss, she growled and deepened it. Forcing her tongue into Lena’s mouth in a battle of dominance. She spun Lena around and her hands worked on taking off her dress. Kara felt more confident than ever. Her hands didn’t fumble through things, they worked with confidence. Once her fingers were settled on the pull of the zipper she pressed herself against Lena. Her hard cock restrained by her suit still, but she knew Lena felt it when she rolled her hips against her back side. 

She slowly pulled down the restraint that was keeping Lena’s dress up and kissed her way down her back, When she had the dress finally undone she slid it down Lena’s hips and helped her step out of it. Kara was glad she was still in heels because their centres lined up perfectly. Lena was left in just her lingerie. A sexy black lace bra and thong were all that kept her from feeling all of her bondmates bare skin. She growled once more latching onto the side of Lena’s. She nipped and sucked and kept Lena’s ass firmly against her bulge while the other hand unhooked the contraption that was keeping Lena’s bare breasts from her. 

When Kara pulled away from Lena’s neck she was proud of all the marks that she left on porcelain skin. Lena was hers and now everyone would see that she was taken. That she was being pleased and thoroughly fucked. She trailed her fingers lightly down Lena’s sides and it caused her lover to shiver. When they got to the last piece of lace she hooked her thumbs in it and slowly brought it down sinking down herself her face was now in front of Lena’s dripping cunt. “Look at how went you are Lena. All of that for me. It’s like your pussy is begging to be taken. I am going to make you cum so hard around my cock. Fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit for days.” Kara ran her hand up Lena’s leg until her fingertips grazed Lena’s soaked lips. She then brought those fingers into her mouth and moaned around them. 

She used her one hand to spread Lena’s legs further apart while the other added pressure to her back bending her over the side of the couch. Lena was dripping for her. Ready to be tasted. She stuck her tongue out and dove right in thrusting her tongue in and out of Lena’s tight pussy. “You taste so good Lena. I bet I can get you off in seconds. There has been something I have always wanted to try.” Kara ran her tongue through Lena’s outer lips and to her clit. Once she located the little nub she started with strong broad strokes and gradually picked up her speed. Her tongue was moving so fast it was practically vibrating. Lena’s breathing picked up and she seemed to be struggling to take in air. 

She adjusted her body and head so that she could add her fingers her tongue never once straying from its target. “O god.” Lena’s hands were gripping the edge of the table and her whole body started to shake. Close. Lena was so close. She licked faster. Hungrier than ever before. Needing to bring her to climax so that she could take her big cock. “FUCK KARA!” Lena cried into the night before squirting her juices all over Kara’s face. Kara grabbed the discarded dress and used it to wipe her face before moving up behind Lena and lining up her cock. She slipped in with ease and could feel the last few waves of Lena’s orgasm leave her body as she sunk in further.

“God Lena your walls are pulling me in your such a greedy slut. You want to cum again don’t you. I can feel it. Cum for me Lena. Cum around my cock,” Kara pounded harder, her balls slapping against Lena’s clit bringing her closer to bliss.”That’s it. You take my cock so well.” ”KARA!!” Lena’s walls started to collapse against her and Kara had to use her strength to hold up Lena’s body. “O Rao, O god. Your such a good little slut Lena. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Kara was close. So Close. She picked up her pace and used Lena’s pussy for her pleasure. When she came her hips jolted forwards and she held Lena in place as she released rope after rope of her hot cum inside of her soulmates body shuddering against her as she came down from her high.

She doesn’t remember when but she must have brought them to bed at some point because when she woke she was alone. The opposite side of the bed was cool to her touch and it was evident Lena had vacated that spot a while ago. She used her senses to see if she was still in the apartment. She couldn’t see her anywhere or smell her anymore. Lena was gone. How dare she leave her. She was from the great house of El an earth born should be so lucky that Rao chose her to be bound to. She was called into the DEO shortly after she woke. When she showed up Alex informed her of 2 rival gangs who were in a turf war that were gunning down each other in the streets and that she was needed to help stop them from hurting civilians. Before flying away and leaving the DEO she made sure to let Alex know how she felt. “Let the humans solve their own problems. I was not sent to this earth to clean up after their messes. I was sent to rule.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Kara will get straightened out soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Lena is feeling  
> A little bit of Astra's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astra has a chapter coming up next.
> 
> Then in chapter 13 Kara gets back to her super chipper self. Wonder how she is going to react when she finds out what she did.

Chapter 11 - aftermath Lena

When Lena awoke she was sore all over. She quickly extracted herself from the body that was draped over her and headed to the washroom. When she looked in the mirror her body was covered in love marks. Love marks. Could she really call them that. There was nothing loving about the sex they had last night. It was primal and a part of her should have stopped it before it even started. They talked about waiting and that was what she wanted to do. She just didn’t want to say no to her. She wanted Kara. All of her. Maybe it was her fault Kara was like this now. This was nothing like the first time they had shared together. 

No something was wrong. Kara was acting strange. She needed to get out of there. She wanted to break down and cry and she didn’t want to do that around Kara. She didn’t want to do that around anyone. She went out to the living room quickly finding her phone and texting her driver to pick her up before hurrying into last night's clothing. She really didn’t expect to stay the night. Thankfully Astra was with the boys and hopefully they would all be asleep when she got home. The only one to witness her doing the walk of shame would be her driver if she had any say in the matter. 

When she got in the car her mind was racing. They had talked about this. They had both decided to take things slow. She thought Kara was on the same page as her and after finding everything out about soulmates last night she felt used. Never had she ever been so degraded before during sex. To feel like no more than a hot body to fuck and fill. Kara was not who she thought she was. Her heart hurt deeply when she left her this morning she just didn’t want to be used again. Soulmate or not she deserved better. If she was going to be bonded to someone for the rest of her life she deserved to be treated as an equal.

Unlocking the door to her apartment she tried to be as quiet as possible not wanting to wake anyone up. Nope today was not her day. Astra was sitting at the large table coffee in hand reading the newspaper evidently awaiting her return. Shit. shit. Shit. shit. There was no escape. “Go change. I see something is bothering you and I can’t talk to you while your wearing that.” Lena’s eyes followed Astra’s to the large stain on the side of her dress. The spot that Kara wiped her face on the night before. Great. Just great. She was just going to have to throw out this dress no way was she sending it to her dry cleaners with the rest of her clothes. 

Lena entered her bedroom and immediately deposited last nights outfit in her garbage beside her bed. She walked into the bathroom and started the shower sure that she reeked like sex and that Astra could smell that as well. She turned up the water as hot as possible and scrubbed herself raw. She felt so dirty after everything that happened last night. She dried off fast and put on a pair of sweats. The ones she saved for the worst days of her period. They were warm and comfy and she needed all the comfort that she could get right now.

Her hair was still damp and it made the grey of her MIT sweater even darker. Astra had made her an eggwhite omelette with bulletproof coffee. Her breakfast of choice and the thoughtfulness of it brought her to tears. She was already emotional but now she was at her tipping point. Astra came up behind her and pulled her in a hug rocking her side to side. “What happened Lena.” Lena went on to explain how Kara set up the apartment and how perfect the start of the evening was. Then how Kara went away quickly to go help with an emergency. She even told her how the last bit of her evening went as embarrassing as it was. She was just so confused. How could Kara be so sweet one moment and so possessive the next. Astra seemed just as baffled by Kara’s behaviour as she was. 

“Lena, that doesn’t sound like Kara at all. If both of you decided to wait then she would have waited. Why didn’t you say something. Surely she would have stopped. I raised her better than that.” “It was like I wasn’t in control of my own body Astra. I had no control. Somewhere in the back of my mind was screaming for me to stop it. But I couldn’t. It was like instinct. My body wanted it. No it felt like it needed it. It didn’t care that Kara and I said we wanted to wait. It just bent to her will. It felt useless to try to fight against it, so I just gave in and let it happen. I couldn’t even move during it.” Lena broke down in Astra’s arms and let the tears fall.

“O hunny, I am so so sorry. It’s the bond. I found my soulmate back on Krypton. He was a nice man that cared about the community and wanted to see it thrive, until one day he didn’t. His name was Non. I didn’t see him changing at first. It started out slow. Eventually he became controlling and used the bond we shared to control me. He wanted a son. An heir to take over the dictatorship that he turned our city into. I didn’t want to have more children. Not after losing my son before his first year due to a flaw in his genetics. I couldn’t go through that again. I had my niece.... Kara. She was enough for me. He brought me to my knees every night until one night I fought back. I fled. Leaving behind the life we had built together. Our small city that looked up to us, and the place where I buried my son. I moved in with Alura and her family and lost myself in my work. My sister and her husband kept Non away and one day he just disappeared. As much as your soulmate completes you. They can also tear you apart.” Astra’s arms held her tightly in the motherly embrace that she had always craved.

“Your her aunt. So that’s how you knew Kara from before Krypton fell. Did you know that our souls were bound when you met me,” Lena asked between sobs needed to know the answer. “Yes. Which made you family Lena, and on Krypton family sticks together. El mayara. It means stronger together.” Astra answered her before she could even get a chance to ask what that meant. But there was still something else eating away at her brain. “Astra. What did you do to prevent yourself from having more children.” She had to know. She needed to know. She was on birth control and she still got pregnant the last time. “It’s different on earth. Our birth control methods from on Krypton would most likely have no effect here on a planet with a yellow sun. With time I think I could create a device to prevent pregnancy.” The look that Lena must have given Astra gave her away. “I’ll go out and see if I can find the ingredients to make the tea. You must drink it right away.” Lena watched as Astra rushed to the door her body already missing being wrapped in her motherly embrace. “There is no guarantee that it will work. I’m sorry” Astra said before shutting the door behind her.

Lena didn’t know. She didn’t know if she wanted more kids. If she was ready for more kids. Protection kinda just gets thrown on the window when your soulmate is all hot and horny for you influencing your desires and blocking all common sense. Could she really do it though. Take away the possibility of Kara having more family here on earth. This wasn’t a decision to be taken lightly and she really didn’t know who to turn to. The one person she wanted to talk to about this put her in this situation and she didn’t want to see her again. How could Kara do this to her she promised to wait. She grabbed the blanket off of the couch and curled into a ball. She felt so weak. She felt broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all your comments and kudos. I think you can see where this is going. Sooo... baby names that begin with L or... El leave some in your comments.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Astra chapter

Chapter 12

After rushing around the black market and trying to find the orchid from the moon of Wegthorn. Its medicinal properties were discovered by Jax-Ur before he went mad and destroyed the moon of Wegthorn. She discovered the plant long ago in his medical journals and drank a cup of it habitually to prevent herself from having another child. If what Lena said was true about Kara she wanted to give her that option. That is if it would even work for her since the yellow sun enhances everyone's natural capabilities there was a good chance this would not work. 

The desperate look in Lena’s eyes though drove her to complete her mission. She knew her pain she used to experience it herself. If she wanted to, she could have used the bond she shared with Non against him but that would have went against everything that she stood for. She would never stoop to that level. It was control. Limited control at best but using your emotions to manipulate your partners was weak. She was not weak. She was strong. Once she found the black orchid she bought a whole plant instead of just a few petals just in case the tea worked for Lena. It was her choice to have children if she wanted them. She deserved to make that choice and not have it taken away from her.

When she entered the building she could hear screams coming from the top penthouse. She didn’t bother rushing to the private elevator if it was an emergency it would take to long. She took flight and landed on the balcony. She could see Kara towering over Lena who was cowering in the corner. She tried the balcony door and it was unlocked so she rushed in. “Back off Kara. She asked you to leave. Do not wake the children.” Kara scoffed, “you mean the children she kept from me for years. I have every right to them as she does. She is my soulmate we are suppose to be together. You are the one that needs to leave Astra.”

Great something was really wrong with Kara. She scanned her body and noticed no abnormalities. Strange. Maybe some sort of viral infection causing a lapse in neuro function causing her to behave differently. She placed the plant down on the table before rushing Kara and flying her through the floor to ceiling penthouse window. Luckily it overlooked the balcony and the glass wouldn’t fall onto citizens below. “You need to have an attitude adjustment Kara. You cannot treat your soulmate that way. I will not allow it.”

“I can and I will. She is mine we are bound together for life. We should be living together. Lena needs my protection. I need to be with my family to protect them.” “Right now they just need protection from you,” Astra swung her fist and she swung hard. She landed and uppercut and launched Kara higher into the air. She chased after her and kicked her hard in the chest. Kara’s punches were not even landing. Astra used Kara’s rage against her. Rage in battle was blinding. In order to properly defeat an enemy one’s mind needed to be free of distractions.

She kept flying out of the way and she could tell Kara was getting frustrated. She was sure the media had already caught sight of their battle so the DEO would soon be notified. She needed Alex to come and contain her sister. Something was very wrong with Kara. “Is that all you got dear niece.” Taunting Kara seemed to enrage her even more. When Kara flew at her with her arm out she caught Kara’s outstretched arm and flung her over her shoulder. Instead of letting go she yanked Kara back into her and used her free arm to elbow her in the head. 

Kara was dazed now, it looked like she was flying around drunk. Good Kara was tiring out. She needed her to be weak or else she would be able to escape DEO custody. She needed to get back to Lena to make sure her and the boys were okay. They were most likely all scared of what was happening around them. When Kara came at her again she launched them both towards the ground. Kara made impact with the ground leaving a crater in the park that would take weeks to fix. Before she could let the dazed supergirl get up she kicked her in the face, knocking her out. “I’m so sorry Kara.”

It took a grand total of 30 seconds for DEO agents to swarm her. She raised her hands up in the air and sank down to her knees. Alex stormed up to her, “WHAT DID YOU DO.” “We need to talk in private.” Alex marched her over 30ft from where supergirl was being attended to, “talk.” “Something is wrong with Kara. Lena said she was fine before going out to help with the fire last night but when she came back she was… different.” She wasn’t sure if Kara had fully explained the kryptonian soulmate bond to Alex and she really didn’t have time to explain it. “This morning she forced herself into Lena’s apartment and I would hate to think what she would have done if I didn’t arrive back when I did. Something happened to her Alex. Something in between having dinner with Lena and when she returned home. It had to have happened at the structure fire. You need to take your agents there to check it out after locking Kara up. I love Kara but the behaviour she is exhibiting now she will regret. Please Alex you need to go look at that building. If whatever it is can affect Kara then it can affect me.”

It looked like Alex was fighting an internal battle. She knew she would understand when Kara woke but she needed to be back with Lena and the boys by then. She knew that is where Kara would want her to be if she was in the right mental state. “Alex bring Kara in and lock her in a cell. Come to Lena’s after. I will show you the surveillance footage. Just please let me go and restrain her. Something is really wrong and I need to check on Lena and the boys.” Begging. General Astra was reduced to begging and beating up family. 

Alex unlocked the cuffs that she had been put in and stepped away from her, “fine. I’ll escort my sister back to the DEO and then head over to Lena’s. I will get my men to poke around the structure fire to see if there is anything amiss. If your lying to me I will lock you up Astra and you will never see anything but four walls for the rest of your existence.” “I will happily forfeit my life if it turns out that I am mistaken. I know my niece, and you know your sister. Lock her up and make sure she can’t escape. I will show you the footage and between that and talking to Kara when she wakes up you will know what I know. That Kara is no longer the Kara we know and love.” 

She turned on her heel and took off back to Lena’s penthouse. When she arrived the boys were clinging to Lena who was still cowering in the same corner. Her heart broke for the girl. No one deserved to be treated this way. “Lincoln, Lucas, go grab your blankets and pillows. We are going to build a fort in mommy's room and watch minions.” The children looked hesitant. They didn’t want to leave their mother. When they left the living room she scooped the poor girl up in her arms, “it’s okay now. Kara won’t be able to hurt you again. Agent Danvers from the DEO will be coming by to look at your security footage to corroborate my story.” 

“I… I saw on the news. The boys came out when they heard the window break. I just couldn’t move. I felt paralyzed. I felt weak. If you didn’t come back when you did I wouldn’t have been able to protect myself or the boys.” She held Lena close and settled them both on the bed. “It’s okay. I made it back in time. Something is wrong with Kara. You said she acted strange after she came back last night after the fire and I think something happened to her. Just know Lena she would never have done anything like that to you if she wasn’t affected by whatever was at the site of the fire. I know it doesn’t excuse it or make it better but she is not in her right mind. Draw strength from your children. You need them now as much as they need you. I will see to agent Danvers and clean up the mess in the living room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really loving all the name suggestions!
> 
> Next chapter will be in Alex's point of view and then Kara will get healed up and we will see how she deals with everything that happened. I think Lena deserves some flowers, a huge apology, a spa day perhaps.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of Alex's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before we get Kara back.

Chapter 13

Alex was shocked to see Kara so weak and broken. To her she was the strongest woman alive. Her best friend and sister. She didn’t want to believe Astra when she said that Kara was not acting like herself but after she woke up in her cell at the DEO Alex knew. She knew that this Kara was not the Kara she grew up with. The one that would do anything and everything to protect the ones she loved. “Let me out Alex. What are you jealous that I help the DEO more than you and you’re being replaced. That you are now living in my shadow and no one gives 2 shits about you. You wouldn’t amount to anything if it wasn’t for me. You wouldn’t have been recruited if you didn’t have an alien living with you. You are nothing without me. So let me out of this cell Alex.”

She had to walk away. Kara’s words cut deep and she was feeling super insecure about herself and her position now. Sure having Kara as a sister helped get her recruited for this job but she liked to think that she proved her own worth. She went over to Director Jon’zz office and knocked on the door, “come in agent Danvers. I take it this has something to do with supergirl being held in containment.” Nothing went past J’onn thanks to him being able to read minds. “Yes. Just in case we can’t find a cure to whatever is going on with her. Could you maybe do your thing and show up as Kara at Catco a couple times a day. You know just to keep up appearances. Please it would mean a lot to Kara. You know how much she loves her job.” “We will see. Work hard and find out whatever did this to supergirl. Alien crime rate is up more than ever. We need her.”

Alex left his office knowing that she was dismissed. She already sent a team out to see if there was anything out of the ordinary at the factory fire, so she decided to head to Lena’s. She knocked on the door to the penthouse and Astra opened it for her a few seconds later. “Follow me. I will show you the footage. Then you will know that Kara is not herself.” “O trust me. I already believe you. She woke up shortly after she was placed in the cell. The things she said to me… They… Let’s just say Kara would never say those things to me ever.”

The video played and Alex noticed that Lena went to answer the door. Kara was standing right outside of it pacing looking agitated from the view she got from the camera in the hallway. When Lena opened the door Kara pushed it open even farther making Lena stumble back and land on her feet. “What are you doing here Kara.” “You are mine Lena, and as mine we need to be together. Soulmates don’t live apart. They live together.” Kara was growling. Kara never growled. Lena was sliding back pushing herself away from Kara, as Kara approached her. Lena kept sliding back until she was in the far corner of the living room. 

Alex watched as Astra flew in and tried to calm Kara down and make her see reason. Then Astra threw both herself and Kara out the window. The rest of which was caught on tape by many curious civilians watching from down below. “Wow. That was. Just wow. How is Lena holding up.” “As well as can be expected. She is trying to be strong. She just wanted things to work out with Kara so badly. I am not sure what’s going to happen next.” Both women had far away looks both pondering what the consequences of Kara’s actions would be to those around her. 

“Agent Danvers,” Alex answered her phone. “Okay. Bag it and bring it back to the DEO. Put it in a lead lined room. Find out who owns the building. We need to get all this done stat before the city realizes supergirl is MIA.” “What did they find Alex,” Astra needed to know. Kara was like a daughter to her. “They found a glowing red rock up on the roof hidden in an air vent.” “Red kryptonite. Kara has been poisoned. She is acting from the darkest recesses in her mind. I will be back in an hour. Hopefully with the cure. Stay with Lena.”

Wow okay. Just leave me with a woman I haven’t met before and my nephews who don’t even know that I am there aunt. Great just great. Astra was gone before she could even protest. Ugghhhh. She called out for the boys, “Hey Lincoln, Lucas, its agent Danvers from the DEO.” 2 golden haired boys peered around the door at the end of the hall. They opened the door to the room and both of them stepped into the hallway shutting the door behind them. They puffed up their chests. “Why are you here agent Alex,” Lucas asked, “and where’s Astra” Lincoln chimed in. Wow interrogation by toddlers. They did not provide training for this scenario. “Astra went out to get something to help supergirl. She is really sick and needs help. I am here to watch over you and your mom. Keep you all safe.” The boys seemed to accept her answer as they both nodded at her. “Come with us then. We are all safer together. We are watching despicable me with mommy. She is sad so don’t be mean,” Lincoln gave her a stern look which made her lift her hands up in the air. Wow these kids were smart and intimidating. 

When she entered the room Lena was in the middle of a massive bed pillows piled high against the back of the headboard. “I know we haven’t met yet, but I am agent Danvers of the DEO. Astra went out to find a cure for Kara. She has been infected by red kryptonite. She asked me to stay behind and keep you all company.” Lena lifted her gaze and their eyes locked together before the raven haired woman looked away. “You are Kara’s sister. This isn’t quite how I planned on meeting you for the first time. Please excuse my attire, it’s been a pretty hard night for me which turned into a rough morning.”

Alex waved her off Lena looked gorgeous. It was no wonder that Kara fell for her and fell hard. “I umm. I just want you to know that Kara isn’t herself. Anything that she has said and done to hurt you she will beat herself up for. She will take it hard. I’m not asking you to forgive her. Just keep an open mind. We will get her back to herself. She really wants things to work out between all of you.” “Thank you Alex but I think I need some time to wrap my head around everything. To be able to trust again.” Alex knew how that felt. It took her awhile to trust J’onn after he came out as martian manhunter. It’s not the same but everyone deals with trust issues differently. She just hoped that Kara could win Lena back. She knew how much Kara’s life was incomplete without Lena and the boys. 

“Agent Danvers what is your favourite movie we can put it on,” Lucas asked with the TV remote in hand. “Well when I was your age I used to watch the Lion King. Do you have that one.” Well since they both looked at Alex like she had two heads she decided that they have never heard of it before. “Mom can we watch the Lion King,” Lincoln asked Lena handing her the remote. “Sure darling. It was one of my favourite movies as well.” Lena pressed a few buttons on the remote and bought the movie from google play for them all to watch. 

“Who wants popcorn. I can go make some,” Alex volunteered wanting to help the family in anyway she could. Even if it was just to make them snacks to enjoy while watching a movie. “Top shelf. Door next to the fridge. I hope you know how to make stovetop popcorn.” “Okay I’ll be right back thanks Lena.” Alex busied herself around the kitchen. She found the kernels, oil, and a large pot. If the kids were like Kara they were going to need a lot of popcorn. While the pot was on the stove heating up she caught a whiff of something foul. Something rotting. She glanced around and spotted a few mugs with black liquid in them. “Hey Lena. There is some bad smelling liquid in your mug’s on the counter. I am just going to throw it down the drain.”

Lena dashed out of the room like she was determined to win a race. She grabbed one of the mugs of foul smelling liquid and took it back like a shot. Wow she must really be thirsty. The second mug went down just as fast as the first and she nearly gagged. They smelled so bad there was no way in hell they could taste good. “You know you just could have said hey Alex don’t throw those out.” “Sorry , it's just…. Astra made them for me… It will hopefully prevent pregnancy.” She was going to kill Kara. What the fucking hell. Lena looked like she was about to cry. FUCK. 

She moved hesitantly over to the woman and when she didn’t move away from her she wrapped her up in a hug. “I don’t know what to do or say Lena. Kara told me she wanted to wait. I. I…. It’s the red kryptonite Lena. If Kara hadn’t been poisoned she wouldn’t be acting this way. It’s turned her from good to evil, she will hate herself when she is cured.” “Just keep telling me that it wasn’t her. I believe you Alex, it will just be hard to forget what happened.” “Come on, let's go watch the movie.” Alex took the popcorn off the stove and they both headed into the bedroom.

When Astra finally arrived with the cure they were already done the Lion King and were back to watching despicable me. As much as Alex and Lena tried there was no convincing the boys to watch Lady and the Tramp. “What took you so long. You said you would be back in an hour,” she questioned Astra. “My apologies the formula for the antidote was not found in my kodex. I had to use all my contacts to find the solution.” Astra held up a vial of red liquid. “Okay we got the cure let’s go. Kara has suffered long enough. I am sure she has all the agents running away from her by now.”

Alex and Astra left Lena’s penthouse together and headed to the DEO. When they arrived Kara was thrashing around in her cell. “I hope you found the cure for this agent Danvers. The world needs supergirl,” said director Jon’zz “Astra has it. Speaking of which how do we administer it.” “We need to let it in through the vents. As soon as she breaths it into her lungs the cure will fight off the effects of the red kryptonite. Then we should get Kara back. It should also knock her out. That way you can set her up in the lab to monitor her vitals Alex. We don’t know the long term effects.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many different types of kryptonite. I might introduce some x-kryptonite at some point. Streaky the cat seems pretty fly. And I mean they need a pet am I right.....


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the Kara chapter. Not sure when I will update this next as I am doing it chapter by chapter. I got a nasty cut on my hand when throwing out my bed frame this weekend. (side note: this is the fourth bed frame I have broke this year. None in a sexual way sadly.) It hurts to type and I am currently doing it one handed. At this point my 91 year old oma can type faster than me. 
> 
> Anyways... I hope you enjoy the chapter and I can have a new one up soon. I will keep updating the storm ahead though for all of you reading that. I have all but one chapter to finish to end that part of the series.

Chapter 14

Kara woke with a start. Lena. O god Lena. Did she really do that to her. Kara could barely believe that she took advantage of her connection with her bonded. She called Lena a slut and used her body for her pleasure. It was enough to make her sick and she quickly rushed to the washroom all the wires attached to her body still stuck in place ripped from their machines. She expelled all the contents in her stomach as she let the tears fall. She just ruined the chances of finally getting back together with Lena for good. She would never see Lena or her kids ever again. 

She must have cried herself to sleep because when she came to consciousness she was back in medical. Kara noticed Alex sitting in a chair in the corner looking over an ipad, “how long have I been out.” “Kara.” Alex rushed out of the chair and to her side to help her sit up. “Well you were infected saturday night, weren’t cured until early Sunday evening, woke up briefly around 11pm emptied your stomach. J’onn found you and brought you back here, and now your up and its monday midday.”

“Work, I need to get to work, Alex. Cat is going to kill me or fire me.” O god she didn’t want to lose her job she worked so hard to get to where she was. “J’onn is covering for you until you are back on your feet. I think you might owe him one.” She chuckled a little to herself. She wondered how the director of the DEO would take to working for Cat Grant for a day. “I think I will owe him more than one if he survives the day. Lena. O god is she okay.” “I think she will be. Astra and I did a good job of explaining that you were under the influence and your actions weren’t your own.” Kara did her best to hold it all together when Alex explained everything else that happened from the fire where the red kryptonite was placed to Astra figuring out the cure.

Okay so Lena knew she didn’t mean anything by what she said and did. It still doesn’t turn back time and change the fact that she did those things to her. She took advantage of their bond and she promised Lena she would wait. She promised herself that she would wait. She needed to get to Lena she needed to apologize. She jumped off the bed and was a little unsteady on her feet. Alex stuck out a hand to help stabilize her and she was thankful for it because she surely would have fell. “What’s happening to me.” “Well Astra kicked your ass remember. Which was pretty cool we still have footage of that, but… The cure did wipeout your powers. So your not healing as fast as you normally would and Astra gave you quite the beating.”

“I need to go see Lena. I need to apologize. Alex can you take me there. She deserves to hear how sorry I am from me and not you and Astra. It’s my fault. I should have scanned the area I should have noticed the kryptonite.” “Woah. Kara. Kara slow down. There was no way for you to know it was there. You can’t always scan a building before you go into it. That man might not have lived if you didn’t get to him on time. Come on let’s get you dressed. I don’t think you should walk around the city dressed as supergirl when you don’t have your powers.”

Kara got dressed taking note of the outfit that she was wearing. She didn’t mind the material. The colour was just not her. It was dark and she wanted supergirl to be a bright shining beacon for when people were in a dark place. She would have to get Winn to make one just like it but in red and blue. The front zipper would give her easy access to…. She shook her head and tried to shake away the memory of her doing Lena in her super suit. It was nothing at all how she wanted their first time back together to be. 

The ride to Lcorp took about 30 minutes because Kara forced Alex out of the SUV to go get her some flowers to give to Lena. She used her press pass from Catco to bypass security claiming to have an interview scheduled with miss Luthor. When she arrived at Lena’s floor there was a desk off to the side of the elevator with a pleasant looking woman sitting behind it. “Hi. May I help you.” “I’m here to see Lena Luthor.” “Sorry who are you. I don’t seem to see her scheduled in with anyone at this time. If you want to see miss Luthor I suggest you make an appointment.” The brunette told Kara but she wasn’t going to make an appointment. “Could you just tell her that Kara Danver’s is here to see her.” She worked her best sad eyes and added “please” for good measure.

The woman lifted the phone to her ear and thanks to her not having her powers she couldn’t listen in to find out what Lena was saying. Her anxiety was climbing by the second she was getting so nervous. Her palms were sweating and she had to wipe them on her pants as she waited to find out if she would be let in to see Lena or not. “Miss Luthor will see you now.”

“Thanks,” she groaned out as she moved from a sitting position to standing. Alex wanted her to take a walker but she was already embarrassed enough that she needed help getting here she convinced her to let her take a cane instead. She hobbled over to the door and Lena’s secretary was quick to stand up and open it for her. She smiled at the girl and nodded her thanks before entering the room before her.

The room was bright and had a great view of the National city skyline. The decor was all pristine and white. There was a couch off to the right hand side and bookshelves lined the walls. Lena was sat at her desk staring at her and she gulped. She barely knew what to say. Nothing she said could make up for what she had done. “These are for you,” she stuck out the flowers with the hand not gripping the cane and hobbled over to Lena’s desk. 

When Lena grabbed the bunch of flowers in her hand their fingers brushed. She still felt that jolt rushing through her and she knows that Lena did as well because the flowers landed on the floor. “Sorry. Lena. I am so so sorry.” She bent down to pick up the flowers and lost her balance smashing her head on the side of the desk. She lifted her hand to her head when she felt something wet trickle down it. She pulled her hand back when she touched the sticky liquid and her fingers were coated in red. “Shit.”

Lena was at her side in a second, “here let me see. Shit it looks like you might need some stitches. Come with me I should have a first aid kit in the washroom. Kara was led to Lena’s private washroom to the side of her office. It was massive. Her entire office was larger than her apartment. “You don’t have to help me you know. Alex is downstairs and she is going to take me back to the DEO. I never really bothered getting a license you know with being able to fly and all. I kinda wish I had one now though. I’m really sorry Lena.”

“Kara…. I’m just going to need some time. I know you weren’t in your right mind that much is clear. I just. I need some time before I feel comfortable being alone around you. I have no intention of keeping the kids from you. I never have and I never will. I just need some time to feel safe around you again. In the meantime you should probably go get your driver's license. I don’t feel comfortable with you flying around the city with our children.” Lena was trying to be lighthearted Kara could tell. She really appreciated it though.

She was instructed to sit on the counter and she did as she was told. She was facing a shower. A shower. Well maybe Lena didn’t have time to have one at home. She was caught staring and she gulped again. “This might sting a little,” Lena said before wiping away some of the blood to clean out the cut. “ARGGHHH.” “Don’t be such a baby Kara.” “Easy for you to say. I am used to not feeling any pain, and now. Now I am the biggest gimp in the entire universe. I have no powers.”

It was really easy for her to have a pity party when her actions were the cause of this. “Well now you are just a mere mortal like the rest of us. So suck it up and maybe we can take the kids to the fair next weekend.” The fair.The fairs were awesome. Yup okay she could shut up. She sat silently while Lena finished cleaning her cut and putting a bandaid on it. “So the fair. Can we get cotton candy and ride all the rides.” Did Lena just. Wow she got an eye roll.

Lena follow Kara back out to her office and the first thing she noticed was the brown package that was on her desk. It seemed like Lena noticed it as well, “Yes Sam. There seems to be a Package on my desk. Okay. Thanks. That will be All.” Kara strained her ears trying to listen into the conversation but all she heard was a faint ticking. Ticking. O no. She hobbled around the desk as fast as she could and threw Lena down on the ground covering her as best as she could. 

BOOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing speeds up forgiveness like sacrificing your life for someone else's...
> 
> Kara will be fine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's point of view

Chapter 15

As soon as Lena saw Kara move she knew something was wrong. Her whole body tensed up and when she was thrown to the crowd pain radiated throughout her body. The bomb went off but she wasn’t burned Kara had used herself to protect her. The windows of the room exploded and glass littered the floor. She could feel when it happened she just couldn’t hear it. 

The room started to fill with smoke but the body on top of her was dead weight. Kara. Sweet Kara without any of her powers sacrificed herself to save her. She should have been there for Kara when she woke. She should have pushed away her fears of the girl because she was in love with never meant to hurt her. Kara would do just about anything for her because she was so in love with her Lena realized. Kara loved her so much she just gave her life to protect her.

Tears were flowing steadily down her cheeks and she is sure her sobs could be heard from the road. Agent Danvers stormed through the door of her office just as supergirl flew in through the window. Wait supergirl. Maybe when Kara threw her onto the ground she hit her head harder than she thought. Maybe this was all just a dream and she would wake up and Kara would still be in her office smiling back at her. 

Kara’s body was lifted from her and she missed the contact. Agent Danvers helped her to her feet and supergirl flew Kara out of the window. But it couldn’t have been supergirl, Kara was just here. Kara was just here saving her life. She screamed when the person with Kara jumped out the window taking her away from her. Agent Danvers was holding her back keeping her from getting any closer to the edge of the building. She could see Alex's lips moving but she didn’t understand anything she was saying. 

The room was filling with smoke and fast. Supergirl reappeared again and picked her up this time and flew with her out of her office. This really wasn’t Kara. Her body didn’t get that same feeling when they touched and she was starting to wonder who this really was. When supergirl touched down she was on a balcony with Astra waiting for her. “Kara. She she saved my life. She got herself killed just to save me.”

Lena’s sobs grew stronger and her body was shaking uncontrollably as her emotions grew. Astra wrapped her arms around her and held her and the embrace was comforting. Why wasn’t Astra crying though. She was Kara’s aunt. Shouldn’t she be upset about her death as well. Astra pulled back from the hug holding her face in her hands and using her thumbs to wipe away her tears while she talked to her. Lena still couldn’t understand a word she was saying so she shook her head while pointing to her ears.

Astra took her hand and led her further into the building away from the balcony. The inside was full of DEO agents like Alex, and she knew she must be in their secret facility. She had always wanted to come and check out the kind of tech they had in their buildings since Kara mentioned they were pretty advanced. Looking around though she saw nothing out of the ordinary and a few things that her products would greatly improve upon. 

Once out of the hive of people she was led down another corridor and into a med bay. She looked around the room and noticed blonde hair on the bed. The body connected to machines. Some used to breathe for the blonde and another monitored her heart. Lena focused on the heart monitor and noticed a rhythm. It was weak but it was there. She ran over to Kara’s side and clutched her hand knocking over a lamp in the process.

Kara’s stats started to drop and her panicking from early was back in full force. Astra was behind her with the light in a flash and directed it down at Kara’s body. Her heart rate picked back up again until the beating became steady. All around Kara’s bed there was yellow lights she just realized. Great she just almost killed her soulmate, the one that just saved her life by being a clumsy idiot.

Lena gripped Kara’s hand tighter in her own and this time when she cried they were happy tears. She was happy that Kara was still alive. That she still had a chance to be with the woman that she loved. She was not going to let this opportunity pass her up again. She was going to make the most of the time that she and Kara had left together. Someone was trying to kill her now, and Kara was always going to be in danger since she is supergirl. Life is so short to push her away.

When Agent Danver’s arrived she gave her a sympathetic look. Astra must have told her that she could not near a thing. Alex had an ipad in one hand and a notepad in the other. 

-Astra told me that you can’t hear me. That is common after being so close to an explosion. May I check you out.

Lena just nodded her head in response. Alex inspected her ears and gave her a thumbs up before writing more to her

\- Everything looks as it should. Are you injured anywhere else.

Lena grabbed the pen and paper from Alex. Appreciated Kara’s sister working hard to communicate with her.

-No more injuries, but so many questions. How is she still alive Alex.

She handed the paper back and watched the agent review her words and decide how best to respond. She looked over at Kara and gently squeezed her hand taking comfort in the warmth of it. 

-We don’t know. I have a theory though.

-What do you think happened Agent Danvers

While Alex wrote her lengthy response she leaned in and kissed the blondes cheek. The heart rate monitor beeped a bit faster. Before she had time to really think about it Alex handed her back the notepad. 

-I think you being in danger kickstarted her powers. She told me all about how on Krypton people would have soulmates. A bond that is never breakable and how you just love that person instantly. She said it was like Rao crafted them especially for you. I think the need to protect her soulmate gave her her powers back. It might have only been temporary though. We will only know for sure when she wakes up. 

Kara was alive and that was really all that mattered. The boys were safe with Astra doing lord knows what in this facility, but the people that she loved were safe. 

-Can you bring Astra and the boys in here. Kara should be around her family when she wakes up.

She passed the notebook back to Alex and the woman nodded back to her. When Alex left the room and she was finally alone again with Kara she kissed her on the lips. Kara lips were chapped but she still got that electric buzz running through her veins from it. The machines once again picked up and now she had a theory of her own that she wanted to explore. She placed her hands on either side of the blondes face and kissed her with everything she had. She poured all of her love into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is quite as powerful as true loves kiss. Feeling a little disney nostalgia... I hoped you liked the chapter. Thank you for all your kind comments and kudos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter of Kara waking up.

Chapter 16

Kara’s eyes fluttered open and her mate was laid out on top of her which was odd considering the last thing she remembers was that she was topping Lena. She tried to move and she groaned out in pain. Her whole body hurt even more than it did before she went to go see Lena. “Can you do what you just did. It seemed to be helping,” Kara said bashfully. Lena didn’t seem to hear her though so she pressed her finger to her lips tapping them. Lena laughed at her and then obliged pressing her lips against Kara’s.

They were the softest lips Kara has ever kissed. They were full and soft against hers and she moved with them like they had been doing this their whole lives. “Gross,” she heard coming from the entrance of the room. She turned her head “Lincoln, Lucas,” Lena said quickly jumping away from Kara. Kara felt the loss of contact immediately and apparently her body felt it as well because she felt even weaker than before.

“Boy’s why don’t you come lay with Kara. I have another theory I want to test,” said Lena and Kara looked at her curiously. What kind of theory could she possibly be working on. She felt it when the boys jumped up and sat on either side of her. She felt better. Stronger even. She wasn’t nearly in as much pain as before, maybe Lena was onto something. “Lena,” Kara called out trying to get her attention but Lena didn’t even look at her when she called out to her. She was busy writing something to Alex on a piece of paper.

“Calm down little one. She can’t hear you for the time being,” Astra explained to Kara. The blonde couldn’t help but start to cry. She couldn’t protect Lena like she should have. If only she had her powers she would have known there was a bomb in there earlier and could have flown it and or Lena out the window to protect her. She couldn’t completely save her bonded from damage. She was still hurt because of her. All she did was hurt her.

Her boys seemed to sense her distress and clutched their tiny hands tighter around her. “Ow ow ow boys,” Kara tried not to scream but their strong little hands were gripping her to hard. They were used to being able to show their strength around her. “Sorry guys. I don’t have my powers right now. You are going to have to be just as gentle with me as you are with your mom,” she explained to them.

Now not only was she crying because she hurt Lena. They boys were crying because they accidentally hurt her. “Hey it’s okay. It was an accident. You didn’t know. Calm down guys. I’m okay, your mom is okay. Everyone is doing fine alright.” Both boys looked so similar with their bottom lip trembling both working hard to try to stop their tears. “We just got you. Please don’t die mommy,” Lincoln begged. It seemed that Lena watched the entire exchange. 

“What did the boys just call you Kara. I may not be able to hear right now but I am still pretty good at reading lips,” Lena asked her and she was at a loss for words. “Ummm,” the blonde was trying to figure out a way to let Lena know that the boys know about her being their other mother but it seemed that Lucas beat her to it. He typed out on the little ipad he had in his hand and handed it to his mother.

-We know

Kara watched as Lena furrowed her brow in confusion. Kara know’s she didn’t tell the boys that she was their other mother. She also asked Astra about it but she didn’t tell them either. She was beginning to wonder herself but maybe it was like how after she spent a minute with them she knew. She knew that they were hers. She held them even closer to her and took comfort in their warmth. 

“We can talk about this later. Perhaps when I can hear,” Lena looked frustrated and she really tried not to take it personally. “Kara I was just talking to Alex and she says in a few hours you should be able to go home. I think it best if you come back with us back to my place. You seem to be doing better in our presence and then at least Astra can keep an eye on you and help you out until you are better,” did Lena really just tell her that she would get to go home with her. She might have just sacrificed herself to save the woman she loved, was in more pain that she has ever been in, but this was the best day of her life. She woke up to a kiss from the love of her life and now she was getting to go home with her kids. Even if it wasn’t her home. Not yet. 

Kara reached for the notepad in Lena’s hand to let her know how she felt about heading home with her and the boys.

-Thank you Lena. I am sorry I couldn’t save your hearing. Even if it is only temporary. If only I had my powers. I am so so sorry. For everything. You are to good to me

“Kara you saved my life. It is the least I can do. Besides you are my soulmate or whatever so I should be the one taking care of you. It will also give you more time to spend with the boys while I am at work.”

Work. Kara’s eyes went wide knowing that J’onn was probably not going to be able to last another day around Cat. She wrote one word down on the notepad next.

-Work

“I will take care of it. I don’t care if I have to buy the company Kara. You saved my life even when you didn’t have powers knowing that you could die. It is the least I could do. Now go take a nap so when you wake up we can head out of here,” Lena instructed her and Kara did as she was told sinking into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of Kara recovering at Lena's

Chapter 17

It had been a week since she had been at Lena’s. Her powers still had not returned but she was making the most out of her time there. She would teach the boys in kryptonian and would spend her time playing around with them and learning every possible detail about them. Every time she would look at them she was reminded of Lena and her smile grew. She loved being there for when Lena got back home from work her hearing came back and they could communicate easily once more.

It only took them a couple days before they settled into a routine. Kara loved watching how the boys would greet their mother when she would come home from work everyday. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Lena had done a great job at raising them. Kara would make dinner every night for her small family and they would all sit around talking about what the others did that day.

Kara would sit on the couch with Lena after the boys fell asleep as she enjoyed a glass of wine. She just enjoyed being around her soulmate listening to her talk. It could be about anything and Lena would still hold her interest. Everything the woman did Kara paid close attention to. Every night on the couch they would move just a little bit closer to each other. Inching closer together everyday physically and emotionally. It was helping Kara to once again feel invincible even if she didn’t have her powers back yet. 

There was still worry though. No one was able to identify the man that delivered the bomb and Kara was starting to worry. Someone was after her Lena and she didn’t have her powers to try to stop them. Alex had stationed some members of the DEO to pose as security for her building but Kara still felt like it wasn’t enough to protect the woman that she loved. 

Nightmares were plaguing her sleep and she would often wake up in a cold sweat. This morning she woke up to Lena standing over her. “Kara. Kara baby wake up. It’s just a nightmare.” Someone Lena could always manage to chase all of her demons away. She was her light in the darkness. She clutched onto Lena who was in her blue silk bathrobe and the woman climbed into bed with her and held her firmly against her and she felt safe once more. Like everything would be alright. 

When she woke up again there was no Lena. Maybe she had just dreamt it. She moved into the kitchen to make some coffee and prepare some breakfast for everyone but Lena was already shuffling around the kitchen. “Coffee,” she asked passing Kara a cup. Kara took it all to eagerly and took a sip before setting it down. Lena was still wearing her blue silk bath robe. It must not have been a dream. She wrapped the woman up in her arms. Her front pressed against Lena’s back. “Thank you,” she whispered into Lena’s ear before kissing her cheek. 

Lena turned in her arms to face her and Kara got lost in her piercing green eyes. She eventually shut her eyes and just enjoyed the embrace. She didn’t expect Lena’s lips to press against her own. She moved with them as soon as they touched. She opened her mouth and granted Lena’s tongue access. She deepened the kiss and grabbed Lena behind her legs and lifted her up onto the counter top and she was light as a feather. Lena weighed next to nothing. Her powers were back. 

“There back. Lena my powers are back. Isn’t it great.” The blonde stated showing off by lifting her couch up with one hand after speeding over to it. Kara hovered in the air and flew slowly over to Lena. When she arrived she touched back down. “Place your feet on mine,” Kara demanded. Lena jumped off the tower and did as she was told. Kara pulled her in close to her body and hovered over to the living room. They stayed like that exchanging chaste kisses and slowly spinning around the room in a slow dance until crashing in the bedroom broke them apart.

Kara set Lena down gently and kissed her lips before speeding off into the boys room. “What seems to be the problem little ones,” Kara asked the boys. “Lincoln threw a book at my tower,” Lucas complained crying out. “Okay Lincoln that wasn’t very nice of you. Why did you throw a book at your brothers tower,” Kara asked curiously. The boys rarely ever fought. “He wouldn’t share the blocks,” Lincoln gutted out his lower lip and was about to cry so she scooped him out. “Hey hey. There will be none of that. Lucas you know you have to share toys. Lincoln next time you use your words. As punishment you both will only get one sticky bun for breakfast. If your hungry after that it is plain oatmeal and no treats for the rest of the day.”

The boys grumbled and took off towards the kitchen and Kara was rather proud of her punishment. Withholding food seemed to work well for the boys as a form of punishment. She changed out of her pjs and put on a pair of jeans and a graphic tee before heading back into the kitchen. The boys were both reaching for another sticky bun and she swatted their hands away, “hey I said one. If your hungry go eat some oatmeal. Lena no more treats for them today,” Kara explained. “O Kara you really are the only one who gives them treats. I wonder when they will break your self control.” Lena came beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was perfect. These little family moments were all that she craved. 

When breakfast was finished the boys headed back into their playroom and Kara decided to speed around the kitchen cleaning everything up. It was only fair because Lena made everything. “Thank you for breakfast Lena it was delicious,” Kara said capturing Lena’s lips once more. “You got your powers back,” the raven haired woman said sadly and Kara didn’t miss it,

“Why does me getting my powers back make you so sad Lena,” Kara asked wiping a stray tear that was falling down Lena’s cheek. “It means that you won’t be here anymore. You won’t be safe. This past week has been incredible and I really don’t want you to leave. I don’t want you to have to go back to work for Cat. I went to visit her this week and explained that you were sick and the doctors didn’t know when you would get better and she a complete bitch. I can only imagine how she treats you. I also don’t like you risking your life as supergirl but I get why you do it. The world needs you Kara, but I need you just as much. The boys need you as well. Please stay with us. I don’t know if I can handle it not knowing if your okay every night. Please.”

Lena cried into her shoulder and Kara just held on tighter to the other half of her soul. “I’ll stay.” Kara kissed the side of Lena’s head and the girl stopped crying. Kara tilted Lena’s chin up to make her look into her blue eyes because she wanted to see green. “I do have one condition though.” “Name it Kara. You can have anything you want. I’ll redo the whole penthouse if it would make you stay. I would do anything to have you here with us.” “Okay here it goes… Lena… We need to decide on a pizza night. Personally I like it on mondays because who wants to cook on a monday after going back to work. I also like it on movie nights. We can negotiate on potstickers. I can always get them during work or something but I will not deny my boys the cheesy goodness that is pizza.”

“Even after this morning you would be willing to order pizza to share with them tonight,” Lena asked her raising her eyebrow. “They just get cheese. No yummy toppings for them” Kara playfully growled and Lena laughed. Kara captured her lips once more. “I really like this Lena. I really like you.” Kara rested her forehead against Lena’s and ran her hands up and down the woman's sides. “We can go at whatever pace you set. I am just really happy with what we have right now.”

Their lips met and crashed against one another and Kara could hear a siren off in the distance. “Duty calls,” she says before racing off to the room she was staying in and changed into her super suit. Lena was still touching her lips and Kara pulled her hand down and kissed them once more before leaping from the balcony. She barely heard Lena says, “but what if I want more,” before speeding away and her heart soared.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Lena loved the feeling of the blondes lips on hers and she was even happier waking up next to her. Over the week Kara had started to sleep in her bad on her insistence. She needed Kara close by. She needed to feel that the blonde was indeed beside her and alive. Kara would take off at all hours protecting the city and it left her anxious. Her blonde soulmate was not invincible and she couldn’t bare the thought of losing her. 

She kissed the girls head and took off to the kitchen to start some coffee. Astra was already busy preparing breakfast and the coffee was already made. She poured herself a cup and grabbed her tablet going through the news as she sipped the black nectar. “Do you have anything planned for Kara’s birthday,” Astra asked her and she nearly spit out her coffee. Shit Kara’s birthday was coming up and she really had no idea when it is.

“No… To be honest I don’t even know when it is,” Lena said sadly. “Just talk to her Lena. Ask her what she wants to do,” Astra said trying to guide her. Astra was right this was something she needed to talk to Kara about. She had no idea what the blonde wanted to do. She knew she could always ask Alex when her birthday was and plan something for her but what if that wasn’t what Kara wanted. 

When the blonde entered the kitchen with two sleepy toddlers she helped feed the boys before picking out their outfits for the day and helping them get changed while Kara finished eating. “Okay boys. Why don’t you go see if Astra can take you to the park quickly,” she told them both. The boys took off without asking questions and when she heard the front door close she went to go confront the blonde.

Kara was sprawled out on the couch and she decided she wanted to rest her body on top of the blondes. “Why didn’t you tell me your birthday was coming up,” she asked. “I just didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. Everything has been going so well lately I didn’t want to stress anyone out with planning anything,” the blonde explained. “Kara it’s your birthday of course it’s a big deal. This is the first birthday the boys and I get to celebrate with you.” Lena explained trying to cheer the blonde up.

“I know, can we just have a simple night. Maybe order some pizza and potstickers, watch a movie with the boys,” Kara asked. “Darling we can do anything you want. It’s your birthday. Do you have anything that you want for your birthday.” Lena asked curiously. “Just you, and the boys are more than enough. I don’t need anything else.” Kara smiled sweetly at her and Lena melted. “You already have us,” Lena said sealing it with a kiss. 

“So when is your birthday Kara,” Lena needed to know. If Kara wanted her she would offer herself up willingly. “Wednesday,” Kara responded. Perfect she had some time still. She could order her a cake and go shopping for a few items that could make the blondes night a little more special. “Okay then. I’ll make sure that I am home from work early and that we will have pizza, potstickers, and a movie night,” Lena said before kissing the blonde once more.

Kara’s lips felt magical and she could feel her body start to respond. Her panties were surely ruined by now. The kiss had turned desperate and they were both tugging at clothing and panting for air. Lena felt Kara harden beneath her and she smiled thinking about the blondes upcoming birthday. Lena cut the kiss off. She wanted her first time making love to the blonde again to be on her birthday. She wanted it to be special for the both of them.

“I need to go into the office today. There is something that needs my attention. Will you be fine here with Astra and the boys,” Lena asked hating to leave her girlfriend on the weekend but really needing to go out and shop for some gifts for her because she knew she wouldn’t have time during the week. “Yes. Go kick some corporate ass,” Kara said making her chuckled and she kissed her once more before grabbing her bags and leaving the penthouse.

Lena must have tried on 20 different pairs of lingerie before she decided on a red lace bustier and matching thong. She felt most comfortable in this number with the top covering up most of her stretch marks. She was still self conscious about them but soon enough there would be more. The tea that Astra had given her had worked but it tasted awful and made her feel sick for days. She would take it if Kara wanted her to but she wanted to make this birthday special for her. She wanted to give herself over to Kara completely and offer her body. 

Lena wanted to give Kara a bigger family and a part of her really wanted to be pregnant again and have Kara around for it. She wanted to grow and swell with the blondes offspring and have Kara massage her feet when they got sore or run out to get whatever food she was craving. Living with Kara the past few weeks has made her crave more domesticity. Kara was perfect with the boys and when they were alone she was attentive and was able to carry on lengthy conversations with her. 

With the little red number bagged up she left the store and headed to a local bakery. She had to pay extra for the rush order but it would be worth it to put a smile on the blondes face. She knew Kara loved chocolate so getting her a chocolate tort seemed perfect. Next she went and picked up a few things for Kara and the boys. Thanksgiving was coming up and she wanted them to have a nice family photo possibly in matching outfits. She finally found some simple navy button downs and paired them with brown slacks for Kara and the boys and an hour later she found a perfect navy dress to match. 

Purchases in hand she made her way back down to her mercedes and hid the presents in the trunk. Kara luckily never used her car even though she just got her license. The blonde was an excellent driver and if they decided to have another little one Kara would have her full license by the time they were born which she was thankful for. She was not sure how flying while in labour would go and it was something she did not want to go through.

She arrived back at the penthouse before dinner and Kara as playing around with the boys building something out of lego. She quickly snapped a photo of all of her loves playing together and bent down to give each of them a kiss on the head. “Did you manage to get done what you needed to,” the blonde asked and she felt terrible for lying to her. “Yes everything should carry on as scheduled,” she said sitting down and joining everyone on the floor for some much needed family time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets to have Lena for her birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fourth of july.

Chapter 19

Kara arrived back at the penthouse for her birthday after a long day of work. Cat had shipped her off to Snapper and the man was a slave driver. At least she was actually writing columns instead of fetching coffees. The house was eerily quiet and she went into her bedroom to change out of her slacks and dress shirt into jeans and a tee. 

The front door opened and chaos erupted. “Boy’s can you please just put your bags down.” “Walk don’t run.” “Astra can you get them changed please.” It seemed like Lena was flustered and in need of some help so she raced out of her room and into the foyer. “Hey anything I can help with,” she asked sweetly trying to help Lena out in any way possible. “Kara! No. You weren’t supposed to be home.” Lena said looking like she was about to cry.

“Well I am. I finished my article and there was nothing left for me to do so I wanted to get home early and spend more time with the boys and you,” Kara explained wrapping Lena up in a hug. Lena held her tightly and the tears that were about to fall disappeared and a smile graced Lena’s face. Kara pulled back from the hug and pressed her lips against Lena’s. They only broke apart when they heard little feet approaching.

“Happy birthday Jeju. Come play with us,” The boys said pulling at her shirt. She gave a sad look to Lena because she didn’t want to be pried from her arms but she wanted to hang out with her boys. They built Lego fortresses and played cops and robbers together. Somehow she always got to play the role of the robber and the boys didn’t hold back when using their super strength. 

After about an hour of playing with the boys Lena told them to wash up and Kara helped the boys wash their tiny fingers and get ready for dinner. She was excited to have pizza and potstickers. It had been a long time since she had had both. Kara didn’t mind though. Lena’s rules were worth it. She loved spending time with her family and her eating habits did need some improving. 

Everything was set up in the living room which was odd because Lena always made a big deal of eating at the table. She just went with it. “So what movie do you want to watch Kara. It’s your birthday you get to decide.” Lena asked her. It was something she had been thinking about for a few days. She really had no idea what to watch. They didn’t have movies back on Krypton and when she arrived to earth she was a preteen and Alex had no interest in watching cartoons. “I want you to decide Lena. Pick your favourite movie” Kara told her soulmate. 

Her green eyed beauty soon selected a movie and the boys settled in on either side of her. They were just as excited as she was to be eating on the couch. They easily finished 4 pizzas and 2 dozen pot stickers between the 4 of them and Lena paused the movie halfway through to bring out a cake for her. “Oooo chocolate,” she said excitedly blowing out the candles. When she made a wish she wished for many more nights like these with her family. They were all that mattered to her. 

With the boys fast asleep and the movie long over Lena guided her down the hallway to her room. “I have one more thing for you for your birthday. Why don’t you get changed and wait on the bed. I just have to go get it,” Lena said walking into the washroom and shutting the door. Kara zipped around the room and changed into a pair of boxers and a tee before laying down on the bed and shutting her eyes while waiting for Lena.

She opened her eyes as soon as she heard Lena speak and her jaw dropped at the sight of what she was wearing. “You said you wanted me for you birthday Kara. Come and take me,” Lena said then bit her perfectly red painted lips that matched her lingerie perfectly. “Are you sure,” she had to ask. She needed to know that this is what she wanted and not something that she was doing just to please her.”

“Yes Kara. Now hurry up and take me,” Lena demanded and she was on her in an instant. She kissed down the raven haired girls neck and left a mark. She had a hand firmly gripping her ass and the other running up and down her spine as their tongues met in a dance of dominance. She needed some more friction so she grabbed Lena behind the legs and carried her to the bed and gently tossed her on it. 

She removed her shirt and flung it across the room not caring where it landed. She needed to feel Lena’s skin on hers. She Then ripped off the sexy red bustier Lena was wearing exposing her large bosom She latched onto one of her nipples gently sucking it into her mouth until it formed a peak which made Lena moan and her dick twitch in anticipation of what was to come. 

Soon their positions were flipped and Lena was straddling he waste. The green eyed girl kissed down her chest until she ended up at the elastic waistband of her boxers. Lena tugged them down and her cock sprung free of its confines. The tip was aching and red glistening with precum and Lena took it into her mouth. Fuck this was the best birthday she had ever had and the day wasn’t even down.

Kara closed her eyes as Lena took more and more of her into her mouth until she bottomed out. When Lena pulled back slowly she put her hand at the base of her cock and moved as one with her mouth creating the most heavenly sensation. She was being worked up so good by her soulmate and could tell how aroused Lena was getting from pleasing her. She leaned forward and with one hand turned Lena’s body around so her pussy was resting near her face.

The red panties were soaked and she tore them off of Lena wanting to claim her prize. She ran her tongue through wet folds as Lena sucked on her tip. She only let it go to moan out her name. “You stop and I stop. Keep sucking my dick baby girl. That’s it,” Kara said to Lena when she felt her swallow around her cock. She flicked Lena’s clit repeatedly with her tongue and her body started to tremble and quake. She inserted 2 fingers in Lena’s dripping pussy and rubbed that little spot inside of her that she remembered from their first time together and Lena came undone but didn’t stop the movements with her mouth. Kara let herself go a few seconds after Lena did and her bond drank up her juices eagerly.

She turned Lena around so that she was laying against her chest and she kissed her. Both of them tasting their combined juices and moaned into the kiss. Lena went back to straddling her and slowly her dick was coated in Lena’s essence. Lena grabbed her member and positioned it at her entrance. “Wait Lena, are you sure, but what about,” Kara knew the tea had worked for Lena. She had apologized profusely and Lena had eventually forgiven her but they both knew it might not work for her again. Her kryptonian body with the help of the yellow sun would eventually fight off all the compounds of the plant keeping her from getting Lena pregnant.

“I know you wouldn’t be happy with all the riches in the world. That just isn’t who you are. Please Kara. I want you. I want all of you, and if you’re ready I want to give you another child. Please just let me give this to you,” Lena begging her was the sexiest thing and all she could do was nod her consent.

Lena sunk down on her member and when it was fully sheathed inside of her she started to move. Never has she ever felt so connected to someone. Lena was perfection and she was basking in it. They moved together slowly as one exchanging kisses and light touches while their passion built. “You feel amazing. So much better than I ever remember. I love you Lena. I love you so much,” Kara said caressing Lena’s sides and helping her to ride her.

Kara carefully flipped them over not wanting to escape Lena’s warm centre. She started to pump in and out of Lena faster and the green eyed goddess was meeting her thrust for thrust. “Fuck Kara. You make me feel so good. Don’t stop,” Lena demanded. She grabbed her bonds hands and pinned them above her head in a loose grip. Lena intertwined their fingers and her breathing became ragged. She was so close and so was Lena. She picked up the pace and thrust into her harder. When Lena’s pussy clenched around her cock she finally let go and sent spurt after spurt of her seed deep inside of her. 

 

Kara rolled herself off of Lena after they both came down from their highs and Lena cuddled into her. “So does this mean that you’re my girlfriend,” Kara asked Lena wanting to know the answer to that question for the past few weeks. “I’m more than just your girlfriend Kara. You are my soulmate and hopefully one day my wife,” Lena said snuggling further into the crook of her neck. When sleep finally took her she dreamt of Lena in a flowing white dress surrounded by all of their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind words and kudos! I hope you all had an amazing day and enjoyed this chapter. Keep on adding baby name suggestions I am still undecided on what the next addition should be called.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been feeling really sick and rundown lately and have had no energy to write. I have outline a few more chapters and hopefully that will help me even through writers block.

Chapter 20

Kara was riding on a high ever since her birthday. Lena had done a great job planning everything out. Especially what happened between the two of them after the boys went to bed. Lena was officially her girlfriend and she felt like she could fly to the moon. Oxygen be damned. Lena still gave her butterflies whenever their lips touched and when they were alone they never wasted a minute apart.

Work was its usual self and she tried to spend more and more time at home. Well Lena’s home. The penthouse was large and she used her old bedroom as an office to continue to write her articles for Catco. The boys were growing like weeds and it was a wonder Lena had any money with the way they would go through food. Feeding Kryptonians was not cheap, and they might have another one joining their ranks. 

Kara loved it when her boys would come and visit her at the DEO she would go and train with them in the training room. Astra and Alex chiming in with commentary of the play fights that they had. She would always let the boys win but she would always test their strength. They couldn’t fly very far. They could only get a few feet without falling but she knew in time their powers would only develop. 

She was checking the morning paper when she noticed that a fair was coming to town that weekend. Kara had not been to a fair in years and loved all the different sweets and games. Her mind was made up she would be taking her family out on an outing this weekend. They would ride all the rides and play all the games. She just had to keep her candy apple addiction to a minimum around Lena.

When they were eating dinner that night it felt like a perfect time to bring up her plans for the weekend. “So, I have been thinking and it has been awhile since we all went on a family outing outside of the house. There is a fair this weekend and I would love it if we could all go together as a family,” she said hoping that Lena would agree to it. She already knew the boys would be game for anything outside of the house. 

“A fair. It’s been years since I have been to a fair. What do you say boys. Should we all spend the day together riding rides and playing games,” Lena smiled her trademark smile at Kara and her children. “Roller Coasters,” the boys squealed in unison. “Ya roller coasters, candy apples, deep fried mars bars, cotton candy, funnel cakes, and games with prizes. They even said that there will be a petting zoo,” Kara gushed feeling the excitement build in herself as much as it was building in the boys. 

That night the boys asked her all about the games and rides. She told them all about the games that she could remember and the different tricks to help you win because all fair games were rigged. She even promised that together they would try all of the novelty fair food so that they would have a proper first fair experience. 

When saturday arrived she jumped out of bed at 7 and got to work making crepes for Lena and the boys knowing that it was one of Lena’s favourites. She even flew out to the grocers to get nutella because she forgot to pick some up the night before. Friday nights seemed to be the nights that national city needed supergirl the most. She had stopped an armed robbery, prevented an assault, and even stopped a train from completely derailing. Kara didn’t end up turning in until about 3 in the morning. 

Luckily she didn’t need much sleep and being out in the sunlight seemed to recharge her. When the boys woke up at 730 she had plated the first crepe. She quickly prepared it for Lena spreading nutella over it and chopped up pieces of banana. She gave the plate to Lincoln and gave Lucas the fork and knife to carry while she took in a cup of coffee for Lena. “Good morning mommy,” the boys said in unison.

Kara watched as Lena groaned and stretched out her body before sitting up and smiling down at her boys. They each gave Lena parts to her breakfast in bed and all of them received a good morning kiss. “This looks amazing. Thank you boys… and Kara.” Lena said smiling at them all. “Come on boys. Let’s leave your mom alone to eat and you can help me with the rest of the crepes,” said Kara grabbing her sons hands and leading them out of the master bedroom. 

Soon all of them had shared a delicious breakfast together. Lena had come out of her room while the boys were wolfing down their crepes that were stuffed with scrambled eggs. Kara refilled Lena’s cup of coffee and poured the boys some more orange juice before taking off to go get ready for the day. 

When they arrived at the fair Kara watched as the boys eyes nearly bulged out of their heads. They had never been to a fair before and she was sure that they would not forget going to their first one. It was going to be memorable for all of them she just knew it. “So what should we do first,” the blonde asked. “I want to play games first,” Lincoln said and Lucas readily agreed. 

Kara brought them over to ring toss and reminded them many times that they needed to throw it lightly. Most of their shots were way to hard and far missing the bottles completely. Lena held her hands as they stood back watching the boys struggle to try to get a ring around a bottle. Once they had both won a prize they moved onto the next game. Which happened to be a test of strength. Kara just chuckled not even bothering to tell them to not use their powers. She wanted to see them win, besides the man operating the game was hardly paying any attention. 

The man turned around in shock upon hearing the ding. He didn’t expect the little boy with the hammer to make the runner hit the bell. “I did it. I did it.” Lucas screamed jumping for joy, “your turn Linc, I’m sure you will get it.” Kara held Lena’s hand tightly. She didn’t want to interrupt the boys having this moment. Lincoln grabbed the small hammer from his brother’s hand and swung down. Another ring ran out and the man running the game ran his hands through his hair, “well I'll be damned. Here you go little fellers.” 

The boys were handed a giant stuffed panda each that was bigger than they were. Very soon Kara found her hands full carrying all the prizes that the boys had won while they raced around playing a few more. “I think it’s good time. Why don’t you all sit down right here and I will be back with all the sugary and deep fried things. Lena there is a salad packed for you in the bag with the juice boxes for the boys,” Kara said before taking off. 

Kara had to make a stop at every vendor and buy something. It wasn’t like the food would go to waste, her family would make sure of that. She returned with deep fried mars bars and oreos, candy floss, funnel cake, candy apples, and kettle corn. She was grateful that Lena never said anything about how healthy this day was going to be for the boys because when her boys tried everything they loved it all. The compromise though was when they got home they would share a dinner of veggie sticks and fruit. 

When it came time to ride some of the rides with the boys Lena decided to sit that one out. She voiced her concerns to Kara earlier in the week. The major what if she was pregnant, and they both decided it would be for the best if she watched their things. Lucas and Lincoln tried the ferris wheel, bumbercars, the turning apples, and the small rollercoaster and they seemed to love everyone of them demanding that they go on each of them one more time. 

By the time that Kara and Lena had got them home and settled into bed they were exhausted from the days activities. Kara really couldn’t blame them because she was exhausted as well. She poured a glass of wine for herself and Lena and they stood out on the balcony overlooking the city sipping on their wine while talking about the days events. “I was so worried when they won those panda’s. The operator was in complete shock. I am glad he didn’t question it and he let it go. I would have hated to break his game.” Kara stated.

“Trust me that exact same thought ran through my mind, except I was trying to remember how much cash I had in my purse,” Lena chuckled and it made kara laugh as well. Kara pulled Lena in closer and their lips met. Tongues slid alongside one another, and Kara could no longer tell if it was her moaning or it was Lena. They were suddenly pulled apart my a sonic boom. 

Kara quickly scanned the sky’s and found a pod soaring down to earth that would destroy part of the city if it kept up its course. She rushed inside and then back out in her super suit before saying she was sorry to Lena and that she would be home in a few hours. She kissed her soulmate before jumping off the balcony and chasing after the unknown. 

Between Kara and J’onn they slowed down the pod and corrected it trajectory to be the least destructive to the city. The pod was Krypton. Kara recognized that as soon as she got close to it. Eventually when the lid was pulled off her and J’onn got a good look at the person inside of the pod. She was blonde with striking features and looked to be in her mid twenties. Kara helped to quickly extract the woman and get her back to the DEO along with the pod before calling it a night and returning to Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Mon-el being a woman. I personally thought it could be interesting. Now for names........ I do not think Mon-El suits a woman...


	21. Chapter 21

Kara had been working at the DEO all week trying to help Val-el adjust to human life and her new found powers. Kara and Alex decided that Val-el’s nae should be Valerie. Just shortened to Val to simplify it. Vals powers were not nearly as refined as Kara’s, but Kara believed in time she might someday be almost as strong as well. She loved that she had found another person from so close to her home planet and so close in age. Her only friends were really just Alex, Lena, Winn, and James. She wanted to have someone who understood her better and Val wood. 

This week Kara thought it would be best to introduce Val into society and find her a job. One where she wouldn’t always need to watch her and where she could gain more social experience. Lena didn’t think it was a good idea that Kara took Val with her to the paper as she was barely there anymore so she suggested that Val work for her. She needed a new secretary after the last one got scared off by the bombing incident. 

“We are here for miss Luthor,” Kara stated to the man desked beside the elevators. “Names please,” the large bald man replied. “Kara Danvers and Val who is here for the secretary job,” Kara stated firmly. “Go on up. Top floor,” he swiped his card in front of the sensor on the elevator and they were granted access to the top floor.

Lena was standing there waiting for them when they arrived at the top floor. “Good morning Kara,” she greeted her soulmate with a kiss before turning to Val and sticking out her hand for the girl to shake. “Remember Val we talked about this. Here on earth they shake hands as a form of greeting,” said Kara. “A yes, how rude of me,” Val said sticking her hand out and gripping Lena’s firmly. 

“So Val, how do they greet people on Daxam,” Lena asked. Kara stiffened and jolted up before Val could place her lips on either side of Lena’s cheeks, “nope no need to show Lena. Moving on….” Kara said gripping Lena’s hand it her own. Her soulmate shot her a rather confused look but instead of talking about it there she let it go and Kara knew she would have to explain to her later how she didn’t want the Daxamite kissing her, even if its just on the cheek. 

“So what kind of work experience do you have back on Daxam,” Lena asked Val. “None. I trained with the guard most days to keep in shape but mainly I was being groomed to reign. My father Lar Gand was getting sick and my mother Rhea was not popular enough with our people to succeed his rule. Most nights were spent at parties, do you have parties here on earth. I miss dancing,” Val stated.

Ugh the princess of Daxam. Kara had been told by her parents the wavering moral compass of Daxamites and how they treated their people, and even how they traded in slaves. “Okay well this job is pretty straight forward. You will answer the phone when it rings, take messages, and set up meetings. If you need any help just ask. I will have someone helping you for the first week. Just try not to mention you are from another planet,” Lena explained.

“Where should I say that I am from,” Val asked confused. “From Ohio, just say that you are from Ohio. People won’t ask you to many questions then and if they do just keep it vague,” Kara explained, “why don’t you take a seat out here there is something that I need to talk to Lena about before I head to work myself.” When Val finally took a seat Kara headed to Lena;s door and held it open for her girlfriend. 

“Kara I believe you completely forgot to mention how attractive Val was. That woman has not stopped staring at you,” Lena said before claiming Kara’s lips on her own. Kara gripped the back of Lena’s thighs and help them tight to her. “I haven’t noticed. I only have eyes for one woman,” Kara replied coolly dropping Lena off on top of her desk. “I should probably head back to work Lena. Call me if anything comes up with Val,” Kara said taking a step back.

Lena jumped off the desk and grabbed Kara firmly by her shirt, “You are going nowhere. Not until you prove that you are mine, and only mine,” Lena husked into Kara’s ear. Kara got hard as soon as she felt Lena’s hot breath tickling her ear. “But what about Val. She is right outside,” Kara said feeling awkward about the situation. “I got my office soundproofed after the explosion and lined with lead. Plus she needs to know that you are mine,” Lena growled before ripping off her belt.

Kara helped Lena by pulling up her skirt and removing the thong that was drenched in her juices. “Fuck Lena, your so wet,” Kara said before plunging 2 fingers inside of her, “That’s what you do to me Kara. You always make me this wet. Now fuck me. Please. Prove that you are mine and only mine,” Lena demanded hoping up on her desk.

A jealous Lena was a horny Lena it seemed. Kara grabbed her cock out of her pants and sunk deep into Lena’s depths. They both sighed and moaned upon feeling their bond once more. Lena dug her nails into Kara’s back and it only spurred the blonde on more. She loved it when Lena got aggressive and demanding. She gripped the raven haired girls hips hard while driving in and out of her. Soon they were both panting and Lena was trying to pull Kara even deeper inside of her. 

“Fuck Kara. You feel so good inside of me. Don’t you dare stop,” Lena demanded. Kara could feel Lena’s walls start to tremble and quake around her. She snaked a hand up Lena’s blouse and pulled back her bra a ways until she freed the hard bud and pinched it. “Kara,” Lena screamed as she came. Have Lena’s walls spasm around her caused her to cum as well. Soon Kara had her forehead on Lena’s as they both felt every spurt of cum leave the tip of Kara’s cock and shoot straight into Lena’s womb. 

Kara was not expecting office sex to be on the table this morning. Well the desk, but it was amazing. Now it was going to be even harder to leave Lena. “Wow is that is going to happen every time you get jealous is it bad I want it to happen more often,” Kara said. “I don’t like to be jealous Kara. I never was before I met you. Now go. I look forward to Val being able to smell you between my legs for the rest of the day,” Lena said before cleaning herself up and throwing her thong back on to catch and more spillage that hasn’t yet trailed out.

Kara opened the door to the balcony before Lena stopped her. “Kara dear. How many times do I have to tell you. If you walk into a building you walk out of it. My security team will start to notice. Now go. Have a good day and give the boys my love,” Lena said. Kara opened the door for Lena’s office and stepped outside. She couldn’t stop the blush from spreading on her cheeks. “See you back at the DEO Val. Have a good day,” Kara said awkwardly face on the ground. 

She tapped the button for the elevator relentlessly until it finally arrived at the top floor and she raced in. She may have noticed that over the week Val may have developed a bit of a crush on her. She just figured she would be able to smell that she was bonded like most kryptonians. Then there was the fact that she brought her children to work and introduced them to her. Well Lena made sure to let her know that she was taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Val will not get between Lena and Kara. I think a little jealousy in a relationship is healthy sometimes.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

Lena had been working with Val for almost a week. The woman tried her best but she really was not a good secretary. She hated the idea of Kara taking her to work with her at the paper though so she was left with little choice really. She had to keep that very attractive daxamite away from her bond. She was jealous enough when Kara would train with her at the DEO after work.

It had done wonders to her sex life though. Who knew jealousy was her kink. Kara had stopped by the office 3 times this week just to make sure that she was eating, which she felt strange about. She did sometimes get lost in her work and would forget to eat but this felt different. Kara kept hovering. “Mmmm darling, I promise I will take the test when I get home. We will wait an find out together,” Lena said as Kara trailed kisses all around her neck and down her back.

“It has been a few weeks now. I think you are pregnant though. I have this strong need to take care of you. To check on you, make sure you are eating, taking enough breaks. Fuck I swear I would camp up in here and be your personal servant if you would let me,” Kara explained. “Well I do have something else you can service,” Lena said pulling up her dress and exposing her dripping sex.

Lena grabbed onto blonde locks when Kara swiped her tongue through her folds. The sensation was amazing and had her screaming out loud. “Faster,” Lena begged. She loved it when Kara put her tongue on superspeed for her. It was completely earth shattering. “YES, YES, Kara don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop,” Lena demanded and arched her back up off the couch feeling her orgasm coming in fast. When Kara added her fingers she was done for. “KARAAAA!!!” Lena screamed as wave after wave of her orgasm crashed over her.

She threw her arms over her head and was panting trying to catch her breath. Kara was a god in the bedroom. “Just give me a minute, and I’ll do you,” Lena said to Kara. Kara pulled her on top of her on the couch. Lena loved laying down on her soulmates chest. Ever since Kara almost died she loved laying close to her. Close enough so that she could always hear her heart beat so that she would know that she was alive. 

Lena could feel how hard Kara was underneath her and she just got back her second wind. She fumbled with the belt and the button but then she pulled down the zipper and revealed her prize. Kara was well endowed and tasted so sweet and salty. It was the perfect combination and her mouth lapped at the tip where precum was pooling just to taste her. She moaned when she got a taste and pulled more of Kara into her mouth.

She pulled Kara in and out of her mouth with little pops. She would swirl her tongue around her head and then up and down the length of her shaft before putting her back into her mouth. She had to open her throat and swallow a bit so she wouldn’t choke and she used her fist to massage everything that her mouth couldn’t reach. With the way the blonde was squirming Lena could tell that she was close.

Lena stopped working with her mouth and put her knees on either side of Kara so that she was straddling her hips. Lena slowly guided Kara inside of her soaked sex and started a slow sensual grind. “Just in case it didn’t take all the other times,” Lena said biting her lip. Kara sat up with her and started to meet her thrust for thrust. Her hand trailed down her own stomach until it found her clit and began to circle it.

She knew that Kara was close and wanted to be able to cum again with her mate. “Fuck Kara,” she screamed out when the blonde took one of her hard nipples in her mouth and bit it before soothing it with her tongue. Kara was massaging her breasts and she was falling fast with all the stimulation. “So close. Kara please. Cum inside me. I need it. I want to satisfy you,” Lena panted out.

Kara didn’t stop her ministrations and she continued to stimulate as much of Lena’s body as she could. Lena was trying hard to fight off her orgasm but she was getting too close to the ledge. “Fuck Lena. You feel so good. So tight. Im gunna,” Kara tried to warn Lena before the first ropes of warm cum filled pussy. It was enough to make her let go and her walls started to milk Kara of all of her cum. Lena’s body felt completely satisfied and she was going to have a hard time not thinking about what just happened in her upcoming meeting. 

“That was so incredible. I love you Kara Danver’s. I love you so much,” Lena said holding the blonde close to her their bodies never separating. “I love you to Lena Luthor. More than anything in the world. Even pizza,” Kara beamed up at her and Lena melted into that smile. How did she ever get so lucky. She was bound for life with the most adorkable romantic in the world. 

BZZZZ “Miss Luthor your 2 o’clock is here,” Vals voice echoed through the room. She quickly got off of Kara but she was a mess. Their juices were all over the couch and she needed to clean up fast. “Just give me 5 minutes I am trying to finish up some work and I will be right out,” Lena said before rushing into her bathroom. She quickly removed the rest of her clothing and gave herself a wipe down with a damp cloth before exiting in a clean outfit. With a quick spritz of chanel number 5 she looked ready to meet with some of her investors.

Kara had obviously done a super clean of the office. Everything was neat and tidy. Not a single item appeared to be out of place. “Thank you darling,” Lena said kissing Kara on her cheek not wanting to ruin the lipstick she had just reapplied. “Really I should be the one thanking you. That was… amazing. Hey don’t forget about thanksgiving this weekend. I already invited Alex, James, Winn, and J’onn. Eliza always comes down to spend thanksgiving with me and Alex so that is just a given. You should be the one to invite Val though. Love you, see you tonight,” Kara said to her before taking off.

Each and everytime the blonde stopped in they would have a quick fuck and then the blonde would head back to work. It was becoming very satisying since they barely found the time to have sex at home with the boys around and Kara always being needed as supergirl. Office sex was becoming their thing and she was loving it. She also loved to rub it in Vals face that Kara was hers and hers alone. 

Now she had to have a meeting with some investors when all she could think about was how great Kara just made her feel. Her such was throbbing and it hurt in such a good way. A way in which she didn’t want to walk to far because she knew that she would be walking a bit funny. All she had to do was survive today and invite Val to spend Thanksgiving with her and her family.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving day

Chapter 23

It was thanksgiving day and Kara was jumping around the kitchen singing along to the radio. She was preparing all the veggies and turkey. Her mother Eliza was bringing the stuffing, Winn the dessert, and James the salad. Lena had instructed Val to bring a bottle of something not trusting her with earth cooking skills quite yet. 

At 9 am Astra left to go take the boys to the park so that they wouldn’t be in the way while Kara flashed through the kitchen preparing everything. Sometimes having super speed came in handy. It only took her seconds to wash dishes and to peel potatoes. She had decided to let Lena try to sleep in, she would need it.

When Lena came home from work a few days ago they set a timer and waited to see what the results of the pregnancy test were. While waiting they ended up killing time by slowing killing one another all over again. It was the best way for them both to stop aching in anticipation. Kara had used her supertongue on Lena and got her bonded off 5 times before exploding inside of her during her 6th orgasm. 

When they finally pried themselves off each other it had been 45 minutes and they finally had the results. Lena was indeed pregnant. Kara held Lena close to her chest and let her tears fall. She was so incredibly happy. She had Lena in her life again. She had two beautiful boys, and soon they would bring another life into the world. That night she held Lena close and placed a protective hand over her stomach. 

Kara dashed about the kitchen chopping up fresh fruit and scrambling eggs. She used her heat vision to get the bacon crispy in an instant and plated the food with a glass of orange juice to bring to Lena. She set the tray on the nightstand and kissed Lena’s forehead and brushed her hair out of her face. “Good morning beautiful. The boys are out with Astra, I thought I would let you sleep in a bit,” Kara explained before she set the tray of breakfast in front of Lena.

Kara watched as Lena took a bite of bacon and moaned. “Kara you make the best bacon in the world. Seriously how do you get it to taste so good,” Lena praised. “The trick is…. Heat vision,” Kara smiled proudly. She was happy she could make something Lena enjoyed, she really wasn’t the greatest cook. Kara knew that she was getting better at it, she just wasn’t professional grade. She still managed to burn quite a bit. 

After Lena and her finished their breakfast together they showered and went back out to the kitchen to prepare for people coming over. “Kara darling. Why don’t I take over here in the kitchen and you can use your super powers and give the house a quick once over before everyone comes over,” Lena suggested and Kara was not one to refuse her mate. Besides she wanted dinner to be edible for all of her guests. 

When the boys returned with Astra Lena sent them off to shower and get cleaned up. Kara had just gotten back from saving a crashing plane when Lena practically shoved her in the shower as well. “Kara I set out an outfit for you. Please change into it when your done your shower,” Lena told her before strutting out of the master bathroom putting an extra sway in her hips.

Fuck Lena would be the death of her. She looked so sexy in her navy dress. Kara rushed out of her super suit and turned on the water. While letting it heat up her mind went back to thinking about how hot Lena looked. It was going to be hard for her to keep her hands off of her throughout the night. Especially now that she was once again carrying her child. 

Kara looked down and found herself fully erect. Thoughts of Lena always seemed to do that to her. She climbed into the shower and let the warm water cascade over her soothing her aching muscles. There was no way that her dick would soften unless she got herself off. She rested one hand on the wall and let the water hit her back. She jerked to the thought of her soulmate. To the time they spent waiting to find out if she was indeed pregnant. When she thought of Lena swollen with her child she painted the wall with her release and let out a shaky breath.

When Kara emerged from the shower and got dressed into the blue jeans and blue flannel that Lena had set aside for her. When she entered the living room she noticed that Lucas and Lincoln were wearing exactly what she was. “Jeju, we match,” Lincoln exclaimed excitedly before jumping up into her arms. A second later Lucas was running at her and she used her free hand to scoop him up as well.

“We do match. Now who’s idea do you think that was,” she looked back and forth between the boys seeing who would answer. “It was mommy’s,” Lucas proclaimed. “Well your mommy does have some pretty good taste. You guys look so handsome, are you excited for everyone to come over,” Kara asked them both. Both of the boys shook their heads no. “Well then what are you excited for,” Kara asked seeing the little smirks on their faces. “FOOD,” they shouted in unison. 

“Of course they would be excited for food. They are certainly your children,” Lena said standing up and planting a kiss on Kara’s cheek. “Come on. Everyone up to the roof. I want to get some photos of us as a family,” Lena said clapping her hands together. Family. This is what she had now. She had Lena, the boys, a baby on the way, and she even had her aunt Astra back in her life. 

After Lena’s photoshoot on the roof they headed back down to the penthouse to continue to get ready for when their guests started to arrive. Kara asked her mother to arrive early as she needed to talk to her about Lena and the boys. She really hadn’t found a good time to bring it up to her mother. She didn’t know how to tell Eliza that she found her bond at 17 and got her pregnant. 

She was now 22 with a baby on the way and 2 boys turning 4 in May and she had no idea how Eliza would react. She started pacing in front of the door when it started to get close to the time her earth mother would arrive. “Astra I think something is wrong with Jeju,” Kara heard Lucas say to her aunt. “Young one she is just nervous. Why don’t you go back to your room and play with your brother,” Astra said. “I want to be with Jeju, Lincoln went to go help mommy,” Lucas explained to Astra.

Kara stopped her pacing and went over to her son. “Hey Lucas, why don’t we go up to the rooftop and pick some flowers for the table,” Kara suggested trying to think of something to calm herself down. Surely if she was out of the apartment her nerves would abate. She lifted him up and headed to the private elevator that would take them up to the rooftop.

Lena had people to work on the gardens. She didn’t like anyone but Astra working in her home out of fear that her children would be discovered but she did have a gardner. The rooftop was adorned with flowers and fresh vegetables. The greenhouse made sure that there was fresh produce year round. She went around with her son and let Lucas pick out the flowers to put on the table. 

Lucas picked out a wild arrangement. Colors that wouldn’t go together clashed in the bouquet but she thought that it was perfect. He inspected each and every flower picking out only the ones that he deemed worthy. She thought it was the most adorable thing she had seen in awhile. She loved little moments like these. Where she could observe her children and discover all their little quirks.

Once he had finished picking out all the flowers she scooped him up in her arms and carried him back down to the penthouse. When the elevator door opened Eliza was standing with Alex poised to knock on the door. “Aunty Alex,” Lucas said excitedly squirming out of her arms. Well the cat was surely out of the bag now.

Kara watched as Eliza turned to see who was calling out to her eldest daughter. “Lucas hey buddy, are those for me,” Alex asked her son pointing to the flowers in his hand. “No they are for the table. If you want some they are on the roof,” Lucas told her. Eliza was giving her a hard and pointed stare and she gulped. Great Rao she was nervous. Why was this so hard for her. 

“Hey Eliza, Alex. Here let me get the door for you,” Kara said moving forward and opening the door to the penthouse. The smell of turkey roasting in the oven was welcoming when she pushed open the door. Lucas rushed in and went straight for the vase they had set out earlier for the flowers. Instead of climbing the chair to get to the table like a normal 3 year old would he hovered. If there were any doubts in Eliza’s mind there weren’t any now. 

Alex waltzed into the house like always and threw her jacket on the back of the couch. “Alex please you’re worse than the children. How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your jacket on the couch,” Astra scolded her sister before pulling her into a long embrace. Kara coughed awkwardly trying to break them apart and get their attention.

“I didn’t know you would be coming with Eliza, Alex.” Kara said gritting her teeth. This was not part of what they had planned at all. “Well I offered to drive mom because she hasn’t been here before,” Alex said smiling sweetly at her. Oh her sister was evil. She was suppose to have time with their mother alone to break the news to her. 

Eliza took off her coat and handed it to Alex. “Seeing as you know where this goes why don’t you put it away as well as your own jacket sweetheart. It seems like Kara and I have a lot to discuss. In private,” Eliza said her eyes never leaving Kara’s. Boy did they ever have a lot to discuss. This was not at all how she imagined breaking the news to her mother. “Why don’t I go and show you the gardens,” Kara said trying to pull her mother back out of the house to try to explain everything to her.

Lincoln picked that moment to appear out of the kitchen. “Jeju can I come with this time. Lucas got to go with you last time and mommy doesn’t need anymore help in the kitchen,” Lincoln pouted. Rao that pout. She knew that they got it from her and it was almost as bad as Kryptonite to her. 

Yup well now Eliza knew that she had twins. Was there really going to be anything left for her to tell Eliza when they got up to the roof. Apparently not now that Lena appeared looking more beautiful than ever. “You must be Kara’s mother. I’m Lena Luthor. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Lena said smiling at Eliza and sticking out her hand for her mother to shake. “Call me Eliza, thank you for hosting this thanksgiving. If you will excuse me though it appears Kara and I have a lot to talk about. It seems that she has been hiding her children from me for years. Where is their mother anyway Kara. I would like to meet her.”

Kara shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot. Her sister seemed to have already poured herself a glass of whisky and watching the scene before them in amusement. Ugh Alex couldn’t resist witnessing this could she. Astra grabbed Lincoln’s hand and guided him to his bedroom, “Lincoln why don’t we let the adults talk and head to your room for a little bit. That means you to Alex.”

“That would be me actually. Kara and I met when she was still 17 and I was 19. I thought she was older than me. She was really mature and charming. One thing led to another, and with her being 17 I didn’t want to contact her out of fear. We bumped into each other a few months ago and reconnected. So really it’s my fault that you didn’t know they existed. You will have to excuse Kara for not telling you right away though. She has been a nervous wreck worrying about hot to break the news to you.” Lena explained for her.

Kara tried not to look guilty she really did. She felt bad for not telling Eliza right away and now she had Lena. Sweet Lena who just told her mother practically everything for her so she didn’t have to. “Lena is my bond, and we are having another baby,” she rambled out. “Sorry Kara could you say that one more time. It sounded like you said that Lena is your bondmate like you had on Krypton I didn’t quite catch that last part though,” Eliza said.

“Surprise,” Kara said trying to look innocent. “Wow. That’s just wow. I am so happy that you have found your bondmate Kara. It’s rather amusing that it is with a Luthor. No offence Lena. I think I need to take a seat. Kara could you be a dear and bring me a bottle of wine with a glass. This news is a lot to digest,” Eliza said taking a seat at the kitchen table. 

Kara zipped into the kitchen with her super speed not wanting to leave Lena along with Eliza for to long. She grabbed a glass and a bottle of red wine and placed it on the table in front of her mother with the corkscrew. “Lena would you care to join me. I’d like to get to know the woman that my daughter is bound to for the rest of her life,” Eliza said pouring herself a glass of merlot. 

Eliza opened the bottle with a precision that only came from years of practice. “I’d love to but I can’t drink right now.” Lena explained to Eliza. Kara stepped closer to Lena wrapping her arms protectively around her. “Nonsense. It’s thanksgiving, everyone deserves a glass of wine on thanksgiving,” Eliza said determined to get Lena to have a drink with her. “Mom she can’t drink. Lena’s pregnant,” Kara explained watching her mom choke down the sip of wine she just put in her mouth.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Read the end notes and let me know your opinion

Chapter 24

Lena busied herself with cleaning up the kitchen while Kara took her mom up to the rooftop. Lena didn’t need to have super hearing to know that Kara was getting scolded. She didn’t care though and she knew Kara didn’t either. They were both ecstatic to be together after years apart and to bring another life into this world. Being with Kara was a dream come true.

“Mommy. Where did Jeju and auntie Alex’s mom go,” Lincoln asked her. “Your Jeju went to show her the gardens. Why don’t you go and put on a movie in mommys room for you and your brother. If you need any help ask Astra or aunt Alex,” Lena directed her son trying to put her focus back on cooking a meal instead of the conversation going up on the rooftop.

30 minutes later and Kara and Eliza re entered the kitchen both woman sporting large smiles. Kara came up and held her from behind and kissed her softly on the cheek and she knew everything went okay. “I love you Lena. I love you so much,” she hears Kara whispers softly in her ear. “I love you darling. Why don’t you go and properly introduce your mother to the boys and I will set the table,” Lena tells her blonde companion.

Slowly people started to arrive starting with Winn and James. Lena greeted them both with a hug and a kiss to their cheeks before ushering them further into her home. It doesn’t take long for the others to arrive and the only one yet to show her face is Val. A part of Lena is glad that the Daxamite hasn’t shown up. She didn’t like to feel like she had to fight for Kara’s attention whenever she was around. 

Val always found a way to get to Kara one on one. It was part of the reason why she had started to get Kara to fly to her office, instead of riding the elevator up. That way she got her bond alone and Val wouldn’t take up most of her lunch break before letting Kara into her office. It was already too much that Kara and her put in special training hours together at the DEO. 

It was enough to send her into a jealousy overdrive. Her sex life could not have possibly been better though. Jealousy had awoken the sexual beast inside of her and she started to get wet just thinking about the last time she was with Kara. Shit. She looked over and found Kara zeroing in on her. Of course Kara could smell her arousal, she could even feel it through her bond.

“Miss Luthor. Do you need a minute,” Kara asked in a sultry voice. Fuck that voice did things to her. That mouth alone brought her to climax just this morning and she wanted more. She wanted Kara to shove her tongue deep inside of her and explore her folds. “I think I need only 30 seconds with you,” Lena says leaning into the blonde before kissing her. They are then broken apart by the door buzzer. Uggghhhh.

Of course Kara went to open the door. She follows her soulmate and none other than Val was there holding 2 bottles of alcohol. One she recognized as a bottle of merlot, and the other she had never seen before. She had seen many bottles in her life time before giving birth to the twins but none looked like that. 

The liquid inside was a glowing fluorescent purple and looked completely toxic. The scientist in her wanted to learn all about it. How it got its color, what sort of grain was used. Hell what it even tasted like. “Is that what I think it is,” she heard Kara ask. She squished her eyebrows together at that comment. Kara rarely knew a thing about alcohol. 

“Yes it is. I had to get J’onn to open my pod back up at the DEO to get it. I did promise him a glass. Is he here,” Val asked her mate. Before Kara had a chance to answer she interrupted the blonde, “and what exactly is that.” “It’s an alcohol from the planet Roka. It was very popular on my planet. It is deadly to humans though. Which is why I brought this as well,” Val told her holding up the bottle of wine.

Lena smiles politely at her assistant, “Val why don’t you bring those into the living room. Kara could I get your help in the kitchen for a moment.” She continues to follow Val with her eyes before she is out of sight and pulls the blonde into her by her collar. “You are mine Kara Danvers,” she whispers against the blondes lips before pulling her in for a kiss. After a few minutes she pulls away before she gets herself to worked up.

Kara follows her into the kitchen and she tells her to stir the gravy while she mashed potatoes. Val had barely been away from a minute before she found them again and Lena resisted the urge to pull Kara into her possessively. “Hey Kara can I make you a drink,” Val asked. “Sure. I will just have whatever your having,” Kara replied while stirring the gravy.

A minute later Val returned with the purple concoction and handed Kara a glass. Well I guess she could make herself a drink she was in her own house after all. She grabs a mug from one of the cupboards and pours some apple cider into it before placing it in the microwave. Her stove top is to crowded to heat the drink up the way she would prefer. 

She dismisses Kara out of the kitchen and of course Val followed. God when did Kara get a puppy. She can’t hear the exchange of words between them and she is not sure if she would want to. If she did though she would hear Val ask Kara is Winn was single and how she would have to go about courting him.

Lena grabs her drink out of the microwave and heads into the dining room where all of her friends and family were gathered around. “Thank you all for joining us this thanksgiving. I am happy that all of you could make it here. We do have one more announcement to make before you dig in,” Lena announces and is joined by Kara. 

Kara wraps and arm protectively around her and Lena notices her subtle sway and her rosy cheeks. Interesting Kara has never got drunk before, and then she notices the purple drink in her hand. Fucking Val. “Lena and I are going to have another baby,” Kara gushes to the crowd. Great Kara was fucking drunk. She had never seen the blonde drunk before and she was not sure how it would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am thinking smut ahead in the next chapter. We had red K dub con in another chapter and one of you requested some daddy kink. I am totally okay with writing that if you all are. Well even if you aren't one chapter of drunken daddy kara wouldn't hurt. Let me know any other things you would want to see in the future.


	25. Daddy kink pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Lena has some daddy issues.

Chapter 25

Lena was glad that the news was well received and everyone toasted and congratulated them before eating. She was even more pleased that Kara never left her side since the announcement. The boys sat on either side of them during dinner and they ate more than the adults did. Kara was right to say that they should buy a second turkey. They went through the first one in record time. 

She held Kara’s hand under the table and exchanged pleasantries with all of her friends and family. Well Kara’s friends and family with the addition of her and their boys. And fucking Val. Val could go back where she came from. She could leave the purple drink though. She has never seen Kara drunk and she was really enjoying a clingy Kara.

After dessert it was close to 9 and way past the boys bedtimes. “Lincoln, Lucas. Go say goodbye to everyone and then change into some pjs please.” The boys grumbled a bit at her but she fixed them with a stern look and an eyebrow raise and they quickened their pace. An arm wrapped around her from behind and Kara whispered in her ear, “you are so good at that.”

“Well darling with years of practice. I suppose that I am. It just takes practice. I am sure that you will know exactly how to get them to bend to your will by the time this one is born.” Lena says gently caressing her stomach. She has yes to show but the fact that she knows someone is growing in there makes her want to protect it. 

Kara must have felt it as well because a larger hand was placed over her own. “I promise you Lena I will keep you both safe. You and the boys, plus our newest addition are my life. I would never do anything to mess that up.” Lena leans back into Kara and her nice caress and enjoys the moment while she can. She would soon have to see out all of her guests. As much as she wanted Kara to speed them out of the apartment that wouldn’t make a good first impression.

Eventually her little family said its goodbyes to all of their guests and were finally left alone. Astra went out to get another drink with Alex, Val, Winn, and James and told her she wouldn’t be home that evening. Which was an interesting discovery considering there were a few weekends were Astra was not staying in her guest suite. 

Lena headed into the twins room and read them a story until both of the boys fell asleep. She tugged the weighted blanket over them and gave them each a kiss goodnight before turning off their light and exiting their room. “Sweet dreams my loves. May they be filled with love and adventures,” Lena whispered into the night.

When she got back into the master suite Kara was stark naked and holding up a pair of lingerie for her. “I know a certain adventure we can go on, that is filled with love,” the blonde said winking at her. Lena just snatched the outfit out of her hand and swayed her hips on the way to the washroom. Before she closed the door she stuck out her head and addressed the blonde, “Thank you daddy,” she finished with a wink.

Lena changed into the sexy red number that Kara picked for her and instead of walking out of the washroom she crawled. She bit her lower lip seductively in the way that she knew drove the blonde crazy. She watched Kara spring up off the bed and stepped a few feet towards her. Lena grabbed the base of Kara’s shaft and slipped it in her mouth getting to work. 

“Daddy do you like it when I service you,” Lena asked releasing Kara’s cock with a pop. She could still feel Kara’s hand at the back of her head trying to gently nudge it forward. Trying to get Lena to take her once more in her mouth. She kept eye contact with Kara and slowly let in inch after inch until she took all of Kara in her mouth. “Daddy loves it when you do that. Fuck baby girl. Your mouth feels so good.”

Kara started to jut out her hips and Lena placed a hand on her abs trying to control the rate that Kara was rutting into her mouth. She moaned as she sucked knowing that Kara enjoyed the dual sensation. With her other hand she played with Kara’s balls trying to stimulate all of her lover.

“Shit Lena. I am so close. I’m gunna cum soon,” Kara groaned pulling her head back from her prize. Lena looked up into blue eyes full of pleasure and love. All those years of suffering without Kara to now have her back was amazing. She wanted to show Kara just how perfect she is. “Daddy I want you to fuck my face and cum in my mouth,” Lena begged sticking out her tongue and opening up her mouth.

Kara took a step closer to her waiting mouth and placed the tip of her dick inside. Lena sucked in as much as was given to her. Kara seemed to want to wait it out and go slow. She lifted her hands up to play with the base of the shaft and Kara’s balls and they were suddenly pulled away. 

“You wanted to play this game Lena. Sit on your hands and open your mouth for daddy. Daddy is going to fuck your face so good,” Kara demanded in a tone which was so unlike Kara. It sent shivers down her spine in eager anticipation. She might even have to talk to Val and get her to get some of that alcohol for her for future occasions. 

Lena sat up a bit just so she could place her hands underneath her. She licked her lips in anticipation and then opened her mouth ready to take Kara’s cock. It had been a few seconds now and the anticipation was building. “Please daddy, please give me your cock. I have been a good girl.”

“Mmmm you have been a good girl. My good girl,” Kara tells her while caressing her cheek. Lena can see her fisting herself and she can feel herself getting wetter. Soon her mouth is filled again. Strong hands hold the back of her head in place as her mouth is invaded by her lovers cock. She opens up her throat and swallows just the way Kara likes it. Being out of control like this is a new sensation for her and she must say she enjoys it completely. 

Lena slightly adjusts herself so that she can get some friction to where she needs it without stopping pleasuring her blonde bond. She hums and moans more now that she is building up her own orgasm. With the way that Kara is twitching in her mouth she can tell the blonde is close. She fucks herself on her leg faster needing to release when her lover does. 

“Fuck Lena. Your mouth feels so good. I’m cumming,” Kara moans throughout her orgasm and she thanks the gods that they soundproofed the bedroom. She sucks and pulls everything out of Kara while her own orgasm takes over and she is rocking against her own leg in wild abandon. “Fuck baby girl, you are so good at that,” Kara moans before flopping down on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a part 2 kara pov and I will try to make it longer and just smut.


	26. Daddy kink pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested here is the last instalment of daddy Kara.

Chapter 26

Kara stood in shock when Lena grabbed the bra and panties she picked out for her and called her daddy. Fuck that was hot. She sat back down on the bed and played with her hard cock. It never took much, just the thought of Lena’s ass in one of her tight dresses or skirts and she was hard as a rock. 

When Lena crawled out of the washroom on all fours she was a goner. Lena was such a seductress. When Lena said, “daddy do you like when I service you.” Kara was a goner. She could get into Lena’s kink. She could get into any kink Lena would be into as long as she got to be inside of her. 

Kara knew that she was teasing Lena with her cock, but if she wanted Kara to be her daddy she was going to play the roll. She was going to take over control and make Lena beg for her cock all night long. When Kara noticed that Lena repositioned herself and why she got close to the edge. The was Lena was rubbing herself against her own leg was hot as hell and soon she found herself shooting her load into Lena’s greedy mouth. 

She flopped back on the bed her body feeling limp after the orgasm Lena pulled from her. Soon her body was covered by Lena’s, “I am not done with you yet daddy.” Kara sat up on her elbows and watched as Lena slowly grinded down on her cock bringing it back to its full length. 

“That’s it baby girl,” Kara says relaxing for a minute enjoying the feel of Lena’s wet clothed centre rubbing against her. Kara gripped Lena tightly and flipped her. Using some of her strength she pushed Lena up the bed with one hand her other holding Lena’s thing with the other. Once that garment was removed Kara climbed after her soulmate.

Lena was soaked and their sheets were sure to be ruined after what was to come. Kara ran a finger tantalizingly slow through her wet folds. “Yes, Daddy. Please touch me. I’m yours.” Lena’s eyes were hooded in lust, a look that Kara loved. It told her that Lena was close. That it would only take a little bit of work to push her over the edge. That would be to quick though. She wanted this to last, so she continued to tease Lena with one finger running through her but never diving into the source of the wetness. 

“Fuck baby girl your soaked. Is that all for me,” Kara questioned pushing her one finger inside of Lena’s soaked cunt. Kara watched in awe as Lena arched her back and started to push back against her hand trying to get her to reach deeper inside of her. “Yes daddy. All for you. Please daddy I need more,” Lena was begging. Great Rao it was so hot to see her partner beg her.

Kara continued to pump in and out of Lena slowly taking in what makes her body react more. She shoved another finger inside of her and quickened her pace. “Yes, Daddy. Yesss,” Lena moaned out seeming to love the quickening pace and the added finger. Kara pumped faster and faster loving how worked up Lena was becoming. When Lena started to flutter around her fingers she pulled them out. 

If her girlfriend was desperate enough to rub on herself while giving her a blowjob she wanted to see how truly desperate she would get. “Daddy, no,” Lena whined. “Did you just say no to your daddy baby girl,” Kara questioned with an eyebrow raised. Lena didn’t respond to her. “Get on all fours. You have been a bad girl, and bad girls get punished,” Kara growled.

Lena complied with her demands and lifted her ass in the air swaying it back and forth. To Kara it seemed like she was begging for punishment. She lifted her hand and brought it down on Lena’s ass. “That was one. I am going to give you 3 more. Okay baby girl,” Kara said. “Yes, Daddy,” Lena replied. “Good girl,” Kara said before bringing her hand down on Lena’s other cheek for her second blow. 

Kara massaged Lena’s ass for a few minutes before going back to her punishment. When she struck Lena for a third time she started to notice the slick running down Lena’s leg. She could feel it through their bond how close Lena was. How much this was turning her on. After her fourth hit she decided to knead Lena’s ass one more time and help soothe her through the pleasurable pain that she was feeling. 

She ran her hand up from the puddle of Lena’s creation along her leg and to its source. This time instead of plunging her fingers in she worked her hands up and down Lena’s sides. Kara started to kiss the inside of her legs getting closer and closer to Lena’s sex. “Such a good girl taking your punishment without complaint. Daddy’s good girl,” Kara praised before running her tongue through Lena’s soaked folds. 

The moan that ripped through Lena’s throat made her dick twitch in anticipation. Soon it would be buried deep inside of her. But first. Lena deserved a reward for sucking her cock so good and staying quiet throughout her punishment. Kara wasn’t sure if going down on Lena was more of a reward for her, or herself. She loved the way Lena tasted on her tongue. 

Kara lapped at Lena’s entrance before diving in with her tongue tasting her directly from the source. It was intoxicating. It was a drug to her. Kara licked her way up until she found her clit and sucked long and hard. “O god,” Lena moaned out arching her back. Kara could feel the need growing through their bond. Lena was so close to orgasm. So close to coming undone just from her sucking her clit. 

She let go of the small bud and pushed 2 fingers inside of Lena. They slipped right in with how wet Lena had got with her clit sucked into her mouth. Kara pumped her fingers faster and reattached her tongue to Lena’s clit and started to pick up the pace. “Yes. Daddy. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop,” Lena begged. Kara couldn’t deny her any longer. She didn’t think she would be able to. 

Kara let her tongue race and ravage Lena’s clit while her fingers pumped in and out of her at an inhuman pace. Without being able to stop her hips she started to grind down on the bed searching for her own release. She moved her tongue faster and felt Lena’s walls start to flutter. This time she didn’t stop. She increased her pace until Lena was screaming out her pleasure.

She let Lena slump forward and removed herself from underneath her. Kara gently rolled Lena over so she was resting overtop of her before ripping off her bra. “That needed to go,” Kara said referring to the discarded bra. “Mmm so goooood Kara,” Lena said softly caressing her cheek. Kara kissed her hand before placing kisses over the rest of Lena’s body. She was far from down with her.

After a few minutes of kisses Lena was brought back to life. Kara’s cock was aching at this point. It had been waiting its turn to be buried deep inside of Lena. Kara lifted Lena’s legs in the air and placed them over her shoulders before lining up her cock, “Daddy isn’t done with you yet.”

Kara lunged forward thrusting herself inside of Lena. Lena was tight and fit her cock perfectly. She gripped hard onto Lena’s hips and drove her cock into her at a quick pace trying to chase her orgasm. She needed to cum and she could feel that Lena needed the same thing. “Fuck me daddy. Use me,” Lena urged thrusting her hips up.

She quickly flipped Lena back so that she was on all fours before pushing herself in once more. She wanted to drive into her bonded as deep as possible. “Fuck that feels so good. So tight,” Kara praised. She could feel Lena gripping her tight. She was close. “Please, daddy, please let me cum,” Lena asked.

“Cum for be baby girl,” Kara urged never stopping herself or the movements she was making. She wanted to make Lena feel good. A few seconds later and Lena was screaming her name once more and she could feel herself getting closer. “Fill me daddy. I want to feel your cum deep inside of me,” Lena urged. That was all it took for her to let go. “O RAO,” Kara screamed out as rope after rope of her cum shot deep inside of Lena. 

After she had stopped cumming she rolled her and Lena so that they were both on their sides. Both of them spent from the events of the day and the sexcapades of the evening. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena but rested a palm on her stomach wanting to protect the little one growing inside. “I love you Lena Luthor,” she whispered into her girlfriends ear. “I love you Kara Danver’s, but don’t think I will be playing into this kink every night,” Lena told her. Kara let out a small chuckle and went to sleep dreaming of more holidays to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all your comments and kudos :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slavers Moon

Chapter 27 

Kara had stepped into Catco for the first time this week and there was someone already waiting in her office. The woman looked middle aged and was clutching a photo close to her chest. She had puffy red eyes which still poured out a steady flow of tears. When Kara slammed the door shut the woman was alerted to her presence. “Hi there. I am miss Danvers is there anything I can help you with.”

She tried to sound as calm and friendly as possible. The woman looked in desperate need of help, and she wanted to help her in anyway that she could. “Miss. Williams,” The woman sniffled holding out her hand. Kara shook it but it just didn’t feel right and she pulled the woman into a hug and let her break down on her shoulder. Once the woman had collected herself enough and pulled away she asked why she was in her office. 

“My daughter Izzy disappeared 3 days ago. We had a fight and she slammed the door in my face accusing me of not supporting her. We rarely fight but when we do we always apologize within a few hours. I’ve looked everywhere for her. I have even spent the past 2 days putting up missing posters all around the city,” miss Williams sobbed out.

“I know this isn’t right but maybe she ran away,” Kara said and as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. One look at miss Williams and she knew that a woman searching so desperately for their child was not unfounded. “I know my daughter. She didn’t run away miss Danvers.”

“I am so sorry for suggesting that. I will help you find your daughter ma’am. Just please tell me everything you know about her. Where she usually hangs out. What she was doing the day she went missing and the days before. Every little thing you can tell me will help,” Kara said rubbing her hand up and down miss Williams arm trying to comfort the woman.

Once she had got all the information from miss Williams she went to go talk to her contact at the police station who told her that there had been a lot of missing people reports filed in the past few days. Enough to start to cause suspicion but they had no leads and found nothing that all the missing people had in common. 

The police weren’t the smartest though. She had Winn and she knew her genius of a friend would figure it out. She flew into the DEO determined to find out where all the missing people were going. She handed everything she had over to Winn and made her way into the training room to blow off some steam. She had no idea what she would do if the twins or Lena went missing. She would be furious and would probably rip apart half the city just to get to them.

When she got into the training room Val was already here. “Hey, what are you doing here I thought you were working today,” Kara said to Val. “Lena gave me the afternoon off. I don’t think that I am the best secretary,” Val chuckled. No Val was not a good secretary. Lena had told her as much but both her and Lena decided it was best for her safety to have Val there for security purposes. Lena must have just got rather annoyed with her today. Her pregnancy hormones were all over the place lately. 

“Well since you're here let’s practice,” Kara said getting into her stance. She could go home later and tell Lena that she beat Val into a pulp and that would hopefully make her bonded feel better. “Game on,” Val said before charging her. They battled and each round Kara won but Val was improving. While she had Val pinned to the mat Winn came in with information on the missing people. 

“What do you have for me Winn,” she asked releasing Val from her hold. “So all those missing people have one thing in common. They all got blood work done at a place downtown. Here is the address,” Winn said holding up a piece of paper and Kara snatched it from him and ran out of the room. She needed to get to all those missing people, Rao knows what was happening to them. 

Val caught up to her and together they left to go find the blood work clinic. The place looked clean and nothing was out of sorts. When they entered a man gave them some paperwork to fill out and they both pretended to be excited to be part of his trial. Everything seemed to be by the books but soon they were brought into a huge back room.

The man changed forms before their eyes and Kara felt arms wrap around her body. She swung and the man flew back into the wall and was knocked unconscious, and Val knocked out the other man that was holding her. Soon a portal appeared and the Doctor ran through it. “Val get back to Alex and the DEO and tell them what’s happening. I am going after him,” Kara instructed before running through the portal.

When Kara emerged on the other side of the portal she noticed the red sun immediately. She had no powers on this planet. She was exposed and could be defeated easily. She quickly ran behind a rock and slowly moved forward following the doctor trying not to get spotted. A hand on her back startled her and she soon had the person in a choke hold.

“Val. What are you doing here. I thought I sent you back to the DEO to get back up,” Kara seethed. “I umm called the DEO and told them about the weird portal thing and was waiting for them, but I thought you could use my help,” Val shrugged. Kara wanted to punch Val in the face. How in the hell were the DEO going to operate a space portal. She prayed J’onn would be with them and they would follow them soon. 

To busy in her verbal assault of Val both of them didn’t notice that they were surrounded by Maaldorians with guns. “Put your hands up.” Kara and Val did as they were told and were let into a cell full of other humans. At Least they found out where all the missing people were, not they just needed to figure out how to get out of here.

A woman in a red dress soon approached them all. “Well look who we have here,” Roulette hummed. “Roulette. I thought we got rid of you after we ended your fight club,” Kara said standing proud. The red sun didn’t give her any powers but she needed to be strong. The people of earth believed in her and looked at her with hopeful eyes. 

“I found a better means of income. Welcome to Slaver’s Moon. I am sure that I will get quite the heavy purse from selling one of the last Kryptonians. Shock her.” Roulette said to one of the guards and Kara felt jolts of electricity course through her body. Before she passed out from the pain she heard Roulette once more. “Don’t hurt the Daxamite royalty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we get to have Lena's reaction to Kara's disappearance and the rescue of supergirl 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena vs Roulette

Chapter 28 - Lena

Lena had been pacing around her apartment all evening. Well ever since she got home and discovered that Kara wasn’t there. Her super was usually there with their boys goofing around or writing an article while they watched tv. But Kara was nowhere in sight and Astra hasn’t heard anything from her since she left for the office that morning.

Ughh she really needed to put a tracker on her soulmate to put her mind at ease. Kara could be anywhere in the world doing a number of things and she would have no idea where she is. It was killing her not knowing where she was. It was 7 already and the boys had just ate dinner and had asked here jeju was and she didn’t have an answer for them. It was killing her.

Once the boys were put down to bed and she called Kara’s phone for the 18th time and it went straight to voicemail she decided to call Alex. One the 3rd ring Alex picked up the phone. “Where the hell is she,” Lena demanded. “Lena slow down,” Alex urged her. “Where is Kara, Alex,” Lena asked again trying to stay calm. “I’m going to text you an address. Get Astra to watch the boys and meet us there.”

The line went dead and Lena stared at her phone waiting for the message to come in. When it did she grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Astra heard the phone call as she was standing with her when she made it wondering where on earth her niece was as well. It was very unlike Kara to disappear for hours without telling anyone where she was. 

When Lena got to the clinic she was furious. Why the hell was Kara at a place to draw her blood when a needle couldn’t even pierce her skin. Alex rushed to her as soon as she opened the door. “Where is she Alex,” Lena demanded once more strutting into the building and looking all around it. “Follow me,” Alex said and led Lena into the back room of the clinic.

The room was huge and there was a rounded form of twisted metal in the middle with a panel off to the side of it. “Kara followed the case of a missing person and Val called us from this location saying that Kara went through the portal. We have no idea where it leads we just know it is interplanetary. She could be anywhere in the universe right now and we are trying to get the portal up and running,” Alex explained to her.

Winn was working on the panel and sparks were flying as he connected wires back together.   
“Why didn’t you bring this to my attention earlier. Kara is my bonded and I think I have already proven that I would do nothing to harm her or anyone like her. I could have already had this transporter operational,” Lena chastises Winn and the rest of the DEO agents while she sets to work trying to fix the teleportation device. 

“Lena you aren’t part of the DEO. We are just following orders and Kara wouldn’t want you to worry. We were just doing what we thought was right,” Alex explained. “Well maybe its time the DEO hires my services. You seem to be lacking proper tech support,” Lena chastises Winn and practically bowls him over to get a look at the transporters panel. 

Within a minute it is up and running and Lena has a shit eating grin on her face. She would be happier if she knew if Kara’s life wasn’t in danger. “Lena be prepared to come in and sign some paperwork. The DEO would be more than happy to have your services on retainer,” J’onn said to her. 

Lena didn’t want to hear it. She wanted to find Kara. She ran at the portal and when she got to the other side she was surrounded by a sandy looking wasteland which reminded her of that scene in the movie Star Wars Kara made her watch. She was soon followed by Alex, Winn and a few other DEO agents. “Lena you can’t just run off like that,” Alex scolded her.

“Alex my soulmate is here somewhere and I am not leaving her alone. I am getting her back,” she said determined. No one was going to stop her or tell her what to do. She was a Luthor and she forged her own path. Alex reluctantly handed her a gun and they made their way further into the desert wasteland, and soon they found a large looking castle and she knew Kara was in there. She could sense it, “Kara is in there Alex. She is hurt. I can feel it.”

Lena wanted to rush in and take down everyone she found until she got to Kara. The blondes safety was all that mattered to her at this point. She needed to see Kara and to make sure she was okay. “Lena stay behind me with Winn. The rest of you know what to do. We are on a new planet, do not aim to kill,” Alex said pointedly and Lena felt Kara’s sisters eyes directed at her on her last statement.

Alex had a point but she would kill for the blonde. She would kill for those she considered family. The group approached the entrance and Alex’s team took down the guards and they slowly moved into the building and went room to room trying to find Kara and the missing people she went after. Lena wanted to blame Val but she was glad that Kara had someone with her abilities with her. 

“I don’t understand why she hasn’t broken everyone out of here yet Alex. She even had Val with her. Surely she could be of use. I know she isn’t as strong as Kara but still,” Lena growled not understanding why they have not run into her girlfriend yet. “This planet has a red sun. Kara has not powers here,” Alex said sadly. 

Crap. That meant that Kara was vulnerable. She could sense that the blonde was hurt but what if she was hurt. If Kara ever left this planet again she would need to be more prepared. Lena didn’t want her being exposed without her powers again. She needed her soulmate to come back to her in one piece and to always do what was best for their planet. When she got home, there were a few things she could work on to help her out, and maybe Astra could be of some assistance. 

Lena knew Astra didn’t want to fight again. She wanted to help nurture life but she was sure she would help aide her niece wherever possible. With Astra’s knowledge she knew she would be able to help keep Kara safe even when she was lightyears away from earth. She would do everything in her power to keep earth's strongest protector safe from harm. 

The next door that was opened she followed Alex through it and was shocked at who she found. Roulette, “Well Lena Luthor. You could fetch me a pretty penny, I bet even more so in the event of your death at my hand.” Roulette was wearing a dress and she had no weapon insight so Lena charged.

Her fist connected with Roulettes face and she shook her hand when the woman in the red dress fell to the ground. When she turned around to say her apologies to Alex she felt her feet get kicked out from under her and she lost her balance and fell to the ground. With the speed and skill she learned in all of her Krav Maga classes she rose to her feet and took a fighting stance. 

Roulette charged at her and Lena used her momentum to catch the sleazy woman unaware. She sidestepped Roulettes kick and grabbed her leg and flung her into a wall. “You have more fight in you than supergirl. I should have had you in my ring years ago,” the woman said spitting blood out of her mouth.

Kara. She had hurt Kara. No one touches Kara without her say so. Lena charged the woman and eventually found herself on top of her landing blow after blow to the woman’s face. She only stopped when she felt Alex pull her off of her. Roulette was unconscious and Alex cuffed her and dragged her body out into the hall to collect on their way back to the portal.

“Why didn’t you interfere,” she asked Alex wanting to know why the agent sat back and just watched her. “You had the situation under control. I also thought it would do you some good to get some anger out. I know how pissed you are,” Alex said shrugging her shoulders. “When we get back though I need to do an ultrasound because when Kara finds out about this, and I mean she will find out about this, she won’t be settled until she knows the baby is okay.”

Lena nodded and they moved further into the building following the rest of the DEO agents. Eventually they entered what appeared to be a dungeon. Cells were full of humans and aliens alike and the DEO agents were reluctant to help them escape until they saved their golden girl. Kara would know what to do. She always did the right thing there was no doubt about that and Lena was sure everyone here in those cells as a prisoner. 

The last cell was the biggest and in it there were a group of humans forming a wall trying to protect someone behind it. Alex broke down the door and Lena rushed forward. She could feel Kara and knew she was behind the mass of people. “K- Supergirl,” she corrected herself quickly not wanting to share Kara’s true identity. “It’s okay we came to rescue everyone,” Lena called out.

The group immediately separated and let her run to the one she loved. She could hear the shocked whispers of thats Lena Luthor but she ignored them. She needed to see Kara for herself. When she got to her Val was leaning over her and holding her hand. Lena yelled at her and shoved her aside, “what did you do to her.”

“Lena I didn’t do anything to her. The people who took us came in here and shocked her. She was just trying to protect everyone else,” Val told her. It wasn’t enough for Lena. She didn’t trust Val. “What about you. When they were shocking her and hurting her what did you do,” Lena asked and she saw Val bow her head. “That’s what I thought. You did nothing. You are undeserving of her friendship. I don’t know what Kara sees in you but I don’t want to see you again after we are off this planet,” Lena growled.

In her eyes Val was the one who deserved to be beaten and broken like her beloved Kara was. Kara put everyone else before herself and it was going to get her hurt. Lena knew that and wasn’t going to stop her, she was going to help her in anyway that she could. “We need a stretcher,” she called to Alex and the rest of the DEO agents.

Soon a stretcher was provided and she held the blondes hand as they exited the cell. “Alex we have to let everyone else go. Whatever this place was it was bad. It is what Kara would do. Let them come to earth if they want. Let them find their family or build a new home for themselves. L-Corp will help in anyway we can,” Lena told the head agent before moving forward with Kara and exiting the castle. 

Once through the portal and back at the DEO Kara started to improve. She had called Astra to let her know that Kara was back but she was still injured. Lena didn’t leave her side and held her hand in hers. She knew in her heart that Kara would be okay. She just needed to charge under the lamps and she would be back to herself in a few hours. She let her mind wander and tried to think of more ways to help her bonded.

She decided that Kara needs an intergalactic tracker placed in her suit. She was going to have to work on that as soon as she was back at L-Corp. Well maybe in a few days. She really needed to spend some quality time with her family. Her heart couldn’t take losing Kara forever and she almost did. She needed to spend some time with the boys and her soulmate. Maybe a trip to Paris in the private jet would do them some good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, and then Kara wakes up to an empty bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hopefully I have the next chapter up next week. I need to rewatch this super girl episode.

Chapter 29

When Kara woke up she was in Lena’s bed by herself, which was strange because normally she woke up because of her shifting or any noise really. Her ears and body were so attuned to her bond mates needs. Lena really must have drained her body last night, after she came out of the washroom wearing sexy supergirl lingerie. Damn Lena Luthor made her so thirsty, she would be a fool to resist her.

“You are so beautiful my love,” Kara said pulling Lena on top of her so she was straddling her. Kara kissed her from her collarbone to her neck, tracing her tongue around Lena’s ear and found herself growing harder at the moan Lena elicited. She moved along her jaw until she reached her mouth, and moved her lips tenderly against her loves. Lena pressed her crotch against her bulge and Kara broke the kiss to let out a moan.

“I love your body Kara. Let me show you how much I love it,” Lena whispered in her ear before climbing off of her lap and getting on her knees in front of the bed. Kara could just nod her head. Sometimes Lena just took the words right out of her mouth with her sexy actions leaving her unable to speak and only able to watch in awe. 

Lena took her cock out of her boxers and traced the tip of it with her tongue before licking her slit. “Mmmm Kara you taste so good,” Lena said before sucking her tip into her mouth and moaned long and hard as she pumped her cock with her hand. Lena took more and more of her into her mouth and she struggled to keep her eyes open. She was getting closer to the edge with the sight of her lover sucking on her cock like it was the elixir of life. 

“O Rao.” Kara said when Lena started to deep throat her and swallow around her length. This woman would be the death of her and she would die happy. She could see the outline of her cock everytime Lena sunk down and took it all in her mouth. It was the hottest thing. Kara put a hand on the back of Lena’s head and started to thrust up into her mouth.

“You like sucking my cock don’t you,” Kara asked the green eyed woman who held her gaze and moaned in response. Kara kept thrusting into Lena’s mouth holding her head in place. “Fuck you are such a good girl. You suck my cock so well. You deserve a reward.” Lena moaned again and Kara could smell her arousal. Hell she could see the dark wet patch in Lena’s panties.

Lena moaned and hummed around her cock, and she knew she was about to cum. “Here take your reward,” Kara said pulling her cock out until just the tip was left in Lena’s mouth. She used her hand to pump her cock and she released jets of hot cum into her soulmates mouth. She grunted and squeezed her cock until Lena had sucked out every last drop. “You taste so good Kara,” Lena said after swallowing her load and releasing her cock.

“Now I think it's time I taste you miss Luthor. I can smell how bad you want me. Let me taste your sweet pussy before I destroy it with my cock,” Kara said grabbing Lena and throwing her onto the bed. She grabbed the panties and slid them down Lena’s legs revealing pink lips soaked in her lovers arousal. 

Kara licked her lips before diving in devouring Lena with her tongue. “O fuck Kara. That feels so good,” Lena panted grabbing ahold of Kara’s head with both of her hands. Kara drank up Lena’s slick before sucking her clit into her mouth and upping the pace that her tongue flicked over the little bundle of nerves. She knew it drove Lena crazy when she practically vibrated her tongue over the tiny bundle when she used her super speed.

She quickly inserted 2 fingers into Lena’s warm pussy and pumped them in an out slowly as she increased the speed of her tongue. “Kara,” Lena moaned and started to thrust into her fingers. Kara didn’t bother to hold Lena down with her other hand. She loved it when Lena got wild and would thrust into her like a bitch in heat.

Pumping her fingers in and out at a steady slow pace she continued to increase the speed of her tongue. Lena was starting to move her hips erratically and Kara could feel her walls start to flutter. Lena was about to be driven over the edge. She moved her tongue faster and Lena let out a long and strangled cry into the night. “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Karaaaaa!!!”

Kara brought Lena down slowly and removed her soaked fingers before making eye contact and sucking Lena’s essence off of her fingers. Lena tasted fantastic, and her mouth wanted seconds. Her cock though was aching to get into those tight walls. To be squeezed by her soulmates pussy trying to milk out her cum. 

She rubbed her cock through Lena’s folds using her fingers to catch some of her cum that was still dripping out of her pussy. She used it to coat her cock and pushed the head in. “O good Rao you are so tight,” Kara moaned moving in inch by inch. Her body loving the feeling of being inside of Lena. Being connected to her in a way that no other would ever experience. 

“Fuck Kara, you stretch me so good,” Lena moaned unclasping the front of her bra removing the last artical of clothing she was wearing. Kara’s mouth latched onto her right breast as soon as it was free and Lena arched up and moaned at the contact, holding Kara’s head in place. “O god. Faster Kara,” Lena moaned.

The need in Lena’s voice demanded her to obey. She started to piston her hips faster driving her cock deeper into Lena’s tight channel. She moved her mouth to the left breast and Lena took over playing with her right breast. Lena’s head was thrown back and Kara could feel her walls tightening around her member. Lena was getting close and she wanted to fall off that edge with her.

Kara moved a hand down Lena’s body until she found her clit and started to circle it, drawing porn star worthy moans from Lena. “Cum with me Lena,” Kara demanded picking up the pace of her hips before moving back to Lena’s nipple flicking her tongue over it. “Kara,” Lena screamed out and her walls contracted tightening around Kara’s cock. “O Rao,” Kara said her hips starting to stutter as her cum painted Lena’s walls full of her seed.

After holding onto one another and coming down from their high, Kara went to the washroom and got a warm washcloth to clean herself and Lena up. Her girlfriend was nearly passed out with a satisfied smile on her face, while she cleaned up her cum from her pussy. Once she threw the cloth in with the laundry she changed Lena into her pajamas and put on a pair of boxers and a sports bra before falling asleep. 

Taking in more of her surroundings after realizing Lena wasn’t beside her when she woke she saw a man she had never seen before in the corner of her and Lena’s bedroom. “Awe you’re awake. Finally,” he said.“Who in the hell are you,” Kara asked the strange man. He looked like a magician in her mind.

“My name is Myxzptlk and I am going to be your husband. So you know you can just call me Myx,” he said in an accent she couldn’t place. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and she was in a wedding dress. “Oh hell no,” Kara said looking him dead in the eye before ripping it off. “Not going to happen. Where is Lena,” Kara demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your comments and Kudos. I think I have finally decided on a few names for the new addition :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara vs Myx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the long delay in the update. I just got lost in writing Clexa for awhile. Thank you for all your comments and kudos though and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 30

Kara was at a loss for what to do. She had no idea where Lena and her boys were. Her aunt was nowhere to be found either, but she presumed she would just be with Alex. But everything was different ever since she woke up. She had no idea who this Myx guy was and wanted him to get the hell out of her life and have it go back to what it used to be.

She was on her way to the DEO and he was still following her around. She even jumped out the balcony and he followed her flying through the air chasing after her. “Kara baby, where are you going. I am the love of your life. You can’t escape me darling,” he said in his thick accent. “I already found the love of my life and you took her away from me. I am getting to the bottom of this,” Kara retorted.

Internally she was panicking. Lena was pregnant with their child and her other two children were missing from her home. She had no idea where they went off to but she had to find them. She needed to know that they were alright, and so far the idiot she woke up to wouldn’t tell her anything. He refused to answer any of her questions and followed her around like a shadow. It was getting to be more annoying than helping Val out with Winn.

Val. That was it. Val would know what to do about her problem. She was more versed than her about other beings in the universe. She pushed herself even harder trying to lose her annoying trail on the way to the DEO. Once she landed on the balcony she sped through the office papers flying from the gust of wind she left in her wake. 

“J’onn. I need your help, and Val’s. Where is she?” Kara demanded. “What is going on. I thought we discussed you using your super speed in the office,” J’onn practically growled. “Awe Kara baby there you are, are you going to introduce me to your friend?” Myx Came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Kara quickly removed then gritting her teeth and forcing herself not to beat this mans face in before she knows where her family is. 

“Director Jon’zz this is Myxzptlk,” Kara said introducing the two of them. “Nice to meet you I am Kara’s fiance,” Myx said shaking her bosses hand. Her eyes went wide but she shouldn’t have been surprised at his audacity. “I am not your fiance. I just happened to wake up and you were beside me instead of my girlfriend,” Kara screamed back.

“Sorry about her,” Myx said behind her hand. “She is still getting used to it, but it is better this way. Lena was only holding her back, keeping Kara from reaching her full potential. Well you know all about that don’t you Martian,” Myx said causing J’onn to snarl. “What is it you want imp?” Her boss asked the man she woke up to.

He flicked his wrist with flair and all of a sudden he sat upon a throne with a crown on his head. He was adorned with a purple robe and held a golden cane across his lap with his legs crossed. “It’s simple really. Kara marries me, and together we rule the world. There isn’t anything we couldn’t do together. Her power, my brain. We can rule the humans and make the world a better place and save the planet in doing so. We can open trade to other worlds, and we can rule them all,” his smile was wicked and it made her cringe.

“I will never marry you. I don’t know why you think I would do such a thing. Do you even know about my anatomy? Do you know about Kyrptonian bonding? I already found my bond mate and you took her from me. Where is Lena,” Kara said her anger getting the better of her as she shoved him up against the wall and squeezed his throat.

*Poof* Myx had disappeared from her grip and she was left gaping. “Well I didn’t know you liked it rough. That will certainly be an enjoyable endeavor we can discover together. As for your anatomy that doesn’t bother me at all. We will rule as King and Queen,” he spoke from behind her causing her and J’onn to spin on their heels. “No. We won’t,” Kara said sternly oozing as much venom into her voice. In her entire life she has never been more angry than she is now.

“But we will. That is if you want your human mate to live a happy life. I can make her life miserable. Her life and that of your children. I can make her whatever I choose. Lena could be a bed slave, a servant, a beggar, hell I can even send her off to another planet. I can rip your family apart with the snap of my fingers,” he said, raising his hand up pressing his thumb and middle finger together in a show of power. 

*Bus crash on the 408* Kara heard being broadcasted over the DEO speakers. This man would have to wait. So would his threats, saving the people of Earth was her job and it was one she took seriously. She took off at full speed heading to the scene of the accident and doing what she did best. After helping the last of the children and drivers of both vehicles to safety her coms went off. 

*Supergirl there is a giant worm attacking the city* Kara heard her sister broadcast. “Alex. Oh thank god. Have you seen Lena or Astra,” she asked. *Kara I don’t know who you are talking about, but we need you there now. I already sent J’onn and Val in* “I’m on my way,” Kara said before taking off again. A giant worm. What planet was this thing from, or was it someone’s idea of a science project.

Kara touched down right in front of the giant worm ready to figure out a way to take it out. She could most likely use her super speed to fly right through it, but she didn’t want to be covered in that mess. Before she could decide her next course of action her cousin swooped in and punched the worm right out of Earth's atmosphere. 

“Kal- I mean superman, what are you doing here,” Kara asked. She was shocked when he turned around and there was an M instead of the house of El symbol on his chest. “Myx?” Kara asked in shock. “Kara darling, see we can save the world together. Two heroes for the people, all you have to do is say yes,” he said approaching her.

“What in the hell was that?” Val asked coming up beside her.

“That my friends, was just a large earth worm. No harm done, I just wanted to show my fiance what a great team we make,” Myx answered and Kara growled. “For the last time I am not your fiance, and you mean to say you made that thing appear,” Kara asked in minor disbelief because she wasn’t sure what lengths this man would go through to be with her but she was starting to find out. 

“You’re and Imp,” Val stated. “A very persistent one,” J’onn added. 

“I’m just doing what I have to do to get you to realize that I am the one you truly love. Kara I can show you the world. Shinning shimmering-”

“I’m going to stop you right there. I can see the world if I want to and on my own. I would prefer to see it with my soulmate who you are holding hostage somewhere. What is it going to take for you to leave,” Kara interrupting his knight in shining armor disney moment. She hated jackasses like him. She didn’t need a man or woman to do things for her. She could do them herself. 

Val crossed her arms and Kara took notice of the deep sigh she released, “in order to make an imp disappear you need to get him to say his name backwards.”

“Okay Myxzptlk just say your name backwards and I will marry you,” Kara said flatly staring him down.

“So right now, I am tossing back and forth the idea of sending Lena off to be a bed slave, or have her live on the streets of Bombay.”

“Fine. I’ll marry you,” Kara said already formulating a plan in her head. “Put not here. I want a Kryptonian wedding. Oh and we need witnesses,” she said looking back and forth between her friends trying not to give anything away. “Follow me.”

Kara flew them all to the fortress of solitude and tricked the Imp that had been haunting her entire day into spelling his name backwards in kryptonese. She breathed out a sigh of relief when he disappeared, and without a word she was flying out of there with her fellow supers. She had enough of today. She just wanted to be back with her family, and Val assured her everything would go back to normal now that the Imp was gone. He would only return if she ever said his full name again 3 times in a row.

She landed on Lena’s buildings balcony and she could see the light from the TV on inside. Kara smiled when she saw her boys sitting together with Lena on the couch as Astra puttered around the kitchen. She hopped over to the bedroom balcony and grabbed her mothers bonding ring from Krypton that she kept hidden in her sock drawer waiting for the right moment.

After today, she realized that she needed to do this. There was never going to be the perfect time, and the perfect place. Lena’s job was demanding and her pregnancy was making her feel super nauseous. Her job was less demanding but being a hero of earth was a fulltime job that required her at a moments notice. She wasn’t going to get the perfect opportunity, and it didn’t matter as long as Lena accepted.

Kara quickly freshened up in the washroom and changed out of her cape and boots opting for jeans and a dress shirt. By the time she made it out to her family dinner was just being served. “Jeju,” the boys called running to her and she picked them up and breathed in their scent. She nearly cried in relief. It was one thing seeing them, but actually holding them and breathing in their scent was a different story. 

“What did you guys do today?” Kara asked having no clue where they actually were. “Astra took us to the park, and then we watched movies with mommy.” Lincoln answered happily. “Where were your jeju?” Lucas asked. “You know just keeping our city safe. Normal day for me,” Kara said lying to her children. “Go sit down and let’s eat,” Kara urged them. Luckily they were very food motivated and rushed to the table.

When she approached Lena she started to cry. She was so worried about losing her all day. About losing her entire family. She didn’t know if she could go on without them, they were her world. Her whole existence. “Kara my love what’s wrong,” Lena asked her holding her close to her chest.

Kara did want to worry her lover. There would be time to tell her about everything later. “Marry me,” she said getting down on one knee and holding out the ring for Lena to examine. “I love you Lena Luthor. I love you so much, and we are bonded by our hearts and our souls, let us have a ceremony. Let me show the world how much I love you.”

“Yes. A thousand times yes,” Lena started to cry as Kara slipped the ring on her finger. It fit her perfectly, and she kissed her hand before pulling her into a hug before lifting them off the ground and spinning around slowly. Lena pulled her into a searing kiss, and it was the greatest feeling of relief to be able to melt into her lovers embrace. Lena was now her fiance, and the mother to her children. Lena Luthor was the woman who kept her heart beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, smut, and Lena's body goes through some changes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut with a set up for more awesome DC things

Chapter 31 - 

Lena fell roughly into their shared bed after they put the boys to sleep. Astra ended up leaving shortly after dinner to give them time as a family. The boys were excited to see Kara and she was as well. She couldn’t help but miss the blonde. She had tried to contact her earlier numerous times but they all went straight to voicemail. She even tried Alex and Kara’s own mother, but no one answered the phone. 

“Kara what happened today?” Lena asked. She knew something was wrong with Kara. She could sense it. “And don’t lie to me. I know something happened. I’ve never seen you look so scared and vulnerable before.” Lena studied Kara’s face. She knew the blonde was trying to put together everything she wanted to say. Lena knew that Kara wouldn’t lie to her and leave anything out.

“Intergalactic being. I can’t say his name or he will reappear, and believe me we do not want that. I woke up this morning and you were gone. You, the boys, Astra, hell even Alex treated me differently and when I talked about you, everyone thought I was crazy. Well everyone but Val who figured out this guy was an Imp.”

“An Imp?” Lena questioned with a raised brow.

“Someone who can change things. Make illusions and make you believe something. Humans are easily susceptible to them.”

“What did he want with you?”

“To marry me. He wanted me to marry him and together rule the world. With his illusions and persuasion and me and my skills he wanted to rule over the humans. He took you away from me. He threatened you and the boys. I… It almost broke me Lena. Thinking of a life without you and our family that we created. I want forever with you, and if I am to rule the world it will be by your side. No one else’s,” Kara said standing up to look out their bedroom window.

Lena watched the tears flow down Kara’s beautiful face and worked on wiping them away. She didn’t like how upset her fiance was. She was absolutely and completely in love with the blonde and seeing her like this was hard. She nearly looked defeated. “I don’t ever want to rule the world. I want to marry you as soon as possible. I want to be a Danvers, and I want all of our children to share your last name," Lena said getting up to be closer to Kara. 

“Can we go get married right now? I don’t want to wait,” Kara pouted.

Lena leaned in and kissed Kara pulling the frown from her lips. “Soon. Although technically aren’t we married by Kryptonian standards.”

“We are, some people like how they do it on earth decide to get rings as well. You have my mother’s ring. It was something she gave me before my pod was sent to earth. It is made from kryptonian gold.”

“It’s beautiful and I love it. Thank you for sharing this with me,” Lena said before chasing down Kara’s lips.

If everything that happened to Kara was true her fiance was in dire need of a confirmation that their love was real. Lena pushed Kara down onto the bed, and then slid her hands into Kara’s pants pulling out her cock. Kara smelled so good she couldn’t help but go in for a taste. It didn’t take long for her bondmate to get hard. She could already feel herself soaking through her panties.

Sex with Kara was earth shattering and she loved every moment. She especially loved being in control in a moment like this. With Kara at her mercy begging her to keep sucking her cock. Lena opened her throat and took Kara down deep and swallowed. She ran her hands up and down the inside of Kara’s thighs as she continued to take in more. Looking up she caught blue eyes staring down at her in amazement. Good this is what she wanted to make Kara feel. Make her lover feel reassured that she was here and with her.

“You taste so good baby,” Lena said pulling back and licking up and down Kara’s cock with hooded eyes. “Don’t stop Lena. Please don’t stop. I’m so close,” Kara begged closing her eyes and thrusting into Lena’s hand that was holding the base. Lena adjusted her grip and sucked Kara’s cock hard while running her hand down the rest of her base with speed. It wasn’t long before Kara was coming and she was swallowing it all down. Kara tasted like heaven. It was addicting and turned her on even more.

She slowly crawled up the bed discarding her soaked panties and taking off her bra to expose her swollen breasts. She cupped them and squeezed them together pinching her sensitive nipples sending a wave of pleasure to her core. Kara was on her pussy at her first moan and her tongue didn’t relent until she had made Lena cum 3 times screaming her name.

Lena’s body felt like jelly as Kara climbed up her body lining herself up. Lena hissed at the slight sting when Kara pushed in. She dug her nails into Kara’s back as the mother to her children continued to enter her at a slow pace. “Mmm I love it when you scratch my back,” Kara said.

That only made Lena want to try to mark her. Kara didn’t bruise easily and she was impenetrable, so Lena was never able to leave a mark on her. When Kara bottomed out she dug her nails in harder than before and dragged them down lower as Kara started a slow pace easing in and out of her. Lena clung to Kara as she could feel herself being built up in pleasure. 

When her orgasm hit she spasmed around Kara’s cock and punched into the headboard as her bondmate started to fill her causing her to cum again. Kara collapsed on top of her panting. Lena was lovingly trapped in her partners embrace. She didn’t know how Kara survived today. If she was in the same situation surely she would have died. Kara was her world and she couldn’t imagine an earth without her in it. 

“Whoops I guess I got a little carried away,” Kara said before excusing herself to the washroom. When she was sure Kara had left the room, she looked at the headboard more thoroughly. It wasn’t Kara. Kara’s hands were too big to make those marks. Lena looked to her right hand before placing it in the spot her hand had been mere minutes before. It was a perfect fit. Somehow she had broken the bed frame. Somehow she was strong enough. 

Lena looked at her hand more thoroughly. Examining each and every line. Looking at both front and back. Nothing looked different to her. Not a hair or freckles were out of place. The only thing that was different from hours ago was the gold ring that sat perfect on her finger. “You marked me,” Kara said running out of the washroom to turn on the light on the bedside table. Then she pointed at the angry marks scratched along her back.

“I didn’t think it was possible for you to do that. For any human to do that,” Kara said in shock.

“Could you not feel it?” Lena asked trying to calm her inner scientist.

Kara turned beet read before responding, “I kinda liked the feeling in the moment. I was so turned on I didn’t even realize you broke skin.

“Kara there is something else. I think it was me who broke the bed frame,” Lena said before putting her hand into the fist shaped dent she made earlier. 

When Lena looked back at Kara she could tell she was just as shocked by the recent events as she was. There was nothing they could do right now. It was getting late and the kids would need them in the morning. They had to get to sleep and they would figure out what was going on in the morning. “Come on Kara. Let’s go to bed. We can figure out what is happening in the morning. I think you should come with me to work tomorrow.”

“Hell if you asked me right now, I would go to work with you every day. I don’t want to ever leave your side again Lena. I love you,” Kara said kissing her head before pulling her into her arms. Lena wrapped her small arms around Kara’s large ones and took comfort in her arms before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
